


Heart of A Vampire

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Category: Smackdown Live, WWE
Genre: A.J. is a brat, A.J. is a vampire, Angry Sex, Becky is on fire, Bray is a wolf, Chris and Charotte are just beautiful, Daddy Issues, Dean is still a Lunatic, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Sadie is an excellent big sister, Separation Anxiety, Seth is still King Slayer, Sex-all types, Shane is a wraith, Shane is just all around awesome, Tags May Change, The Wyatts are a pack, Vampires, Vince is kind of a good dad, Werewolves, slooooooooooow build, wraiths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright
Summary: Shane wasn't aware that his statement had been heard...He hadn't known that the one person he desired the most would be the one person who could cost him the most.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know there is another set of stories I should be working on but this right here...This kept running through my head knocking everything else to the back..I LOVE Vampires and I ADORE wolves so this is my take on the classic taboo love story but this time Wraiths are good and everyone in the story has great hair! :D

Chris ran down the hallway, glancing into the open doors as he passed them. He had to find his youngest brother before their sister, if Sadie...

“Where are you running to Christopher?”

Turning, Chris stopped at the pale gaze now focused on him. “Sadie, I was, uh, I-I was looking for Charlotte. Have you...” Chris broke off as a blonde head appeared from behind Sadie. Glancing at his sister, Chris knew his search for his younger brother was all for nothing. “We were supposed to...”

“Where is Allen, Christopher?”

Stepping back from the soft tone, Chris tried to control the tremor that moved over him. “I do not...I-I have not seen him.” He knew she could tell if he were lying or not. Being the eldest, Sadie could always tell if they had done something wrong or were in trouble. “Not since father...” He broke off at the angry look on Sadie's face. “Sadie?”

Taking a deep breath, Sadie ran a hand over Charlotte's curls. “Go with your brother and enjoy your day. You two have done nothing wrong.”

Chris slowly reached for his twin, eyes on his older sister. “Sadie?” He asked softly, pulling Charlotte behind him. “A-are you angry with us?”

“Non, little one, you two have done nothing wrong. Go, you and Charlotte deserve to enjoy your time off from school.” Sadie watched as two pair's of wide, sky blue eyes stared at her. Giving them both a soft smile, she motioned them down the hall. Watching in silence as Chris and Charlotte disappeared, Sadie waited before speaking to the man behind her. “You have to find her, if she believes that I...”

“I will do what I can but you know how the wolves are. The entire Pack is as stubborn as the Coven.”

“As long as you can explain what has happened. I did _not_ abandon her Shane, she has to be told I did not...”

“Do not worry so much on it, I will take care of it.” After a pause the deep tenor echoed around the room. “And what of your youngest brother?”

“I will deal with Allen in my own time.” Sadie looked back at the soft spoken figure behind her, silently studying the raven haired man. “You have been with me for decades my friend, when will you decide you want your own life again?”

Shane studied the petite woman in front of him, a small ache forming in his chest. “You know why I have not. The family secret...”

“Must die with you, yes yes I know.” Shaking her head in frustration, Sadie interrupted him softly with a wave of her hand. “Only issue is you can _not_ die Shane. Much as I can not but you...you are cursed for something that is not even of your own doing!”

Shane frowned, watching as Sadie moved to the window. “My father owed your father and almost failed to follow through. It is the least...”

“You were a _baby,_ Shane, an infant barely new to this world. Your father knew what he was getting into, _you_ how ever did not. How can you continue to say it was the least you could do?” Sadie sighed as she looked out over the courtyard. She hated her father's house. Hated the overbearing and oppressive air that surrounded the four story mansion. “You did not deserve this Shane. You did not choose this life so it is unfair for you to be forced to endure the burdens of it.”

“And yet I find that it has not been as difficult a burden to bear as most would think.” Shane sighed as he moved to stand behind Sadie. He followed her gaze until he saw him, the youngest of the family. “You know he did not mean...”

“He did, for years she and I have been together and this year because of one of his jealous... _fits..._ she is not allowed.” Shaking her head, Sadie turned away from the group now watching her. “Chris and Charlotte are worried that I will not speak to them again.”

“Well your silence can be more painful than physical punishment. Trust me, I know.” Shane grinned at the soft huff, following Sadie back into the small library. “Why does your father insist on having so many rooms?”

“Mother loved to read, he said it was one of her greatest passions.” Sadie moved towards the small white desk in the corner. “Here, since you will not be here for your birthday I want to give you this.” Opening the top drawer, Sadie pulled out a small box and two envelopes. “There are two, one for your birthday and one for later in the future.”

Shane nodded, a grin curving his lips at the small box now sitting on top of the envelopes. “Is that what I think it is?” At her small nod, Shane reached for the package. “You know he's going to be angry you gave this to me.” Opening the lid, Shane stared at the ice white diamond surrounded by blood red rubies, forest green emeralds, and ocean blue sapphires. “Is this the _Vântul lui Vampire_?”  (Vampire's Breath)

“It is.” Sadie sighed as she watched Shane's expression. “You are the only one I can trust to protect it and me. The keeper of the flame will present themselves at the next gathering.”

“But that's in another ten years, are you sure...” Shane broke off as a slim hand landed on his shoulder. “My lady?”

“I already know who they are and by giving you this I am making sure that they are protected, just as I am.” Sadie held the dark gaze, giving Shane a soft smile. “You have always been good to this family, it is time that we do something good for you.”

Shane frowned at the soft statement, watching as Sadie moved back towards the window. “Doamna mea?” (My lady?) 

“Nu am vrut ca viața ta să fie prietenul meu. Când va veni timpul, veți cunoaște flacăra. Doar _tu_ poți să-l controlezi, numai _tu_ îi poți da puterea de a arde.”  (I did not mean for this to be your life my friend. When the time comes you will know the flame. Only  _you_ can control it, only  _you_ can give it the strength to burn.)  Glancing back at Shane, Sadie gave him a sad, watery smile. She could tell him his future, tell him that the child he once knew was no longer a child. “Iartă-mă pentru că familiile mele s-au deservit de tine.”  (Forgive me for my families disservice to you.) 

“Din nou, niciuna dintre acestea nu este vina ta. Tatăl meu nu și-a ținut cuvântul. A fi protectorul tău este mai bună decât alternativa.”  (Again, none of this is your fault. My father did not keep his word. Being your protector is better than the alternative.) Shane slowly reached forward, pulling Sadie back against him. “You can not continue to blame yourself for his mistake.”

“If he knew the truth...” Sadie started but was cut off by a harsh sound behind them. Turning, she stiffened to find a dark figure hiding in the shadows. “Who's there?”

Turning, Shane frowned as he stepped back from Sadie. Dark gaze narrowing, he moved forward, searching for the soft sound. When a slim figure dressed in white stepped out of the shadows, Shane sighed. “What in the hell...”

“So you would break the oath and touch her?”

Frowning, Shane looked from Juls to Sadie and back. “Are you insinuating...”

“I was informed that _she_ does not wish for me to be here this year. I came to find out the reason. I see I should have stayed away as requested.” Bright gaze narrowed in anger, Juls circled the dark room. “Is this the true reason or is there another.”

“If you wish to believe what you have heard then leave now and know that you have done wrong by me. Shane has been and always will be our friend. In this, _you_ are guilty, not he or I.” Sadie glared at the woman in front of her. Chin raised in defiance, Sadie silently admitted to a sliver of fear at the angry gaze in front of her. “Allen told father about us and father has forbidden the Pack's attendance.” Voice soft, Sadie watched as Juls stepped back in confusion.

“I do not understand, why would the child tell your father...”

“He was punished at school and was angry that I did not make it go away before father found out.” Sadie took a deep breath, silver gaze moving to the door. “You must leave Juls, he is on his way here. We can not protect you in his house.”

Shane watched the interaction, aware that the couple's time together was limited. Turning away, Shane glanced up at the door. Who was coming? Was it her father or...

“Shane.”

Turning, Shane frowned at Juls. “You accused me...”

“Forgive me, it is not easy for me when I see her with another. It is difficult knowing that as I slowly grow older she will remain forever young.”

Shaking his head, Shane sighed. “You do not have to worry about me. I protect the family, nothing more.” Giving the couple a small grin Shane glanced back at the door. “Besides, there is someone else that haunts my dreams.” Shane wasn't aware that his statement had been heard by anyone outside of the room. He hadn't known that the one person he _desired_ the most would be the one person who could _cost_ him the most.

 


	2. Birth of a Protector...Hello Vince, Steve, and Marius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Human, one Werewolf, and one Vampire...The world needs a Protector...

17 th Century Rome 

 

“You have a son my lord. Do you wish to present him to the household?”

Shaking his head, Vince looked down at the small bundle handed to him. He examined the small form, smiling at the dark fuzz covering his sons head. “Ten fingers and ten toes.” Glancing over at the bed, he frowned as he studied his wife. “Will Linda be alright?”

“She will be fine my lord, she is simply resting. Do you and your son require anything?”

“No, let the staff know I will be presenting him in the morning. Right now my son and wife deserve to rest.” Vince looked up at the graying woman in front of him. “We thank you for your assistance, Ann. There isn't anyone else we could trust with something so important.”

“You are welcome my lord. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to help attend to your wife and son.”

Vince nodded, handing the infant back to Ann. “You will let me know...”

“Yes my Lord, I will inform you immediately.”

Giving Linda and their son one final glance, Vince turned and left the room. When the door closed behind him with a soft click, Vince released the breath he'd been holding. Looking up at the picture in front of him, Vince studied his reflection. He was still young, his hair had yet to gray and he was still in the best shape of his life. Albeit a long and torturous life. 

Shaking his head, Vince turned and headed towards the nursery. He greeted all the servants he passed, accepting their well wishes and congratulations on the birth of his son with a smile.

“What is the young Lord's name?”

Turning, Vince paused before entering the nursery. “Shane Brandon McMahon. His mother picked the name long before we knew we were having a boy.” He grinned at the cheers that echoed around him, pride swelling his chest as he walked into the nursery. Closing the door, Vince looked around the wide, open space. Linda had wanted a room with windows for natural light and Vince had made sure to give her what she asked for. 

Walking over to the white oak crib, Vince sighed to see the dark green blanket with the family crest. The blanket had been in his family for generations and now...now he finally...

“Hello, Vincent.”

Stiffening in surprise, Vince slowly turned from the crib to the soft voice behind him. “Marius.” He studied the man in front of him, vaguely aware of why he was now seeing the other. “What are you doing here?”

“I have come to collect the child, Vincent. Or did you already forget the promise you gave?”

Vince fought back a shiver of fear at the bright silvery blue gaze watching him. “You can not have my son, Marius.”

“You promised me whatever I wanted, Vincent. Are you now telling me that you are going back on your word? The same word that was given during a blood oath?”

“ _He is my son_ ! The only male heir I have to anything that is mine Marius! You should understand how I feel about this, you should know...” Vince stopped at the angry face now directly in front of his. “Steve will not allow you to take him, you know this. As his god father...”

“The wolves will not interfere.” Marius whispered harshly. “Steven understands how binding a blood oath truly is. It would seem that after all these years  _you_ have forgotten.”

Stepping back, Vince watched as Marius raised his left hand, palm face up. “What are you doing?”

“I will claim him either way, if not for my  _house_ then for my own  _child_ . I now have a daughter, beautiful much like her mother. Your son will be her protector, when the time comes  _They_ will come for him and they will not be denied.”

“No, you son of a bitch, you can't send him to the Wraiths! There is no way I will allow you to...” Vince broke of as a slim hand wrapped around his throat. “Damn you Marius, he is my only son!”

“And she...she is my eldest daughter. He will learn to do what you did not and that will be to serve his masters in what ever way they see fit! Had you not denied me what you promised this would have gone differently. I gave you your life back! Now, now this is how you will repay it!”

Glaring defiantly at the man holding him off the ground, Vince struggled to speak. “Y-you could have walked away! You could have...” Gasping for breath, Vince continued despite the pressure around his throat. “You could have left me to die! You did not have to save me!”

Silver eyes narrowed dangerously on Vince in anger. “We have known each other since childhood, Vincent. Our families grew up together! You would have had me leave you to die on the field of battle?! You would...”

“It would be better than allowing you to take my first born child! I did not know you would claim him, I did not understand that is what you were wanting from me!” Vince sucked in a quick breath as he was abruptly dropped to the floor. Rubbing his throat, he glared at the angry man above him. “You can not send him to them, he is human...”

“ _Half_ human Vincent.  _You_ are immortal  _she_ is human. He will survive just as you did.” Marius turned to the crib behind him. “He would have been safer with us than here in your world. These creatures do not understand us and when he reaches his majority...”

“I will worry about it then, for now you tell them they have to wait. I won't let you take him, not now. He's still an infant and I will kill anyone who tries.” Vince slowly stood up, reaching for the rapier behind him. “Marius, if you still have any feeling for me left, you will tell them...”

“They will wait, he will join us once he has reached majority then they will come for him. Explain it to him Vincent, do not let him grow up as Steven or I did with the confusion and anger.” Marius turned to the man behind him, a sad smile curving his lips up. “You will remember this day and these words, do not forget that  _you_ made this decision my friend, not I.”

Vince nodded as Marius gave him one last glance before turning away. “Marius, does he...”

“He knows, he has been here all night keeping watch. It was not easy getting by the stubborn, protective bastard.” Marius gave Vince a quick grin before turning to the window. “His fifteenth birthday Vincent, I will return and there is nothing you can do to keep me or them from taking him.”

Vince started forward until a knock sounded on the door. Turning, he glared at it before glancing back behind him. Marius and Steve have been his closest friends since childhood. Both being unique individuals who always seemed to be around when ever Vince least expected them.

_“Damnit Vince I know your ass can hear me fuckin' knockin' on this door. If ya' don't open it...”_

Jerking in surprise, Vince turned towards the door as Steve's voice sounded through the wood. “Steve?”

_“Who else would it be ya' dumb son of a bitch? Are ya' gonna' open the damn door or do I have to...”_

Vince opened the door, aware of his friends harsh tone. He knew why Steve had come to the house and who he was looking for. “He just left Steve.” Turning from the angry man in front of him, Vince headed back towards the crib. “Did you know?”

“Yes, he told me after you'd made the promise.”

“Damn you, you're Shane's god father. Why in the hell would you not tell me something like that?! Why would you keep it from me?!” Vince turned on Steve, angry that of his two friends, Steve would keep anything this important from him. “You would let Marius hurt me by taking Shane, your god son?” He watched as dark, angry blue eyes focused on him. “Steve, you have to help me protect him, if Marius takes Shane the Wraiths could kill him. Please, you have to...”

Steve grabbed Vince, pinning him to the wall. “Listen to me.” When Vince tried to cut him off Steve glared at him. “Shut your god damn mouth and  _listen to me_ .” Steve waited for Vince to relax before slowly easing his hold on his arms. “I will not let anything happen to Shane. You know he means just as much to me as he does to you but I need you to understand somethings.” Taking a deep breath, Steve held the dark gaze in front of him. “No matter where I am or what happens I  _will_ do mt best to protect him. What I need you to understand is that I am not alone anymore. There is someone...”

Vince stiffened in anger, not wanting to hear what Steve had to say. He could feel his stomach churning at the thought of losing his friend to someone else. Turning his head, he bit back the angry retort that sprang to his lips. “I do not care who you are with Steve, just that you help me protect my son.” Voice soft, Vince tried to keep his tone even. He loved his wife but Steve, what he felt for him was different than anything he's ever felt for anyone in his life. “Steve?”

“As long as you help me protect Juls Red. She is the blood sister to the heir of Pack Wyatt. I found her wandering around in the forest surrounding the manor.” Steve stepped back from Vince, sighing in frustration. “I can't just leave her here but if I take her with me...”

“Are you worried about what could happen to her if she stays with you?” Vince frowned as Steve studied the white crib next to him. “Steve, what is going on?”

“I don't think her pack knows she's missing yet. Once they realize it they'll come looking for her here. If I stay it'll cause you some hell but if I take her to them...”

“How long will that take? The first snow...” Vince broke off as another thought hit him. “You are not...you do not plan to come back, do you?” At his silence, Vince felt his temper start to burn. “Then how in the hell do you plan to help me protect my son! If you plan to leave how...”

“Shut up and listen, ok? I'm going to see if we can find her pack but I'll be here if you need me.” At Vince's angry huff, Steve chuckled. “You can't always come first Vince, you have a wife and son now. Besides, I need to do this, we need some space.”

“That means you are leaving until Shane is fucking fifteen! I know what you are trying to do Steve, I am not a complete idiot to the fact...” Vince broke off as Steve kissed him. He couldn't resist the the urge to pull him closer, arm tightening around Steve's waist, Vince groaned. When Steve pulled back, Vince chased him, a soft sound of frustration leaving him. “Steve?”

“I will be back but I need to make sure this child is taken care of. You can take care of Shane as well as I can, so be his father and do that. Protect him until I get back.” 

Vince studied the blank face, knew that despite his lack of expression Steve meant what he said. “If you find the pack, will you come back here? I'll offer what protection I can if that will help.” Vince watched as Steve tried to decide what he wanted to do. “At least...at least stay the night. You and the child can stay here and leave in the morning.” He knew once Steve left it could be months before they saw each other again. “You could meet your god son as well.”

Steve wanted to deny the offer but he would admit to a desire to see Shane. “His eyes...”

Vince grinned as he looked around the room then back at Steve. “They were dark as night but...”

“Did they have the blue flecks?” Steve frowned as he watched Vince walk around the nursery. At his silence, Steve felt his stomach churn. “Vince, if Marius sends him...”

“Blue and gold Steve, he had blue and gold flecks.” Vince grinned as Steve chuckled, nodding his head in satisfaction. “Good?”

“Yeah, means if they do come for him he will be fine and who ever Marius wants him with...”

“His daughter, I think. He said he just had a daughter and he wanted Shane as her protector.” Vince frowned in displeasure. “He can't have my son.”

“Once you explain it to Shane it will be his choice. You can't deny him the chance to be great Vince. If being a  _Protector_ is what he chooses then you have to accept that.” Steve watched as Vince turned and walked over to the windows. “You can't deny them, if you do...”

Vince shook his head in anger, letting out a huff of irritation. “But why would he choose the Wraiths? Why send  _my_ son to the one group that could kill him?”

“You and I both know he can't die, not by a human hand. You also know that Marius will protect him despite what he said.” 

“He should have just let me die. If he was going to take my son from me he should have just let me die in the war. It would have been less painful.” Vince opened the windows in front of him, sighing at the cool breeze. “Fifteen years is all he's going to give me with him. Fifteen years Steve, what the hell...” Vince turned, pausing at the look on his friends face. “Steve?”

“Marius never told you why he saved your ass, did he?” Steve studied Vince, taking in the still jet black hair and well muscled physique. “You know, you haven't changed in over a decade.”

Vince grinned, face heating as he looked away from the knowing smirk. “Fuck you Steve.” Shaking his head, Vince studied the moonlit night. “Why didn't he just let me die?”

“I asked him to save you. We all grew up together, the three of us. We've known each other since childhood, if you died it would disrupt the flow of how things were.” Steve stood behind Vince, voice soft as he tried to explain Marius' actions. “Marius didn't want to, told me that to do so would condemn you to the same life as us but I couldn't let you go. Not after so many years together so Marius...” Steve sighed as he looked out into the night. “Marius asked you what you were willing to give for the gift of eternal life and your answer was anything he asked.”

Vince stiffened in anger as he forced himself to listen. “If I had known it would have been my son I would have told him  _and_ you to just let me die.”

Steve bit back the angry retort that sprang to his lips. Instead, he reached forward and pulled Vince back against him. “You would break my heart to avoid Marius and his promise?”

Vince fought back the shiver that moved down his spine. “I didn't know what I was agreeing to Steve, he could have chosen something else. Something other than my son.”

“You know how he is though. After the death of Adrien he's been a complete asshole to everyone. How he ended up married is a surprise in itself.” Steve said with a soft chuckle. “But if he feels your son will be a Protector then let him be one.” Tightening his hold on Vince, Steve leaned down close to his ear. “He will be able to do and see things that he wouldn't have the chance to if he remains here. Rome is changing, her people and their tastes aren't the same as they were when we were kids. It's time for us to leave Vince, Marius is right. These people no longer trust us as they used to, they fear us and that's not always a good thing.”

Vince sighed, eyes closing as he slowly relaxed against Steve. “You'll go with him? At least for the first half of the journey?”

“As long as I can find Red's pack I will. Until then you need to focus on enjoying your time with your new family.” Steve slid a hand over Vince's stomach, enjoying the flex of the muscles beneath his touch. “I'll come see Shane and Linda in the morning, I need to go check on Red and find Marius.” When Vince nodded, Steve slowly moved back. “Stop worrying, things will work out the way they are supposed to.”

Vince nodded, forcing himself to remain where he was. He knew he didn't have the right to follow Steve but he would do his best to get him to stay. “So you'll stay the night?”

Steve chuckled as he turned towards the door. “You're a stubborn bastard Vince but yes I'll stay. See you in the morning.”

When the door softly clicked shit, Vince turned towards the rocking chair across from the crib. Sitting down, he let out a rough sigh. He couldn't remember giving Marius an answer, unsure if what he were being told was true or not. Despite his uneasiness, he knew both his friends were right. The people around them were no longer accepting, fear governed their emotions and put everyone in danger. If Marius or Steve were found this close to the city it would cost them all their lives.

Shaking his head, Vince stood up and left the nursery. He wanted to see his son, to make sure for himself that he was safe and that no harm had come to him. Heading back down the hall towards Linda's room, Vince slowed his steps at the sounds of voices. Peering through the partially cracked door, Vince could see someone standing over Shane's bassinet. Pushing the door open, he moved as silently as possible. “Step back from my son Marius, you said...”

“I merely wished to see him Vincent.” Marius ran a gentle hand over the dark head. “He is much like you, the energy he has will protect you and those he cares for.”

“And yet you would take him from me when he will need me the most! Why, why would you take him from me if you know...” Vince tried to keep his voice low, aware that Linda was still sleep. “If he is to be a Protector then let him decide when, at least...”

“You know I can not do that, to do so would be to shorten your life and I can not do that.” Marius slowly walked around the bassinet. 

Vince forced back the hot surge of anger as he watched Marius stop in front of him. “Why are you taking him from me? Why are you doing this to me, if you cared anything for me Marius...”

“Why do you insist on saying that? It is  _because_ I care that I am taking him” Bright gaze hot with anger and jealousy, Marius leaned close to Vince. “Damn you Vincent, you chose him over me. You chose to give your heart to one who can not give you what you want and yet here I am. Instead of at home with my wife and daughter I have come to see  _you_ and your son.” Marius ran a slim finger down the side of Vince's cheek. “Why would you not give me the chance to make you happy?”

“You can not be faithful Marius. I've known you for years and I've seen how you treat those you claim to care for or love. You would use me then throw me away.” Vince held the bright gaze watching him, aware of the others ability to shift between moods like lightning. “Steve would at least remain faithful, even if he's rarely with me.”

Marius gave Vince a searching glance, studying the determined expression and sighed softly. “It would not be all bad for him Vincent. My Sadie bears the gift and if he is the chosen one then I wish to make sure she is protected and he knows how to protect those around him.” Shaking his head, Marius looked away. “I was faithful Vince and you still chose him over me.”

Vince forced himself to ignore the soft question, knowing he couldn't give Marius an answer. “Why did you save me if you were going to punish me for it after? Why did you...” Vince broke off as he was pulled to the other side of the room. “Marius...”

“Because he knew I could do it but the price you had to pay was to high! I did not wish to put you through this but...” Marius broke off as he moved back from Vince. “You would never look at me the way you did him but I could not let you die. You mean to much to both of us to simply let you go.”

“Then leave Shane with me, Marius. You can have anything else but do not take my son.” Vince searched the pale face in front of him. Could see Marius was thinking and waited silently for his response. “Marius?”

“We have both loved you since we were able to understand what it meant. Yet you always chose Steven, no matter what I did or said or how he treated you it was always him.” Marius sighed, the sound soft in the silent room. “You offer me anything else toher than your son when the only thing I've ever wanted was you, Vincent.”

Vince blinked in surprise at the soft admission. Shaking his head, he turned away from his friend. “You would say anything to get what you want wouldn't you? Well you can't have me and you aren't getting Shane, not right now.”

“It will be up to him to decide, no matter his decision They will still come for him.” Marius ran a hand over Vince's back. “I do this to protect us all, if the old whispers are true your son will save us all through my bloodline. If that is with my daughter then I will gladly suffer your anger at my decision.”

Vince looked down at the sleeping infant, chest heavy with the burden being placed on his first born. “You could have asked for something else. Something not quite so personal or treasured.”

“Sadie bears the mark of the Seer. The first breath was ice blue Vincent. Do you remember the stories? Shane bears the mark of the Chosen. You knew there was a chance this would happen just as Steven and I knew.” Marius pulled Vince towards him, forcing him to look up at him. “Do not think this is enjoyable to me. I do not like seeing you upset or in pain. You used to trust me to know what was right, why do you not do so now? Is it because he is your son you think I would harm him?”

Vince wanted to deny the soft question, knew that Marius could sense the truth before Vince even spoke. “You will keep him safe? Nothing will happen to Shane as long as he is with you?”

Marius nodded. “He will be treated as I would treat you.”

“Keep your hands off of him Marius, Shane is not for your pleasure or...” Vince broke off as Marius leaned down and kissed him. “Damn you Marius, stop. This is not the time or place...”

Marius chuckled softly as he slowly moved back from Vince. “You still respond to me as you did when we were children. What changed between us Vincent, why did you join the war and leave me?”

Vince moved away from Marius, forcing himself to ignore the old memories. “You were with that...blond...the night of your confirmation, Steve and I saw you with the blond from the restaurant.”

Marius frowned as he thought back. “She was nothing, I never even touched her. There was no reason for me to have done so. However, two days  _after_ my confirmation you disappear with Steven and think I shouldn't wonder about that?” Marius slowly moved behind Vince, glancing up at the bed before turning to the man now watching him. “To find out you were in the war with him and that I could lose you hurt, yes. But to lose you to something that had nothing to do with us...”

“The humans were being murdered by a rogue vampire Marius. My family could have been next!” Vince glared at the silent man before turning away with a sigh. “I should have waited and asked but you never made any claims or said anything...”

“You gave yourself to me first Vincent, not Steven.  _I_ was the one to see the flush of pleasure as it covered your skin. I never made a claim on you? I marked you as mine years ago. The crescent mark behind your right ear belongs to  _my_ house. Steven knew and still he took you from me.” Voice soft, Marius held the dark gaze in front of him. “I will not let anything happen to Shane, Vincent. You and he mean to much to me to harm either of you.”

Vince nodded, stomach fluttering at what Marius just stated. “Promise me, Marius, promise me that you will protect him.”

“As much as his god father would.” Marius gave Vince a small smile as he backed away. “I have not changed my mind when it comes to claiming you Vincent. If I can not have you as I wish then through your son I will have you. Forgive me, my friend for any pain I have or will cause you.” Turning, Marius headed to the door. “Make sure you tell Steven you now know the truth, after all this time, you are aware that I did not leave you.”

Vince watched as Marius left the room. Turning to the sleeping infant next to him, he sighed. Shane was the best part of him, the one part that no one could taint and if the Wraiths...

“Vince?”

Looking up, Vince gave Linda a small smile. “How are you feeling sweetheart?” He watched as Linda yawned, a soft smile curving her lips up. “I was just watching him sleep.”

“Everything ok so far?”

Nodding, Vince leaned down and picked up his sleeping son. Carrying him to the bed, he climbed in next to Linda. “Yes, everything is good, thank you for my son.” He handed Shane to Linda, watching as she prepared to feed the now hungry infant. He couldn't help the small curl of worry that twisted his stomach but forced it back. He wouldn't worry about Steve or Marius right now. Now, he was going to focus on his wife and newborn son...for as long as he was allowed.

 


	3. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into why Marius feels they way he does and how Steve had a hand in it...

“My lord, excuse the interruption but you have a visitor.”

Marius looked up in surprise, wondering who would be coming to the house so early in the morning. “Show them in Malachi.” Standing, Marius moved from behind his desk, curious as to who his guest was. Glancing down at the paperwork on the desk top, he sighed. Marius kept replaying his last conversation with Vince in his head. “Steven should have told you the truth. None of this had to happen if he had simply...”

“Simply what, told him your ass was playing him for a jackass? I didn't think you'd want me to ruin the god damn surprise, Marius.”

Head snapping up, Marius glared at the cold expression in front of him. “If you had simply told him the truth he wouldn't have to go through this. He _never_ would have left and went to war if you had simply been honest with him.” Marius glared at Steve, aware that his newborn daughter slept in the next room. “What do you want Steven, you have him is that not enough? Why are you here, what more do you want from me now?”

“You leave Vince and his family the fuck alone. I'll beat the living shit out of you if you so much as harm one hair on my god son's head.” Expression cold, Steve held the angry silvery blue gaze. “I am serious when I tell you that I will protect them with my life.”

“And you think I would not? _You_ took him from me, you took Vincent and convinced him to join the war and look what happened! _Your_ decision cost him his _life!_ ” Marius slammed his fist down on the desk, rage making him crack the glass. “It is because of _you_ that I had to do what I did and now he hates _me_ for it!” Turning away from Steve, Marius took a deep breath. “I simply wish for a protector for Sadie. You have no offspring or else I would have come to you.” Looking out the window, Marius smiled at the first rays of sunlight. “Have you seen him yet? Shane, have you seen his eyes?”

Steve studied the man in front of him. He'd never thought Marius had taken it his separation from Vince so hard. “Did you really care for him?” He chose to wait until Marius answered before he would talk about Shane.

“He meant more than life and my life was already taken from me when I entered this world.” Voice soft, Marius turned towards his chair. Sitting down,he motioned for Steve to join him. “He has Vince's hair but his mother's features. He will be a great man Steven, just as his father is.” Looking up, Marius wasn't surprised to find Steve watching him. “You did not believe I was serious about him, did you?”

“Why Shane, why didn't you take your ass to the pack if you wanted a protector for your daughter?” Steve watched as Marius looked away before finally letting out an angry sound of frustration. “Marius?”

“Again, it is because you took him from me. This is the only way I can have him close to me. The only way I will be allowed to even be near him after what you did.” Marius fought back the urge to lean over the desk and slap the smirk off of Steve's face. “You'll never have him as I did however. You'll never know what he looked like his very first time. You will never see him as I have, the first blush of passion was for _me_ , Steven, not you.” Eyes narrowed, Marius watched as Steve bristled in anger. “It is forbidden in the house, Steven. Do not forget your manners nor the fact that my daughter is here.”

“We both know if you wanted Vince nothing would have stopped you from coming after him. My taking him with me wasn't a surprise to you either. If it had been...” Steve broke off at the look on Marius' face. “Marius?”

Marius stood and walked over to the bookcase on the far wall. “This came the night you took Vincent. That was the reason for her visit. Adrien had been hurt in the war, then to find out you convinced Vincent to join...” Marius picked up a letter, yellowed with age and sighed. “It was a letter from Adrien asking for us to forgive him. My parents didn't even want to read it but I did. He was my older brother. Disobedient or not, he was still their son and to ignore his last request...”

Steve frowned as he took the letter from Marius. Reading it, he shook his head at what was described to the reader. Adrien spoke of how they used him and another Vampire to hunt the Romans and the wolves. He wrote of the bloodshed of war and why it was not as they had been told. “He didn't want you to join in case they decided to turn you into a weapon.” Steve remembered how the Romanians used the Vampire's as a means to defeat their oppressors. “I didn't know Mar, you were always flirting with one piece of ass or another. I figured you were eventually going to hurt him with your bullshit.”

“But I would have _never_ sent Vincent to the war, I would have _never_ done _anything_ for that to happen! Do you know what it did to me to get your letter about him? You took him from where he was safe...protected and he died because of it. Now, with the situation as it is I again look as if I do not care, when that is _not_ the truth!” Marius sighed as he glanced at the door across from him. Shaking his head, he decided to change the subject. “Elizabeth is beautiful, we will have a good life together.”

“But you still want him.” Steve watched as Marius straightened, slim hands brushing his waist coat down. He'd known of his friends obsession with Vince since they were teens. Had known about it and had done everything he could to keep them apart, despite the pain it had caused them. When Marius had reached his majority, his family had thrown him a party. Steve, despite his family being a pack of werewolves, had been invited, along with Vince. He hadn't known anything was going on between the two until Vince had seen Marius with the blond. “Why did you marry her if you don't...”

“I love her, of course I do. She is and will be the mother of my children. She is also aware of how I feel about Vincent.” Marius sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Have you been to see Sadie yet? You will understand why I want Shane for her.” Marius turned to Steve with a grin. “She has the flecks, Steven. The ones from the old tales, Sadie has them as well.”

“That means...” Steve frowned as he looked down at the letter in his hands. “How is it possible? I thought it didn't travel with the eyes?”

Marius chuckled as he sat down across from Steve. “You will have to see her to believe me.” Leaning forward, Marius pressed a blue button before looking up at Steve. “The old stories...we always thought they were stories but what if they are not, Steven? What if the Protector _is_ of human origin? Vincent died, Steven, long before I got to him but what if...”

“That would mean we need to find Pack Wyatt. I found Juls Red in the woods around Vince's place. If the old stories are true...” Steve frowned, looking up when a nurse walked in with a small bundle wrapped in pink. “Is this the new little lady?”

Marius nodded, eyes on the small form in front of him. He felt his lips curve up as he reached for his daughter. “She is a wonder to me. I have yet to hear an angry cry from her but she looks at me as if she knows me.” He waved the nurse away, smiling down at the small face in front of him. “She is beautiful even while sleeping.”

Steve looked at Marius closely, head tilted in concentration. The wonder that filled his friends voice was new, unexpected. “Well, she is your daughter, Mar, what did you expect?”

“You will protect her Steven, yes? Shane is...Vincent may deny Them but I can not let her live in a world that would mean her more harm than good.” Running a hand over his daughter's head, Marius looked at Steve. “I do not wish to take Shane from Vincent, I merely wish to keep our children safe and yes, that requires the help of the pack. If this, Juls Red, is of Pack Wyatt...”

Steve frowned as he thought about the child back at Vince's house. “She wears the white of their people. Her hair remind me of the snow capped hills of home but her eyes are as red as rubies.” Sighing, Steve watched as Marius leaned down and kissed a pale cheek. “She could decide she prefers a wolf, not a wraith, as her protector.”

“Until then, _I_ wish for her to have him as her protector.” Marius looked up at Steve, a sad smile on his lips. “Are you going to deny my child the chance to live safely? You took Vincent from me, will you also take Shane from her as well?”

Steve shook his head, eyes on the small face in front of him. When bright eyes stared back at him, Steve chuckled. “You're about as bad as your father and you can't even talk yet.” Leaning forward, Steve took the small bundle, holding the soft gaze. “Her eyes will change, Mar, do you see the red and gold in them?”

“She carries the Spiritus est Lamia. (Breath of the Vampire)  Can you imagine what the possibilities could be if she were to find the right Protector? Shane has the mark as does Sadie, maybe the child with you is the third to the triangle? Is there a possibility...” Marius watched as Steve grinned at the infant in his arms. “Steven?”

“If that is Shane's purpose then I will make sure to protect them both.” Voice soft, Steve watched as bright gray eyes studied him. “How long...”

“They will both age just as normal children do until they reach majority. Sadie will stop aging after she reaches her prime which is usually ten years after her majority. Shane will age slower than normal humans, much like Vincent.” Marius reached for his daughter, anxious to keep her close to him. “This world we live in now means them harm Steven. If I can not convince Vincent to let Them take Shane...”

“They might kill him.” Steve knew about the fear humans harbored against them. Knew that they blamed them for the deaths that had happened recently. “Did you tell him that to scare him or convince him to leave?”

“They will blame him for us being here. The murdering of that family two counties over has not gone unnoticed. You say you found the wolf child near Vincent's?” Marius adjusted his hold on Sadie, sitting back as he glanced down before looking back up at Steve. “If we leave for the America's we will be safe. There, no one knows of our past or who we are. We can all afford to live in the new country. If You and Vincent will go with me Steven, we can start over and our children won't have to fear for their lives.”

“The pack may not want to move to the new country though. If I can not convince them to go with us...” Steve glanced over at the liquor cabinet and sighed. Standing, he headed over to the dark cherry wood cabinet and studied the bottles behind the glass. “Old man Wyatt said the move from Romania to Rome was to much. His son and grandson may wish to leave though. The pack is being killed off and as the children grow stronger so does the people's fear of them.”

Marius nodded, looking out the window at the now bright morning sky. “We have all done well for ourselves, yes? Do you think if we leave, our children will finally be free? Despite our wealth it is not enough to protect all of us and if we lose the pack...”

Steve shook his head, taking a sip of brandy from the now half filled glass in front of him. “I'm taking Red to them later in the week, I'll see what the general feel is when I get there.”

“What of your own Steven? Would you leave them here or extend the offer to them as well?” Marius was aware of the lack of connection Steve had with his own pack. Wouldn't question his friend if he chose not to invite them along. “If you do not wish...”

“I'll go talk to them, don't hold ya' breath for them to agree though.” Steve glanced over at Marius, a sense of sadness swept over him as he watched the other with his daughter. “Would you really take Shane from Vince just to keep him close?”

“Non, I would not hurt him in such a way. I simply wish to keep everyone safe.” Marius glanced over at Steve, a smile playing around his lips. “We were always best together, separated seems to do us no good.”

“If you will let Shane stay with Vince then I'll convince him to move.” At the look of surprise, Steve chuckled ruefully. “I love him to, contrary to what you believe. I've never wanted him unhappy and you taking Shane from him doesn't make him happy, but if he were closer when it came time...”

“Do you think...” Marius looked down at a soft whimper, frowning in displeasure at his daughter's distress. “Excuse me for a moment Steven, I must attend to Sadie.”

Steve watched as Marius stood and left the room, surprised at the look of worry on his face. Reaching down to his pocket, he pulled out a small picture. The three smiling faces staring back at him reminded him of a time when things had been easier. A time long before they had to worry for their lives.

Shaking his head, Steve looked up as Marius walked back into the room carrying Sadie. “Can't seem to put her down can you?” Sliding the picture back into his pocket, Steven chuckled at the look he was given.

“Non, she is to beautiful to have to wait for anything or anyone.” Marius grinned as he sat down. “She needed to be changed and I am not yet comfortable with something so intimate.”

Steve grinned as he finished his drink. “Mar, you keep your word and I'll keep mine. We both love him and keeping him safe as well as the children is the only thing that matters anymore.”

Marius softly agreed, eyes on the small flushed face of his daughter. “I will do whatever I must to protect those closest to me.” He smiled at the soft gurgle he was given. “Sadie agrees with me, do you not, mea mundum muliebrem?” (my beautiful jewel.) 

“I'll talk to him about letting Shane go but you have to keep your word. Don't be an asshole just because Vince doesn't immediately agree, Mar.” Steve watched as Marius sighed in agreement. “Look, you know it will take some time...”

“It has been two damn decades Steven, not _years_ but _decades_! How much longer...” Marius broke off at the start of a soft cry. “Non, hush little one forgive me, I did not mean to yell.” When Sadie finally quieted back down, Marius looked up at Steve. “Fine, anything to protect my daughter from those who would harm her.”

Steve nodded, watching as Marius stood up and walked over to the window. “She can stand the sunlight?”

“She can walk in day and night.” Marius said softly. He watched as bright, silver gray eyes stared up at him. Shifting to his left, he smiled. “Come look Steven, see the mark?”

Steve frowned as he walked over to the window. He was curious about the child's eyes. “Every fourth or fifth generation bears the mark, if she is...” Steve looked down at the small face, watching as red and gold flecks drifted in and out of focus. “Shane's are blue and gold.” Steve didn't mention that Red's fur was tipped in red, matching her eyes.

“So you _have_ seen him? He is a handsome infant, Vincent must be so proud of him.” Marius whispered, bright gaze focused on his daughter. “I will make arrangements to move the families. The sooner we depart the safer we will be. I do not trust the villagers to not try and harm the children.” He looked up at Steve and grinned. “The trip will be a testament to our friendship, will we survive it or will we end up hurting each other?”

Steve chuckled as he watched Marius whisper softly to Sadie. He knew it was going to take everything he had to convince Vince to leave with Marius. Especially in light of their most recent argument. Sighing, Steve turned towards the door, pausing before opening it. “Mar?”

“Yes Steven?”

“If he comes to you...” Steve knew them better than they thought. Marius would do his best to keep his word but Vince wouldn't make it easy for him. “If he comes to you what will you do?”

Marius gave Steve a questioning look, until he realized what the unasked question was. “I can not promise I will walk away, not after two decades. However, I will do my best to avoid a situation where we would...” Marius broke off as he searched for the right words. “I will do my best not to be alone with him.” Despite the uneasy feeling, Marius said the words. Could tell they were what Steve wanted to hear by the relaxing of his features. “Is there a reason to worry Steven?”

“No, not really. I just don't want to see him or Shane get hurt.” Steve knew Marius meant what he said, would do everything possible to protect his daughter and Shane. “I'll see you at the gathering tonight?”

Marius nodded, bright gaze still on his daughter. “I will be bringing Sadie and Elizabeth. I wish to present my daughter to the elders as well.”

“If they choose to take her now?” Steve saw the reaction, despite Marius trying to hide it, he saw the quick flash of worry.

“Then I will have no other choice but to let her go.” Marius felt his stomach twist at the thought of having to let go of his daughter. “Maybe...” He looked up at Steve, confused at the thoughts now swirling in his head. “They will take Shane as well, maybe there is a way to avoid such a thing happening tonight.”

Steve nodded, he'd known Marius had simply been upset the night he'd gone to see Vince, more at the thought of losing him again than anything else. “We'll worry about it tonight. Until then take care of her until I get back.”

“ _Are_ you coming back Steven? You never really tell us anymore?” Marius studied his friend, turning from the window with a small smile. “It would be nice if you were to stay with us longer this time.”

Steve nodded, glancing down at Sadie then back to Marius. “You'll know before he does, just keep your ass away from trouble Mar and don't go fucking with Shane or Vince.” When Marius nodded, Steve sighed. “Take care of them.”

Marius nodded, watching as the door closed softly behind Steve. He knew Vince would follow Steve, question was would he follow knowing Marius was going as well. Looking down, he smiled softly. “When you find love little one, hold on to it. Never do anything so foolish as to lose it.” Pressing a kiss against Sadie's forehead, Marius rocked her gently. He decided everything else can wait, right now the only thing that mattered was his daughter and the future he hoped she would have.

 


	4. Business First...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vince knows the truth...Marius is exposed...Steve is still an asshole but we love them either way...

After postponing the ceremony, Marius and Steve decided to wait until Steve's return. It took him almost two weeks of searching before he found Pack Wyatt. He hadn't been expecting a warm welcome, nor was he expecting to be questioned and accused of kidnapping. It wasn't until Marius had shown up, Vince along with him, and explained why Red had been with Steve, had he been released.

Now, sitting at a table in the kitchen of a small country house, Steve glared at Vince and Marius. “Why in the hell is  _he_ here?”

Blinking in surprise, Marius frowned at Steve's tone. “Mind the tone with which you ask that question, Steven. One would almost think you were jealous.” 

Eyes narrowing in anger, Steve leaned forward in his chair. “Don't play your fucking games with me, Mar. I know you and I know...”

“Christ, would you two cut it out? For once, in over three decades, could you  _act_ like I am still in the same god damn room?!” Vince glared at Steve and Marius, his temper making him clench his jaw in frustration. He'd tried talking to Marius on the trip to rescue their friend, only to be avoided at every turn. “You two act like I'm not even in the fucking room, what the fuck is wrong with both of you! We came here to help you Steve not discuss why I am here!”

“That's exactly what I  _want_ to know though. Why  _did_ Marius bring you along, Vince?” Steve held the silver gaze glaring back at him. “Mar, I swear...”

“Fuck you Steven. I am not the type to go back on their word. You, however, are. Do not judge me by your principles or morals. If you feel I am lying then feel free to ask Vincent. For now, good day gentlemen.” Stomach churning, Marius glared at Steve as he stood up and turned away from the table. He avoided the dark gaze watching him, knew what he would see if he turned to look at Vince. 

“Why are you running away if you did nothing wrong, Mar?” Tone mocking, Steve watched in satisfaction as Marius struggled to control his temper.

Stiffening in anger, Marius forced himself to keep his voice even. “Damn you and your ignorant implications. I am not guilty of anything, I simply do not wish to sit here and listen to you lecture  _me_ about anything right now. If he had  _not_ come then you would be facing a wolf council and we both know their judgment for kidnapping.” Shaking his head, Marius kept his back to his friends. “I am not always the one at fault Steven, you hold some blame here as well.”

“Yeah, well, Vince ain't said shit so I'm not going to hold my breath for punishment.” Steve sat back, arms folded over his chest as he studied the man standing across from him. “Sit down Marius, you're ruining Vince's breakfast.” 

“Do not do that Steve. Do not use me as a means to get back at Mar. You always do that, asshole that you are. Why can't you just be...” Vince broke off at the sound of the door closing with a soft click. Frowning in frustration, Vince turned from the door back to Steve. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Why do you always have to be such an asshole to Mar? What the hell did he do and what did he give his word about?!” 

Studying the man across from him, Vince scowled. Ever since Steve had come to him about the families moving, Vince had been curious. He wanted to talk to Marius about the idea. Find out more of what he had planned and if he could help in some way. “Steve?”

“I told him to keep his hands off of you and he agreed as long as I came and talked to you about leaving.” Steve watched as Vince tried to hide his agitation, wondering if he should have told him the truth or not. “What's going on Vince?”

Vince shook his head, glancing back at the door before turning back to Steve with a sigh. “Why can't you just be nice to Mar? Why do you have to always...”

“Are you falling for him again?” Steve watched as Vince flushed, his jaw clenching as he struggled with an answer. “What have you two been up to Vince?”

Vince glared at Steve, struggling to hold on to his temper. “Nothing is going on between us Steve, just because I happen to show some type of concern for a friend...”

“A friend Vince? Come on, we all know if Mar showed the least amount of interest you would be all over him.” Steve watched as Vince's dark gaze narrowed. “I'm not scared of you McMahon, you think that look hurts my feelings?”

“I do not fucking care about how you feel, you smug bastard. All I want to know is why you started in on Marius. He has done nothing but worry about your safety, which of course is strange but...” Vince broke off with a sigh. He wouldn't admit he was jealous to Steve. The fact that Marius showed more concern over Steve's safety than he did for Vince made his stomach clench. What was going on? For almost two and a half decades Marius has chased after Vince. There were times when he hadn't been able to sit in the same room without Marius trying to molest him. And now...now he missed the weight of the silvery blue gaze on him. “What else did he give his word about Steve?”

“Nothing you need to concern your ass about.” Steve knew that if Vince found out what Marius promised he'd be pissed. Despite his initial resistance to Marius' advances, Vince enjoyed the attention. He enjoyed knowing he had someone with Marius' power and strength at his beck and call. Steve knew that Vince still enjoyed the attention despite how angry he pretended to be. Studying him now, Steve could now understand why Marius had gotten upset. 

Leaning forward, he looked closer at Vince, watching as he slowly turned red. From anger or embarrassment, Steve wasn't sure but he was going to find out. “Maybe I should be asking  _you_ what happened on the trip here.”

Vince shifted in his seat, aware of the narrowed blue gaze now focused on him. “Nothing you bastard. He promised you he wouldn't touch me and he kept his word.”

“That means you keep your ass away from him as well Vince. He doesn't need you making this harder for him.” Steve watched as Vince struggled to control his temper. He knew now that Vince had been told the truth, there was no keeping him from Marius except for the man himself. “You both have wives and kids, focus on that and not on temptation.”

“Fuck you Steve, you knew how much Mar meant and still you kept the truth from me. Do not lecture me about what I need to do and why. If Mar is willing I will not say no.” Vince stood up from his chair, dark gaze narrowed on Steve. “Do not think he is as unwilling as you would like. Marius will do as he pleases and if doing me will please him...”

“If he touches you he knows what the consequences will be.” Steve could see Vince was getting pissed. Knew that once he left the room he'd go in search of the other. “Don't make this harder for him than it already is Vince.”

Vince fought to keep his temper in check but the thought of not having something he craved so badly...

“Vince?” Steve watched as the wood beneath Vince's grip started to crack. “Vince let go of the chair before you...” Steve broke off as the wood cracked, breaking as Vince stared down in surprise. “Feel better now? Which one of you is paying for this place anyway?”

Uncurling his fingers from around the broken wood, Vince snorted in derision. “Well since we know it will not be you do not fucking worry about it.” He stared down at his hands, pulling the splinters out with a frown. “You are such an asshole Steve, why would you make him give his word to stay away from me?”

“Because we need his head clear in order for us to get out of here. Mar wasn't joking when he said we need to leave Rome. The people here are becoming bitter and resentful of us.” Steve sighed as Vince slowly sat back down. “In order for us to get out of Rome, we need Marius at the top of his game. You and I both know that no matter how much money Mar spends there is still a real threat to us. If you go around fucking with his head, we'll never get out of here and there's a chance the children may never be safe.”

Vince tried to ignore the truth to Steve's words. He knew that when focused, Marius was a force to be reckoned with. That didn't change the fact that he wanted him. Wanted him in a way he'd thought he'd let go of a long time ago. “So the pack is going with us?” Vince stared down at his hand, sighing as the small cuts slowly healed. He'd long gotten used to the fact that he was able to heal, most times without the aide of a physician. After Marius saved his life... “Why would you ask him to make  _that_ promise Steve? Why that  _specific_ promise.” Vince didn't look up at the silent man across from him, aware of why he was so quiet. “Why are you so determined...”

“I  _told_ you why Vince. One, you two are married with kids and two, because he needs to focus on what needs to be done.” Steve watched as Vince flexed his hands, a frown curving his lips down. “Vince?”

“You are a very bad liar Steve.” Vince looked up at the silent man. He could see the worry in the bright ocean blue eyes. “If I go to him there is nothing you can do to stop me. Mar wants me, you have no right to dictate whether...”

“I have every fucking right if it will protect the children and families. You are a distraction for him and right now we can not afford that. If you want your wife and son safe you will either listen to what I am telling you or I  _will_ keep him from you.”

“You arrogant son of a bitch, what makes you think I would let you?” Shaking his head in angry frustration, Vince stood up and sighed. “I do not even know why we are having this conversation. After all of this time the only thing that matters is protecting what is important.” Turning, Vince walked towards the door. “Do not think that because you forced the promise from him I won't make him break it.”

Steve felt his jaw clench as Vince left the room. He knew telling Vince the truth would cause them all trouble. Despite now being immortal, Vince had been human first. When they were children he was prone to playing jokes on his friends and family. Some were funny others were mean and cruel and Vince had been known for his cruelty growing up. If it hadn't been for Steve and Marius, Vince would have gotten beaten up a lot more often than he had. 

Shaking his head, Steve finished his breakfast before leaving the suite. He decided he would go spend the day with Red and her pack before he went in search of Marius. He owed him an apology but he knew Vince was more than likely looking for him now. Staring down at the now empty plate, Steve set down his napkin before standing and moving away from the table. He had a good feeling about the pack. If things continued the way they were now, they could be leaving by the end of the month. Glancing back behind him, Steve frowned at the silent room. He would come back later, he knew he would need to check on his friends but for now he would leave them to do what ever they needed for the time being.

Steve never noticed the man standing in the shadows. He walked away from the suite unaware that Vince watched him. 

When Steve disappeared outside, Vince turned and headed in the opposite direction. He needed to find Marius and ask him about the promise he made. “Why in the hell would he promise something like that?” Vince muttered darkly. He couldn't understand why Marius would agree to what Steve asked. After all this time, why would Marius not take advantage of the opportunity in front of him?

Sighing, Vince walked down the hallway and turned to his right. Marius preferred the right due to the moon at night. Studying the portraits hanging on the castle walls, Vince tried to tell himself he was doing this out of curiosity. Not because he was jealous, not because he missed the attention from Marius. He simply wanted to know...

“Vincent?”

Vince stopped, blinking at the surprised expression staring back at him. “Marius.” He watched as the blond in front of him stepped back, a flash of fear moving across the smooth features. Looking around, Vince realized he was standing in Marius' bedroom. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the other, dark gaze moving over him slowly. “We need to talk, Mar.”

Marius watched as Vince closed the door, heart racing as he moved around the bed. “We can talk elsewhere Vincent, this is not...”

“You won't stand or sit still long enough for me to talk to you. What in the hell is going on Mar? Why would you make that promise to Steve?” Vince studied his friend. Hair unbound, Marius was dressed in a loose white shirt, open at the neck, a pair of black breeches, and black, scuffed boots. “Were you leaving, why does it look...”

“There is something I must take care of before we depart.” Marius interrupted Vince as he turned towards the chair behind him, reaching for his jacket and hat. What would make Vince come to his room? Why would he think they needed to talk about anything when...Jerking in surprise, Marius turned, stepping back from the hand on his shoulder. “Do not...”

“Do not what Mar, do not touch you? Just what in the hell is going on between you and Steve? Are you fucking him, is that why you made that promise?” Vince watched as Marius' eyes changed from bright silver to opaque. “You do not scare me Mar, I do not care anymore about your anger. You would not harm me even if you wanted to.”

Jaw clenched, Marius turned away from Vince. Heading towards the wardrobe, he opened the pine closet. Hands shaking, he moved through the set of dark suits hanging up. “I made the promise simply to get us out of Rome. If I can not do that how will you trust me again?”

“So you fucking promise Steve not to come near me? How is that...” Vince broke off as he was suddenly pressed against the wall. Sucking in a quick breath, he could feel the rage coming off of his friend. “Mar?” He didn't flinch as the fingers around his biceps tightened. “Tell me the truth, for once tell me your god damn self what the fuck is going on!”

“Damn you, I can not  _think_ straight when we are alone! You make me forget the things I need to remember when you touch me! We share blood memories, memories that no other can or will ever be able to share. The...the anger you hold for my supposed betrayal has yet to leave you and if I do this...” Marius sighed, releasing Vince and stepping back. He hadn't meant to use force on his friend but he couldn't have Vince thinking he and Steve were messing around. “If I do this then maybe you will not leave me completely, again.” Sighing, Marius sank down to the settee behind him, holding the dark gaze in front of him. “You do not understand the torture it has been for me Vincent. To have you so close yet you are still so distant with me. It has not been easy for me to see you with Steven more than me.  _We_ used to be that close.” Sighing, Marius frowned as Vince slowly moved forward. “I made the promise because it is the only way I will be able to say no to you.”

Vince felt his temper start to burn. “You can not guarantee that, Mar. You can not make a promise that you know has the potential to be broken.” He wouldn't accept the fact that he couldn't have the man sitting in front of him. They had been young but Vince had also been very much aware of what he wanted and who. “Are you telling me that to keep Steve happy you will deny yourself?”

Marius let out a derisive snort of laughter. “Deny myself? I am simply doing the same thing I have been  _forced_ to do for the past two and a half decades! I am making sure we are all safe! I am making sure that we do not have any issue with leaving this god forsaken, hate filled country! Do you think I enjoy the idea of you and he? I do not but I am doing what I must to protect those I care for the most!” Anger making his voice harsh, Marius glared at Vince. He was agitated, nervous, and desperately fighting back his response to Vince. It was not lost on him that he was currently in the worst place in the room. The settee sat between a stone wall and the bed, which was now in clear view behind Vince. 

Forcing his gaze to remain on the man in front of him, Marius stiffened as he noticed the dark look on Vince's face. “Non, Vincent, you can not...”

“Do not think I will let you keep that promise Mar. If I had known sooner, none of this would have happened. I can not blame you anymore for Steve not telling me the truth.” Vince knew if he moved to fast, Marius would run. The usually confident expression was wary and nervous. The cocky smirk that usually curved his lips was replaced by a scowl of frustration. “I'm not saying anything you know to be untrue. If I want you Mar, I will have you and there is nothing that will stop me.”

“You can not force me Vincent. I care nothing for the idea and I care even less for you to make the threat. Do not think that because we have history I will simply fall back into your arms.” Marius glared at Vince, anger and frustration making his voice drop. “If you believe I value myself so little then you are mistaken. You are more than welcome to  _try_ and make me break my promise but we are both aware I will not. A promise once given...”

“Is a promise once made.” Vince sighed, frustrated and turned on by the man across from him. “But  _why_ Mar? Of all things why would you give him your word on that?”

“I promised not to be alone with you or touch you while we are here.” Shaking his head in frustration, Marius ran a hand through his hair. “Again, we can not afford to make any mistakes in our haste to leave. If we are to protect our families I need to keep a clear head and Steven is aware of that. I can not do that if all I am thinking about is you.”

Vince sat down next to Marius. It was rare to see the other like this, he was usually immaculately dressed from head to toe. Now however, his hair was loose around his shoulders and he looked exhausted. “Are you not sleeping, Mar?” Vince ran a hand over a well muscled thigh. “You look like you could use some rest.”

“Do not do that Vincent.” Marius stood up, forcing himself to remain calm as he moved away from Vince. “I just explained to you why we can not do this.” Confused and aroused, Marius headed towards the chair, reaching again for his jacket and hat. “You keep asking the same questions and I keep giving you the same answers. Until we are all out of Rome we can not do this.” Marius shrugged into his coat, the need to get away from Vince making him inattentive to the others actions. 

Turning, Marius gasped in surprise to find Vince standing behind him. Stepping back, Marius realized he was trapped between Vince and the chair. “Vincent...”

“Are you telling me you will deny me if I say I want you?” Vince watched the flush of excitement that darkened Marius' skin. Knew the tell tale signs of the others will cracking. “If you tell me right now you are going to deny me...”

“I am...” Marius broke off as a hand moved across his stomach. Fighting back a shiver of pleasure, he forced his mind to stay focused on what he had to say. “I am saying that I will not break my promise, not even for you, Vincent. You are aware of how I feel, the issue is...” Marius stopped as Vince jerked him forward. “Non, Vincent, do not do this.”

Vince knew he was the only one who could force Marius to break his promise. Has asked him to do so more than once to Vince's advantage but he never thought of what it cost Marius. Holding him close, Vince searched the face in front of him. “You and Steve...”

“There is nothing going on between us. I do not feel for him as I do for you.” Breathless, Marius forced himself not to press against Vince. He would admit to missing the others touch, missed the quiet nights filled with soft whispers and breathless laughter. Shaking his head, Marius watched the man studying him in confused silence. “Vincent?”

Vince shook his head in frustration. “Three decades, Mar. Three decades and you will make us wait longer?” Vince ran a hand through Marius' hair, enjoying the feel of the blond strands. “Tell me, Marius, how much longer...”

“Until...until we are safely away from Rome.” Marius pulled back from Vince, forcing back the hot rush of disappointment that swept over him. “We can not stay here Vincent, if we do the children are in danger. I love my daughter. Nothing and no one comes before her.” Buttoning up his jacket, Marius set his hat on his head. Pulling the brim down low, he sighed. “I must go, there are somethings I must attend to before we leave tomorrow.”

Vince nodded, watching as Marius finished getting dressed. Frowning, Vince finally realized just  _how_ Marius was dressed. “Mar, where are you going dressed like that? That is not how you would usually dress if...”

“If I were going to do something legal? Non, the less you know Vincent the better off you will be. Let me do what I do best, we will leave in the morning.” Marius gave Vince a small smile before making sure his sword belt was secure. Turning, he headed to the door and opened it. Glancing back, Marius paused at the look on Vince's face. “I will return Vincent, do not worry.”

Vince nodded, watching as the door closed behind the dark clad figure. He tried to forget the last time he'd heard that statement, tried to push back the sliver of fear that moved down his spine. Walking to the door, Vince jerked it open only to find the hall empty and silent. “Mar?” Looking from left to right, Vince sighed. He would have to find Steve in order to track Marius. If they had a repeat of what happened when they were children...

Shaking his head, Vince closed the door to the bedroom and headed down the hall. He had a feeling he new what Marius was going to do, and this time he planned to be around if anything went wrong.

 


	5. Sângele familiilor - Blood of the Families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ok, I'm not a Vampire or a Wolf but this is just my idea and my story and it may not be accurate but it made me smile to write it :) Hope you enjoy it as much as I did!!!

Marius glanced around the tavern, studying the men and women that occupied the small building. He knew he should have waited until Steve returned but he needed to get away from Vince. He was testing his will and Marius was determined not to break his promise.

Sighing, he sat back in his chair, keeping his hat low over his eyes. Marius was aware that he would stand out in a crowd, if for no other reason than his eye color. His family, descendants of Romanian royalty, had been loved among their people. Until somewhere in his family history, someone turned to drinking blood from others. He could remember the stories his great grandfather would tell. Remembered hearing the whispers from the villagers, saw the fear in their eyes whenever they ventured out.

Shaking his head, Marius looked up in time to see a tall, broad shouldered brunette enter the tavern. Watching him, Marius waited until he stopped at the bar before studying the other man. He had been waiting most of the evening for the stranger, knowing he'd show up sooner or later. He was known as Nash, the head of a wolf pack from the Americas. Marius knew it was going to take some skill to negotiate terms with him. Having heard of the other simply through rumors, Marius was wary.

Nash was known to be difficult, turning on a partner faster than they could take a breath. He was said to be searching for his pack partner, a blond wolf simply known as Heartbreaker. Sighing, Marius was also aware that Nash was from the same pack as Steve, something Marius hoped would give him an advantage. However, he was sure it would be more of a problem than a help. Nash was also part of the pack that had forced Steve's family to leave.

When rich, cerulean blue eyes turned to him, Marius simply nodded. He'd met the other while at a gathering of politicians and top military personnel. Despite his distaste for war, Marius was consulted on certain aspect of their military maneuvers. The man across the room just so happened to be a Primus Ordinis in the Roman Army...among other lesser known titles. Marius waited patiently as Nash took his drink from the bartender and headed towards him. He needed one thing from this man and this man needed one thing from him.

“They say you can tell me where my partner is?”

His voice was soft but deep, the tone direct but questioning. Studying the man standing in front of him, Marius motioned to the chair. “Is there somewhere you need to be now?” He knew how to get to this man, had the information he wanted but had also made it clear it came with a price. “I am not asking for more than you are. You seek someone that wishes to remain hidden. I wish to know why.”

“If you're asking that then you  _have_ seen him, or know someone who knows where he is.”

Marius watched as Nash took a drink. He could sense the unrest in the other, knew it worried him for Marius to know anything about him. And yet...

“Don't think I don't know who you are. You are friends with my cousin, despite his parents bringing him here. I am aware of  _your_ reputation as well, my lord.”

Stiffening in surprise, Marius leaned forward. “Do not think to test that which you hear. Some rumors are just that, rumors.” He studied the smirking man in front of him. Could see where he and Steve could be related. “You do not believe Steven would follow me.”

“No, I believe it, I don't believe he'd choose you over me.”

Shaking his head, Marius frowned. There was something off about the man now. Glancing around the room, he noticed the two new occupants, both dressed in the same dark cloaks as Nash. Turning his gaze back to the man in front of him, Marius smiled. “Interesting what one would do for their  _true_ family.” He watched as Nash's gaze narrowed in anger. “Ah ah ah my friend, watch your temper. We would not want everyone to know your other secret now, would we?”

“Where is he.”

Marius wouldn't pretend he didn't know who Nash was asking about. “Warn your companions to remain where they are, again, I do not travel alone.” Marius was known to always have Steve or Vince nearby, this time, however was not the case. If he could not bluff the other...

“I'm not worried about them, I just want my partner back.”

Nodding, Marius slowly sat back in his seat. “He is preparing to leave for the America's. It would seem he has grown homesick, so to speak.” He watched the look of interest that filled Nash's eyes. “This is not what you expected.”

“He left because of lies and bullshit, I'm curious why he's going back.”

“Maybe your ass should ask him that face-to-face, cousin.”

Marius looked up in surprise, frowning to find Steve standing behind Nash. “Now is not the time Steven.” He watched as Steve slowly walked around the table. “I do not...”

“We need to talk,  _now_ .” Steve kept his gaze on Nash, noticing the smirk curving his lips. “You're ass is a long way from home Nash, what are you and the Stooges doing here?”

“The war, cousin. The wealth one can make off of feudal factions is amazing.”

Steve watched as Nash slowly stood up. “What are you doing here with him, Mar. You know you should have...” Steve leaned down close to Marius, eyes still on the man across from them. “Vince is worried about you, get your ass up and go outside.”

Marius bit back the angry retort that sprang to his lips. He frowned at the small sliver of pleasure that moved over him at Steve's words. “There is something I must finish with our friend first. I will be out shortly.” He held the blue gaze next to him, released a soft breath once Steve nodded and backed away. Turning back to Nash, Marius gave him a small smile. “Would you care to rejoin me, Salararius?” Voice soft, Marius waited with a sense of satisfaction at the look on Nash's face. He knew who the other was, had wanted to keep it to himself but Steve's arrival changed that. “If you have what I asked for...”

“As long as you give me the information I need.”

Nodding, Marius reached inside his coat and pulled out a roll of parchment. “Here are the marching orders, now, what I asked of you...”

“Here, as long as these are verified you can have the entire set.”

Marius watched as a long rectangular box was set down on the table. Glancing up at Steve, he nodded before lifting the lid on the box. “Spiritus et Lupus.”(Breath of the Wolf) Frowning, Marius looked up at Nash, anger slowly curving his lips down. “Where is the Sanguis de Idolona?(Blood of the Wraiths) Why is it not here with the others?”

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to get that? There aren't even a handful still in existence to get one damn vile.”

Jaw clenching in frustration, Marius scanned the box again. Shaking his head he stood up, closing the lid and locking it. Forcing himself to remain calm, Marius held the smug look in front of him. “If I find you have deceived me I will make it so you never find him again.” Handing the box to Steve, Marius adjusted his coat. “You will have till the end of the day tomorrow to produce the two missing viles. The box is supposed to have two of each and there are two missing. Find them or you will never find out when he leaves.” Turning, Marius moved around Steve and headed to the door. He didn't have to look back to see if the other followed. He could tell from the looks he was receiving, they had been recognized.

Moving through the crowd, Marius pulled his hat lower. The danger to both he and his friends was real, the villagers here were tolerant of the wolves in the militia but a stranger was usually frowned upon. When a calloused hand reached out and grabbed him, Marius turned, stumbling as he was pulled to his left. Jerking back, Marius turned to find Steve watching him, anger in his eyes as he flushed red. “Steven...”

“Marius...” Steve pushed through the crowd, frowning as he watched the blond disappear. Growling low in frustration he glanced back to where Nash was last sitting, not surprised to see the other gone. Turning, Steve headed to the door, hoping to catch up to the group before they got to far.

Pushing the door open, Steve paused, sniffing the air for his friends scent. He started in surprise as a black carriage pulled up in front of him. When the door opened and Vince's head popped out, Steve sighed in relief. “We need to find Marius, someone grabbed him on our way out.”

Vince frowned, moving back as Steve climbed inside the dark vehicle. “What do you mean _someone grabbed him_ , you were supposed to make sure nothing happened to him! How the fuck did someone...”

“Shut the fuck up and get this thing moving! The longer we wait and the more we argue the more danger he's in.” Steve set the box on the seat across from him. “Something wasn't right but Mar went along with it, until he checked the box. Nash didn't include everything and now he's taken Mar.”

Vince unlocked the case, frowning as he looked from Steve to the box. “What do you mean something wasn't right?” Looking inside, Vince froze as he stared at the small bottles. “Do you know what these are?”

“Yes and no, I don't have the time to explain it to you. Right now we need to find Marius.” Steve looked out the small window, he couldn't find the scent of his friend and it was beginning to worry him.

“Steve, what happened.” Vince watched the frown curving Steve's lips down. “Who grabbed him?”

“One of the assholes with my cousin. He was watching Mar with to much fucking interest. If he had just gotten up when I told him too...” Steve muttered in irritation. “You know what they will do if we don't find him.”

“They would not dare.” Voice soft, Vince closed the box, he didn't miss the two empty spaces. “He tried to keep something and Mar must have demanded it.”

“Pretty much.” Growling low in frustration, Steve shook his head. “Their masking his scent so I'm having trouble finding him.” Leaning out of the carriage, he looked left then right. “Vince we have to find Mar before they leave the area.”

Vince nodded, eyes on the box. “They will take him somewhere close. If they attempt to turn him or kill him...”

“He wouldn't risk exposure, not so close to the village.” Steve stiffened as a familiar scent floated by him. “Stop the carriage!” Jumping out, he turned to his left. “Stay here, you''ll know if we need help or not.”

“Not on your life, you know you will need me there in case you can't control him.” Vince followed Steve as he exited the carriage. “Fredricks, stay with the carriage, if Lord Bonnaire returns before we do...”

“You take his ass back to the castle, I'll make sure Vince stays safe.” Steve turned, head tilted as he sniffed the air. “Let's go, he's more than likely pissed off.”

Vince gave his driver one last look before turning and heading in the direction Steve disappeared. He could feel a sense of urgency racing along his nerves. “Steve...”

“It's not like then, we won't let it happen again so keep up as best you can.” Steve glanced back at Vince, knew his expression was reflected back at him. “Trust me, he's stronger than he was then.” Steve turned down a nearby alley, moving slowly in the dark.

Vince nodded, forcing back the memories of their youth. The adventures they had taken hadn't all been fun. Of the three, Marius had spent most of his time with a companion. A bodyguard of sorts to protect the young heir. It had been one summer in Romania that showed Vince just how important Marius had become to him. Shaking his head, Vince looked up at the sound of glass breaking. “Do you hear that?”

Steve nodded, pressing back against the wall behind him. He leaned around the corner to see what was going on. “Son of a bitch.”

Vince stiffened at the soft curse, looking around Steve. He started in anger at the scene in front of him. Marius was pinned against the wall, a broken bottle held at his neck. When Steve grabbed him, Vince tried to push him away. “Steve let go of me, we can't let them...”

“We won't but if you go rushing your ass in there after him you will get us all killed. They won't touch him until they're away from the village. If we can catch them on the way out of town we should be able to get Marius back.”

Shaking his head, Vince started forward again, anger and fear burning along his nerves. “The last time...”

“We were young then, this time is different! We know Mar can handle himself but if we just rush into this...” Steve glanced from Vince to the group in the alley. “He doesn't look like they've harmed him and if they have, he's not showing it.” Steve whispered.

Vince looked around Steve, eyes moving to the blond head now clear in the dimly lit alley. “Is your cousin...”

“No, he isn't with them, doesn't mean he's not close and doesn't mean he isn't waiting for us.” Steve moved back into the shadows, watching as Marius was jerked forward and in the opposite direction. “We can't follow them through the alley.”

“The hell we can't, Steve they're leaving with Mar! We can't...”

Steve slapped a hand over Vince's mouth. “Shut the fuck up yelling like a god damn girl.” Glancing back around the corner, he noticed the trio had stopped. “Fuck.” Pulling Vince back down the alley, he waited until they had stepped out into the current flow of pedestrians before removing his hand. “Your going to get him killed if you don't control yourself.”

Vince looked back, not missing the angry blue gaze watching him. Turning, he followed Steve as he moved through the crowd. “This isn't going to lead us to him. We have to...”

“I know what we have to do, shut your ass up.” Steve glanced to his right and left, aware of the two dark haired wolves now following them. “We have someone following us thanks to your yelling fit.” Steve stopped at one of the few clothing stalls still open. “Come on, you need to change.” Steve muttered as he pulled Vince closer. He knew who was following them, had thought he and his brother had been killed decades ago. “The Steiner brothers are following us. You need to put something else on.” Steve looked over the selection of fabrics and clothing in front of him. Picking up a dark pair of breeches, a gray tunic, and a dark gray cloak, Steve paid the vendor. Turning to Vince, he shook his head at the look on his face. “You said you weren't...”

Vince sighed, cutting Steve's statement off with an angry shake of his head. “I've never been over him, so whatever we need to do to get him back I will do. Give me the clothes, the sooner I change the sooner we can lose those two.” Vince took the clothes, undressing as they moved around the stall. Once he was able to finish changing, he handed Steve his clothes. “Give them to the vendor and see what he can do with them.” Turning, he glanced around the street, pulling the hood of his cloak over his head. “We need to find him, _now_.” Vince turned to his right, squinting at a flash of blond in front of him. “Steve, is that...”

“It's him, they're headed to Nash. Come on, they'll be expecting me because I was with Mar earlier but you were not.” Steve moved in front of Vince, wondering who else they were taking Marius to. “We need to reach them before they get outside the village, I heard a rumor of a trader being in town.”

Vince nodded, moving through the street as they followed after the group. “Steve, what is in the box?” He knew whatever it was, if Marius was being kidnapped because of it, then it meant life or death.

“The blood of our ancestors.” Steve frowned as he stopped beside a fruit cart. “Who the fuck is that with them?” He asked softly, studying the now growing group.

Vince looked over Steve's shoulder, eyes narrowing in concentration. “Isn't he the new Quaestionarius? What could he want with Marius?” Vince watched the dark haired man, frowning as he ran a hand down Marius' arm. Something about the action was familiar, the memory making his temper slowly burn. “He wanted Mar, a few months ago he invited Marius to his chateau and Mar refused. Said he would not mix politics with his personal life. The Quaestionarius obviously feels differently.”

Steve nodded as he watched the small group. Eyes narrowing on Marius, he pulled Vince behind a small group of trees. “He's bleeding, someone stabbed him and we both know that's not a good sign.”

Vince studied the scene before them, watching as Marius stumbled as he was pushed forward. “They must have drugged him, look at how he is moving. Mar didn't drink anything before he left and he would not through out the day if there were a chance of danger.” Vince could see the dark stains on his shirt, stomach churning as he watched them slowly spread. “Are they going to try and bleed him?”

“They're going to let him bleed out as they take him to the trader. The more pliant he is the easier he'll be to handle.” Steve motioned Vince to follow him as he slowly moved through the trees. He knew there was a chance Nash or the Steiner's could stop them. Knew that if Marius was given to the trader or kept with the Quaestionarius, he was in danger. “If they don't leave the village they plan on taking him to the camps.”

“They will crucify him before the entire legion.” Vince whispered harshly, anger making him reach for his sword. “Steve what the hell happened back at the tavern? I can not help if I do not know everything.”

Glaring at Vince, Steve moved until they were face to face. “My asshole of a cousin who I haven't seen in almost two centuries showed up. He and his two stooges were in the tavern when I got there. Whatever Nash gave Marius was not what was expected and now here we are trying to get him back! What else do you need to know?”

“Exactly what the fuck is in the god damn box?! You said blood of our ancestors, whose ancestors Steve?” Vince held the angry glare in front of him, knew there was something he wasn't being told. “Steve, whose god damn blood...”

“It's the blood of the families.” Steve turned away from Vince, watching as Marius pulled back from the man in front of him. “Where the fuck is Nash?” Steve muttered in frustration. He looked around them, trying to spot the taller brunette, until he appeared on the other side of the group. “There goes that son of a bitch. We need to get past him in order to get to Mar. That new what ever he is can't seem to keep his hands off of him.”

Vince watched as the other man ran a hand down Marius' chest, the other flinching back from the action. “What ever we need to do to get him back. I do not care for how he is touching Mar.”

“What could they give him that would drug him. His system isn't human, unless...” Looking closer, Steve saw the dark figure standing back in the trees. “That bastard has control of a wraith.”

Vince searched the area Steve pointed to, eyes narrowing until he saw the ghostly figure. “How in the hell is that possible? I thought they were still in the old country?” Vince followed Steve as he slowly moved forward. “That's how they're controlling him, the Wraith...”

“They cut him some where close to his heart. It's the only way to control him this quick.” Steve glanced over at the dark red carriage. “If we can get to him while he's in the carriage we have a chance to break whatever spell's been cast over him.”

Vince followed Steve, eyes on the pale figure in the middle of the group. “He'll bleed to death if we do not get to him soon.” He knew what could happen to Marius, knew that their new Quaestionarius was a sadistic and violent man. “If he can control a Wraith...”

“Yeah, there is a chance he can control Mar.” Steve glanced back at Vince before turning back towards the small group. “Come on, let's get as close to that carriage as possible.”

Trying to keep hidden, Vince followed Steve around the group. “Steve, how...”

“Don't worry about it right now, just focus on making sure we get Mar.”

Vince nodded, glancing around as he tried to ignore the conversation drifting around them. “He plans to rape him then give him to the vendor. His cousin is looking for him.” Vince glanced up at Steve in worry. “If his cousin has found him...”

“He knew he was here, that's why he wanted to leave. Mar knew if Richard found out about Sadie...” Steve pulled Vince behind him as they moved to the other side of the carriage. “Look, there is that who ever you keep calling.”

Vince leaned around Steve, stiffening at the man standing so close to Marius. “The bastard, he's taking advantage of the situation.”

Marius forced back the hot coil of anger twisting through him. He could smell Vince and Steve, knew they were close which meant Nash knew as well. Holding the dark, lust filled gaze in front of him, Marius refused to acknowledge the man in the shadows. He knew to give acknowledgment gave him power and Marius refused to do that. “Why am I here, Quaestionarius? Do you know what the penalty is for kidnapping a Roman citizen?”

“You and I both know you are no Roman citizen, Lord Bonnaire.”

Stiffening in anger, Marius held the gloating gaze. “You use my title as if I am to be surprised you would know me. We have met more than once, Quaestionarius.” Tone soft, Marius took a small step forward. “I ask you again, why am I here.”

“Because of what you've asked my friends to get you. Do you know my other friend took exception to the request? Said he wanted to meet the one who had made such a foolish demand.”

Marius watched as the raven headed man in front of him stepped back. Ignoring the burning in his shoulder and chest, Marius watched as the dark, ghostly figure slowly moved in front of him. Jaw clenched in anger, he looked into the dark, fathomless eyes and knew... “You can not...”

“But I can, you summoned me with your request, Marius Renatus Bonnaire. It is because of your request that I am before you now.”

Stepping back, Marius tried to cover his fear with a look of anger. “It is my right as the heir...”

“As the _heir_ and yet you do not return to claim that which is yours by birth.”

“You know why, you know why and yet you would help in this...” Marius stiffened as a white face appeared in front of him. Sucking in a quick breath, he tried to ignore the burning in his chest. “You can not, he will not allow you to do such a thing.” Watching as the other moved closer, Marius shivered at the pain moving through him. “To kill me would end your bloodline as well. If you do as the human commands...” Breath leaving him in a rush, Marius flinched, hands clenched tight behind his back. He tried to hold in the low sound of pain as his back arched. The Wraith in front of him had once been a friend. Someone Marius would have trusted his life with...until his cousin tried to have him killed. “W-why do you allow this? You were once trusted by my family.”

“It is not of my will.”

Marius felt his chest burn with the rage inside him. He couldn't turn here, he was to close to the village for it to go unnoticed. Turning his head to the side, he tried to avoid the opaque gaze focused on him. If he couldn't control his rage he would end up hurting everyone around him. “Do...not...do...this.”

“You must be returned home. He wishes to claim you which is his right by familial law.”

Marius forced back the thoughts swirling through his head. There was only one person who could...

“Mar?”

Marius shook his head, fighting to ignore the soft voice. “Non, Vincent, you must...you must leave.” Head dropping back, Marius felt the familiar burning of his blood. “Leave...now.”

Vince glared at the figure watching him as he slowly moved forward. “Did you think I would let you take him from me? After all this time, did you truly believe I would _allow_ you to take him?”

“You have no say in this _human_. I have no choice when commanded. Marius is aware of the rules by which he must adhere, if you wish to challenge my judgment...”

“I will challenge it on the grounds that you are not on _Romanian_ soil.” Vince moved forward, aware of the panting man now next to him. “You have no say here on _Roman_ soil. Marius is a Roman citizen by the laws of the King.” Glancing over at Marius, he watched as he slowly sank to his knees. “Mar?”

“You must...wh-where is Steven?” Marius could feel his bindings biting into his wrists. Fingers clenching reflexively, Marius tried to force back the rage twisting through him. The red mist covering his vision made him aware of how much time he had left. “Vincent, you must...you must leave.” If he turned, the first person he would attack would be Vince.

“I will not leave you here.” Vince moved closer to Marius, dark gaze moving back to the ghostly figure in front of him. “Why are you doing this, what has he done for you to exact punishment?”

“You would not understand, as a human, since the rules with which we live by are not meant for you.”

“I am two hundred and sixty five years old. He and I share more than just a childhood or adulthood. When I say you can not take him...” Vince broke off at the sound of a low groan. Turning, he watched as Marius arched back, eyes closed against the pain running through him. “You can not force him to change so close to the village, you'll expose us all if...”

“What do you know of what happens to him now? You, who are human, what would you know...”

“We share blood memories, life history, and everything else important. You can not force him to change here.” Vince moved closer, kneeling down next to Marius. “Mar?”

Marius shivered, breath leaving him in harsh pants. “Non, _you can not be here_.” He whispered, refusing to look at Vince. He knew what would happen, knew that if Vince didn't leave he would end up killing him. “Please, Vincent...find Steven a-and leave.”

Steve stepped out from the shadows, fangs bared as he advanced on the shadowy figure. “Release him or I'll make your cock sucking ass pay.” He watched as dark robes swirled, the wind picking up with his words. “You son of a bitch, you can't touch him, you know why you can't! The laws are clear on this, he has chosen the one for him, even if they do not claim him...”

“His cousin has _familial_ right, Marius' decision is no longer valid if there is one ready to claim him in the ways of tradition.”

“I will not...” Marius broke off as his voice cracked, panting to hold in the pain. “I will not go to Richard.” He knew his cousin's history, knew that he was a greedy and selfish man who would lie, cheat, and steal from others to get what he wanted. “You do this for naught, there is one...”

“I am aware, yet they have made no move to claim you, as such...”

Vince glared at the figure in front of him. “He has been claimed by _me_ and I will _not_ give him up. If his _cousin_ wishes to challenge me for him then so be it. Until then, you fucking release him or I will call the council.” He watched as the pale face disappeared. It was now replaced with a flesh and blood face, the black ink across his skin marking him for who he truly was. “Sting.”

“Richard wants him to come home, it is his right Vincent. You know once commanded I have no other choice but to obey.”

“You are not in Romania, release Mar, please. Richard doesn't want him, he is simply after the throne, he tried to kill him when he was younger! You were there when he was kidnapped and almost murdered! Why would you...” Vince broke off as a low hiss sounded from behind him. Eyes widening, he turned to find blood red eyes focused on him. “Mar?” Taking a step back, Vince felt an arm move around his waist and pull him away from the other. Turning, he looked up to find Steve next to him, blue gaze focused on Marius. “You can not hurt him Steve.”

“It's not _me_ hurting _him_ I'm worried about.” Steve watched as the pale figure in front of him straightened. He's seen his friend like this only a handful of times, most of which was for his own protection or the protection of those he cared for. “Marius, mă recunoști?” (Marius, do you recognize me?) Steve waited as the other watched him, saw when he was going to attack and shoved Vince away from him as fast as he could. When Marius slammed into him, Steve held on as they rolled, moving through the forest, while Marius took his rage out on him in anyway possible. “Mar! Mar, eu sunt eu Steve! Dă-ți calmul în josul fundului sau îl vei omorî pe Vince!” (Mar! Mar it's me Steve! Damnit calm your ass down or you'll get Vince killed!) 

Vince followed the pair as fast as he could, he knew that Marius was capable of killing Steve. He'd held in his rage for so many years without turning that it would hurt anyone in his way. “Marius! Steve!” He yelled after the two rapidly disappearing figures. He couldn't lose them now, not when they were so close to...

“You will not be able to follow them, I will do so.” Sting floated by Vince, glancing back once. “You have not claimed him, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, which has left him in the position he is in now. Go, find safety I will protect them.”

“You will not protect them you selfish son of a bitch! You plan to take him from us and I will not allow it! You can not have Marius or Steve!” Vince didn't slow down, aware that if he did, Nash and his friends would catch him. He could hear the screams from Marius, knew that if he didn't find them soon, he would take what he wanted from Steve. “Stupid son of a bitch, why the hell would he push me out of the way, I am the one...” He broke off as a figure flew past him, going backwards. Pausing, Vince frowned as he looked back. “Steve?” He turned just in time to feel a pair of hands grip him by the arms. Looking up, Vince started in surprise to find blood red eyes on him. “M-mar?”

Marius leaned forward, sniffing the heated skin at the juncture of Vince's neck and shoulder. “Știu mirosul celui care a fost marcat. Proprietarul tău, unde sunt, oameni?”(I know the scent of one who has been marked. Your owner, where are they, human?)

Vince stiffened as Marius leaned closer. He could feel the sharp edges of his fangs as he brushed his mouth over Vince's pulse point. Swallowing, he glanced back at Steve before turning to Marius. Letting out a huff of surprise, Vince saw the rage on the face in front of him. “Iartă-mă, știi că nu trebuie să se facă așa.”(Forgive me, you know this is not how it should be done.) He watched as the ruby gaze focused on him then Steve. Could see when the realization hit that they were not alone. “Mar...”

Marius felt the fire in his blood burning out of control. His emotions, usually kept under tight control, were now free. Which meant a danger for whomever he came into contact with. “Vorbești limba bătrânilor. Cine ești tu, uman. Unde este stăpânul tău?”(You speak the language of the elders. Who are you, human. Where is your master?)

Letting out a soft breath, Vince held the angry gaze before turning his head to the side. “M-ai revendicat acum aproape două secole. Încă mai suport cicatricile nu numai a mușcăturii, ci...”(Y-you claimed me almost two centuries ago. I still bear the scars of not only the bite but...) Vince took a deep breath, lowering his eyes as he waited for Marius to respond.

Marius gripped Vince's jaw, holding his head to the side as he examined the mark. “Mi-ai purtat semnul personal. Cum este posibil acest lucru? Cine ești ... _uman_... că te-aș pretinde ca pe a mea?” (You bear my personal mark. How is this possible? Who are you... _human_...that I would claim you as mine?)

Vince lifted his hands, slowly lowering his collar and offering his neck. “Vreau să recuperați ceea ce este deja revendicat. Numai tu poți face ceea ce sa făcut deja. Este dreptul tău, altul nu poate lua asta de la tine.” (I need you to reclaim that which is already claimed. Only you can do what has already been done. It is your right, none other can take that from you.)

“Vince...” Steve watched as Marius bared his teeth, fangs bright in the semi dark night. “If you let him...”

“He will kill us if I do not give him what is his.” Vince held his breath, waiting for the first sting of pain. He could feel the hot breath fanning across his neck. Forcing back a shiver, he sucked in a quick breath before his vision turned black. Fingers clenching in Marius' shirt, Vince stiffened as his blood heated. Jaw tightening as he felt the rush of memories, Vince felt the exchange happening as if no time had passed between them. “Mar, y-you have to...” Vince shuddered at the sound that left Marius. He had to stop him before Marius turned him.

Years ago, Marius had forced himself to stop before he took Vince's life. Since that time, he's made it a point to avoid this type of situation. Now, however, Vince wasn't sure his friend would be able to stop. Not without...

“Let him go before you kill him, Mar.” Steve moved to stand between the pair, heart racing as Vince stiffened. “Marius you're going to turn him if you don't let his ass go!” Steve reached for Vince, ready to pull him away until Marius released him. Grabbing the limp body next to him, Steve backed away. He watched as the pale figure in front of him watched silently, recognition beginning to cross his features. “Mar?”

“Lasă, ia-l pe Vincent și te duci să te întâlnesc odată ce termin aici.” (Leave, take Vincent and go I will meet you once I am finished here.)  Marius watched as Steve moved back, carrying Vince as he disappeared in the shadows. “Steven.”

Steve turned, watching as Marius slowly regained control. “What?”

“We will leave once he has woken.” Marius waited until Steve and Vince were gone, turning to the man behind him he sighed. “You do not have to stay with them, you can come with us. The children could use a protector from him.” Marius held the dark gaze in front of him. “I will not return to Richard. He murdered my father and has tried to murder me. The human you travel with does not wish to take me alive. You would be safer with us, come with me Sting.” 

“You would not turn him, you extend his life but do not turn him, why?”

Marius shook his head, turning in the direction of his friends. “It is a long story, one I do not have the time to tell you here.” He could hear the footsteps of the others, knew that if Nash and his friends hadn't changed they didn't think him a threat. “Come, we must leave as soon as possible. The village is no longer safe for us as long as they are here.” When Sting nodded, giving him a quick once over, Marius sighed. “We will leave once Vincent is able to move.” He hoped he hadn't hurt his friend. Mind swirling with the memories, thoughts, dreams, and fears of Vince, Marius quickened his pace. He hadn't expected to find out the things he now knew, thoughts repeating one thought over and over. “The only thing that matters now is leaving Rome and getting our families out safely.”

 


	6. The Unraveling of Past Secrets - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things aren't always what they seem..some secrets should have never been secrets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His insecurities were born from the past..his ability to hold secrets was born from practice and necessity but his ability to forget him..the one who had truly claimed him..he was unable to do...

“ _You son of a bitch, you almost_ killed _him! What the hell is wrong with you two, why can't either of you act like you have some goddamn sense?!”_

_“Of all people to yell about having sense it should not be you. Now...be silent, Vincent needs his rest before we leave.”_

_“He wouldn't need to do shit if you had been focused.”_

_“Do not forget Steven. We are here not because of me but because of_ you. _You were the one held by the Wyatt's not I, so do not lecture me on something I had no control over.”_

Vince listened to the two angry voices, choosing to remain still as he focused on the thoughts racing through his head. For years, he had been aware of his feelings for Marius. Had always known that the other felt the same. What Vince hadn't known was just how _much_ Marius cared for both Steve and himself.

When Steve let out a low growl, Vince turned his head, eyes opening to find the pair standing toe to toe. “What in the hell are you two doing now?” Voice soft and scratchy, Vince glared at his friends. “Why are you in my room fighting.”

Marius let out a soft breath of relief, moving back from Steve he turned towards the bed. “How do you feel, Vincent. Are you...” Unsure what to ask, Marius slowly moved towards the bed. “Do you require anything?”

“Just for you two to stop fighting for once but I doubt that will ever happen.” Groaning, Vince slowly sat up, head throbbing as he closed his eyes in pain. “Why does my head hurt this much? It's never felt this bad before.”

Steve frowned at the soft voice, glancing from Marius to Vince. “What do ya' mean _before_ , how many times have the headaches been a problem?”

Marius watched as Vince flinched back from Steve, worry curving his lips down. “Vincent?” Marius had stopped in time...hadn't he? If Vince were going to turn...

“I will kill you with my bare hands if he turns. We made a pact to _never_ turn him and if you broke it...” Steve snarled in Marius' face, ignoring the blank expression in front of him. “The last memory Mar, what the fuck was it.”

“I swore to never turn him, at the risk of death I swore never to turn him the same night of my confirmation because...” Marius broke off, watching as Vince sighed, a soft sound filled with regret. “Vincent?”

“You did not turn me, I am just tired. I was not ready for the headache, perhaps because you two were yelling when I woke up.” Vince forced himself to keep his head down and turned away from the two men watching him. Usually he would be left alone to recover, which Vince was grateful for. Once Marius bit him it transferred all of their memories and emotions. One of which Vince has never hated as much as he did right now. “Would you two just get the fuck out? I need to be alone right now.”

Marius moved closer to the bed, hands flexing in agitation. He knew he couldn't leave but if he stayed Steve had every reason to keep him from helping Vince. “You know I can not do that. If you wish for me to leave...”

“There is no fucking way I'm going to leave you here with him alone. I don't care what needs to be done or how it needs to be done.” Steve turned and sat in the chair across from the bed. “What's going on Vince?”

Looking from Steve to Marius, Vince shook his head frowning at his friends tone. He wouldn't tell Steve what he needed and he wouldn't ask Marius to stay. “Give me some time, alright? I need you both to just leave.”

Marius knew that tone, the tremor that shook Vince's voice told of how he was feeling. “To leave...” Marius tried to control the hot flare of excitement that tingled along his nerves. Was aware of what Vince had seen and had tried so hard to hide from him. “To leave after what has happened is something I can not do. Not after what you have seen.”

“Then Steve can stay and watch.” Vince said in a soft voice, tone dark with anger. “I do not care just get in bed.” When Marius hesitated, Vince frowned. “This would not be the first time he has seen you in such a position Mar, do not act shy now.”

Marius looked from Vince to Steve and back. “Are you...if that is your wish.” Forcing himself to remain calm, Marius unbuttoned his shirt. Vince was right, both he and Steve have seen him in various states of undress. Most while he was involved with more than one partner but never while he was intimate with Vince or...

Shaking his head, Marius shrugged out of his shirt, hissing as his shoulder throbbed. Forcing back the pain, he turned to find Steve watching him with a frown. “Steven?”

Steve stood up and moved forward, hands going to grip Marius by his biceps.“Why have you not healed yet? It's been a whole damn day Mar, why are you still showing bruises?” Steve ran his gaze over Marius' chest and arms, eyes narrowing in anger as he noticed the coloring. “Some of those aren't fresh, tell me what's going on?” He ran his fingers over the bruises he could see, lips curving down in a frown of concern. “Marius?”

“Nothing, I simply...” Marius broke off at the angry blue gaze now staring back at him. “I-it is nothing, Steven, I swear it.”

“You've been feeding someone else haven't you? Who the fuck is bleeding you like this so when you need to heal you can't?” Steve glanced from Marius to Vince, forcing his voice to remain even. “Vince?”

“Non, it is not Vincent. You know he would never demand such a thing of me. Please, let it go Steven.” Marius glanced up at Steve, aware of his angry tone. He was hoping Steve would let the subject drop for now before he let his temper slip further. “Steven, I beg of you...please let this go.”

“Fine, hurry up and do what ever you two need to do. We leave with the next group headed out of the village.” Tightening his hold, Steve slowly released Marius, watching the desperate expression in front of him. “Do not think I will let this go so easily, I know the truth.” Glancing over at Vince, Steve forced back his frustration. “Don't take all day.”

Marius nodded, holding the turbulent blue gaze. He waited as Steve released him before turning and leaving the room. Releasing a soft sigh, he turned to find Vince watching him. “Vincent?”

“Who _is_ bleeding you, Mar, Steve and I both have the right to know.” Vince held the worried gaze in front of him. “Is this how he is controlling Sting? Your blood, how the fuck is he getting it from you? The only way...”

“Vincent, please, you must let this go.” Marius watched as Vince stood up. He could see the questions and answers in the dark eyes, knew Vince wouldn't let things go as easily as Steve just did. “Please, do not continue your questions if you do not wish to hear the answers.” His cousin had threatened to kill any child he had in order to keep his claim to the thrown. To protect his family, Marius had made a deal with the Fates to keep Richard from finding him. If he had been found, then...

“Get out of your god damn head for once and talk to me! What the hell is going on Marius!” Vince watched as Marius sat down on the bed. “We have known for a while that something was not right. When are you going to talk to us about it...to _me_?! When are you going to stop having so many god damn secrets?!”

Fighting back a shiver, Marius took a deep breath. “You know Richard will kill Sadie if he finds out about her. In order to protect her...” Marius sighed as he looked up at Vince. “The Fates require payment before they will assist you. So in order to protect my family...”

“How often do you have to do this.” Vince moved around to the other side of the bed. He'd heard the stories whispered among the elders when they were younger. Had known that when they had left their home, some sacrifices had to be made. He had never thought they would ever have to make this type of sacrifice however. “Mar?”

“For each child I wish to protect until there comes a time when they are able to protect themselves.” Marius didn't need to look up to know Vince was surprised. “He has vowed to kill off my family line until I give into him. If he finds out about Sadie she will never be safe. They promised to protect her and...” Breaking off, Marius shook his head. “And Shane.”

“But...” Vince frowned, searching his memories for an answer. “Because he knows what I mean to you. If anything happened to Shane...”

“You would blame me and Richard is aware of how I would be affected by that.” Marius shook his head as Vince sat down next to him. “You wish to know how long.”

Vince nodded, waiting as Marius struggled with his explanation. When he remained silent, Vince frowned as he searched his memories. Until one floated forward, the image of a young Marius and Steve, both standing in front of three robed figures. Closing his eyes, Vince pulled the image to the front. It was Marius and Steve, both covered in blood, a pale and unmoving Vince hanging between them.

_“Anything you ask I will give if you will return him to us! Your price, name it and I will pay it!”_

_“You will give us not only your life but every demand we ask after. This is the price you will pay for yourself and every life you wish to protect after.”_

_“Mar, you know this isn't what Vince would want you to do. You know if he finds out...”_

_“This is the only way to get him back Steven! You saw_ I _could not bring him back, not alone, I need their help!”_

“You gave them your life for mine and since you can not die...” Vince watched as Marius turned away, shoulders dropping in resignation. “That is what Steve was talking about, this pact you two made? To keep my life you couldn't turn me the night of confirmation?”

“Yes.” Marius walked over to the small window across from the bed, hands clenched by his sides as he stared out into the night. “That is why Stephen is so...angry. He is aware of what I am willing to do to protect those I care for.” Marius pushed back the memories, aware that these were not ones Vince had seen. Knew that if he ever found out... “If the only thing they ask for is a blood sacrifice...”

“But it is _killing_ you, do you not see that? What they ask of you is a sacrifice they know can not be easily repaid. Not if you do this for everyone you care for.” Vince stood behind Marius, studying the bruises as his fingers moved over the darkened flesh. “They have been demanding more, why?”

“I requested the Sângele familiilor(Blood of the Families) on my last visit to them. I, unfortunately, missed the last meeting. Sadie arrived early and I was more focused on her than I was on meeting them.” Marius looked back, giving Vince a small smile. “It is a small price to pay to protect those I care for most.” He started in surprise as a hand drifted across his back. “Non, Vincent you do not...”

“Why would you not tell me? The only time you ever talk to me now is if Steve is angry and forces us together or if you need something from me. Why do you not come to me of your own free will?” Vince frowned as Marius moved away from him. This was new, usually the tall blond couldn't wait for Vince to touch him. Would normally attack Vince behind closed doors and now...now he flinched away from his touch. “Is it me, Mar or...”

“I can no longer willingly touch you but I can not leave you be.” Marius forced himself not to move as Vince pressed a hand against this back. “I should not still be so sensitive to touch, however, tribute has its drawbacks and this is one of them.” Sighing, Marius turned to face Vince. “I can not promise you perfection, as you can see I am not at my best at the moment. However, I can...assist you, if you so wish.” Glancing down, Marius frowned at the discoloration of his skin. Usually they would be allowed to recuperate in their own rooms, here however did not afford that luxury. He had been unable to rest due to his worry about Vince. Now, the bruises he had tried so hard to hide, were no longer hidden. “I did not think you would understand.”

“You should have said that is why you wanted Shane, not because of a god damn promise. I would have understood if you would just fucking talk to me.” Vince pulled Marius closer, aware of the others discomfort. Running a hand over his back, Vince watched as Marius fought to stay in place. “Always worried about another person and their opinion of you.”

“I have no other choice. We can not all be brute strength or give beautiful speeches. Some of us have to remain beautiful to look at to get things done.” Breathless, Marius tried to ignore the fingers moving across his stomach. The light, fluttering touch was distracting him from what they were talking about. “Non, Vincent, I am not presentable.”

“I have never cared about your looks Mar, you have always been beautiful to look at. I care for the fact that I can be me and not the asshole everyone else sees.” Vince sighed as Marius slowly relaxed against him. “You have never cared if Steve saw you before, why now?”

Marius looked away from the questioning gaze, frowning as he sighed. “I am usually more presentable. There are no bruises and I am in control.” With Vince, Marius gave up control. He was taken in every way Vince wanted and would ask for more. Despite them being the same height, Marius was stronger than Vince and still... “I am not who Steven would wish to see right now.”

Vince heard it...the soft hint of pain from rejection. “You know how he is Mar. He does not enjoy sharing.” Running a gentle hand through Marius' hair, Vince watched as pale lids slowly dropped over bright, silvery blue eyes. “But he does care, even if he is not at all good with showing it.” Vince watched the play of emotions that crossed Marius' face. “You know I know how you feel about him now. There is nothing that will change that for either of us but to include Steve will take more.”

“I have nothing left to give or anything Steven could possibly want.” Marius said softly, head falling back as Vince's hold tightened in his hair. “I would only disappoint him after you.”

Vince paused, frowning as he studied the face in front of him. “Is that what you are worried about, disappointing one of us? You scare the _hell_ out of us with all the secrets and risks you wish to take. You always want to go where one of us can not follow you.”

“That is not my intent, I only wish to see us all safe. Richard will stop at nothing to retain the throne and that would require...” Marius stopped, eyes opening as he lifted his head. “Vincent, why did you come after us? Knowing I would take what you offered, why...”

Vince gave Marius a small smile. “The only one who could get close enough to calm you down was me. If you and Steve continued your fight it would have killed innocent people.”

Marius blinked up at Vince, confused at his smile. “Then why are you smiling, if it could have...”

“It is the only way you will give in to me.” Vince watched as Marius struggled with a response. Even when they were children, Marius had always been the one people flocked to. His youthful looks, platinum blond hair and bright silver blue eyes made him unique and dangerous at the same time. Once he'd reached his majority, Marius had grown from a slender youth to a full grown man in ten years. Vince had watched as both men and women had fallen at his feet and Marius had refused them all. “You will not do so any other way. So, reminding you is not always such a bad thing.” Vince whispered, watching as Marius fought back his response. “I want you Mar, are you going to make me ask in the old ways?”

Marius shivered at the hands slowly moving over him. Vince knew he was sensitive to touch, took advantage of the knowledge as often as he could. When they were younger, Vince would use it to distract him, now...now he would do it with nothing but pleasure in mind. “Non, you do not...we, we can do as you wish.”

Vince shook his head, a frown curving his lips down. “If _you_ do not wish to then we will not. I do not want an unwilling partner Mar.”

“I am not...” Marius broke off at the hand sliding down and across his stomach. Sucking in a quick breath, he let it out on a soft moan. “I-I am willing, Vincent.” Marius couldn't resist moving against the hard thigh now pressed between his. Panting softly, he moved at the pace set by Vince, guided by a firm hand on his hip, the other at his back. “Te rog, Vincent...”(Please, Vincent)

Vince felt his lips curl up and his chest swell at the soft, breathy tone. He knew no one else has ever heard this voice or seen the desperation covering the other. Knew that all he would have to do is touch Marius in one spot. One _particular_ place and he would...

Vince held the body pressing up against his. Watched as Marius tried to hide his desire for more. “Spune-mi ce vrei, Marius.”(Tell me what it is you want, Marius.)

“Tu.”(You) Marius whispered, fingers clenching around Vince's biceps. “Doar tu, Vincent.”(Just you, Vincent)

Marius let the fog of lust cloud his mind. Letting his body lead, he felt the room shift as he was eased back onto the bed. Watching the man above him, Marius moved back. He held the dark gaze, stomach fluttering in anticipation as Vince slowly moved forward. When he stopped, Marius frowned in concern. “Vincent?”

“Dacă...vom face rău dacă facem asta? Nu sunteți încă vindecați complet și nu vreau...”(If we...will I hurt you if we do this? You are not yet fully healed and I do not wish...) Vince paused at the expression in front of him, watched as Marius started to turn away. “Mar?” Vince studied the down turned face, confused at the silent man laying on the bed. “Mar, vorbește cu mine, de ce nu te uiți departe?”(Mar, talk to me, why do you look away?)

Marius let out a soft breath, eyes moving over his chest and arms. “Tu nu...”(You do not...) He couldn't look at Vince, never having been in this position, Marius was unsure what to do. “Tu nu mă vrei?”(You do not want me?) The sensation racing along his nerves was new. He'd never thought he would have to face his fears when it came to Vince and Steve, but he was being proven wrong.

Jerking in surprise, Marius looked up at the angry sound from Vince. He backed away from the dark expression, lust and excitement making him shudder. “Vincent?”

Vince shook his head, watching as Marius slowly relaxed back against the mattress. He let his gaze move over the pale, well muscled body. “Te vreau, Marius, te voi _dori_ mereu, dar numai dacă mă vrei și tu.” (I want you, Marius, I will _always_ want you but only if you want me as well.) Vince could remember all of the times they've been together. Knew they meant more to Marius than he had originally let on. “I do not wish for an unwilling partner.” Vince repeated softly.

“I am not unwilling, I simply...” Marius stopped as someone knocked on the door. Swallowing back the sound that rose in his throat, Marius watched as Vince's head dropped, a sound of frustration leaving him. “Stephen is impatient to leave.”

“I do not really care, _I need you_ right now.” Vince said softly, one hand holding Marius in place as the other pulled his breeches down. “Marius?”

Lifting his hips, Marius nodded, holding the dark gaze watching him. He would take what he could when it was offered to him. It was rare, this occurrence between Vince and himself, but Marius held onto the memories. If this was the only way he could have him then Marius would take it. Reaching up, he pulled Vince closer. “Do not leave me, Vincent.”

Vince gave him a soft smile, aware of Marius' insecurities. “Neither of us will ever leave you Mar, not in life or death. After all this time, do you still not believe in our actions and words?”

“I believe you will stay with me, just as I believe Steven will leave me. That...will never change.”

Steve stood outside the bedroom door, stomach churning as he fought back the desire to turn the knob and...

Taking a deep breath, Steve moved back. He'd heard the soft words, the breathless voice bringing back a long forgotten memory. They had been young, lost, and lonely, outcasts in a world that was supposed to have protected them and instead it tried to hurt them. Marius had been five the first time he'd been kidnapped. His father's enemies using him and Adrien as pawns in a world unknown to them. The last time Marius had been kidnapped, Steve had gone after him alone. The fear of losing his friend had prompted him to leave without telling Vince. The situation ended with Steve imprinting on Marius, marking him as his...until Vince made his interest known. For decades Steve tolerated the relationship between the pair until he couldn't anymore. He ended up separating them under false pretenses but he'd done it mostly for selfish reasons. Now...here he was again, on the outside waiting, for what he wasn't sure but he knew it involved the two men in the other room.

_“Vincent, wait...”_

Steve hated that tone, hated the memories it brought back. He was angry at how much he wanted to open the door and join the pair in the room. Guilt would usually follow the anger but now...now all he wanted was to fix things with Marius. To give in to the insistent desire to reclaim the one he'd imprinted on centuries ago.

_“Please...you...you must not...”_

Steve hated how Vince used Marius' weaknesses against him almost as much as he loved it. Loved hearing the soft, breathless moans as Marius gave in to his pleasure. Loved it almost as much as he loved the man himself.

Sighing in frustration, Steve ran a hand over his head. He could hear Vince's soft encouragements of the other, listened as he took his pleasure from Marius' body. Steve wanted to walk away but knew after things were done, it wasn't Vince who would need him the most. And after seeing the bruises marking the pale skin, Steve wanted to be prepared for anything.

“If you could see your face. What is it you think about that makes you so expressive? Do you enjoy this so much?”

Marius shivered beneath Vince, desperate to keep his focus on what was being said. He couldn't deny the fact that he did enjoy himself. His body responded to Vince's in a way that left Marius satisfied but never quenched the thirst for something more...something that only another could give him.

Back arching off the bed, Marius groaned as Vince thrust into him. He hated that the other had to hear...hated that he stood guard when he should have been the one...Gasping in surprise, Marius shuddered as Vince brushed against his prostate. Breath leaving him in small, excited gusts, Marius tightened his leg around Vince's waist. Just this once, if Vince would let him...

“Mar...”

Marius bit back the broken sound that rose in his throat. He knew what the whisper meant, knew that despite the pleasure, the _release_ he craved would not be his. Relaxing back against the bed, Marius panted as Vince thrust harder. He would make sure Vince was taken care of and worry about himself later.

“Forgive me...I can never...”

Marius cut off the gruff voice with a hard kiss, hissing in surprise as Vince came inside of him. Chest heaving, Marius swallowed back a moan as Vince collapsed on top of him. “It is of no consequence.” Forcing his mind to clear, Marius tried to calm his racing pulse. Only one person could help him but over the years the resentment between them had grown. And now...now when Marius needed him the most...

“Mar, are you...did I, I did not hurt you did I?” Vince studied the silent man beneath him. Could see him struggling to refocus his thoughts and wondered what was the other thinking. “Marius?”

“Non Vincent, I am alright.” Shaking his head, Marius listened to the silence of the room. He could hear the rapid tattoo of Vince's heart, heard the soft pitter patter of the rain on the roof. He also heard the angry breaths from the other side of the door. Knew that if he wanted further proof...

“I will be right back, we need to clean up before we leave.” Vince slowly raised up, flinching as he slid out of Marius. “Will you be fine until my return?” The silence unnerved him, usually Marius was all smiles and teasing jokes after but now... “Mar, are you certain I did not hurt you.”

“Non Vincent, I will be fine.” Marius gave him a small smile as Vince stood up and reached for a towel. “Be safe, those who were looking for us earlier are still searching.” He watched as Vince nodded before leaving the room. Once the door clicked close, Marius let out a harsh breath. “Will you still deny me, have you not punished me enough for what happened?”

“I am not fucking punishing you. You asked me to give you space and I did. Now _I_ have to stand guard while _he_ fucks you into the goddamn bed and act as if I enjoy hearing you both.” Steve avoided looking at the bed, knew it would only make matters worse if he did. “Despite everything that has happened over the years I have not left you Mar, never.”

“But you always choose him over me! You _always_ put his needs and wants first! When, Steven, when will I...” Marius broke off at the sudden appearance of Steve sitting directly in front of him. “I did not ask for this Steven. I did not ask to be claimed by one who did not wish to claim me.”

“Not want to claim you? We are both almost two hundred years old, no longer children. I don't have the time to waste playing games. I have been waiting for damn near a century and a half for you to come back and you still run from me.” Steve watched as Marius struggled with an answer. “You love us both, I know, and I accepted that a long time ago but this...” Steve waved his hand over the bed. “I can't keep doing this Mar. You ask why do I put him first? Because _you_ do, you always put him first and if anyone did anything different he had a fit.” Running a finger down the side of Marius' cheek, Steve sighed. “You have never shown that it bothered you before, why now little one?”

Marius tried to ignore the heat that flared through him. Felt his lids slowly fall closed as he leaned into Steve's touch. “I do not wish for you to leave anymore. I can not do this without you here and I know you will leave me, you always do but please...Steven, you have to stay. If...if not for me then for Vincent and the children. I am unsure as to what will happen from here but...” Marius looked up at the man in front of him. “If you hold any love for me still, you will not leave them alone. I know I do not have the right to make such a request however...”

Steve studied the man in front of him, watching for the slightest detail to his thoughts. When Marius looked away, bottom lip between his teeth, Steve moved closer. “I never gave you up to him, you accepted his offer without thinking of me, Mar. _I_ am your partner yet...”

“It was _because_ I was thinking of you I accepted the offer! How else would I have seen you Steven? You spend most of your time with Vincent, avoiding me. _You_ choose to be with Vincent and not me! You both have left me behind to wander alone in the dark through all of this and I have done so! I have done so without asking for _anyone's_ help.” Moving away from Steve, Marius reached for his shirt. “You do not understand what it has cost me to keep up this facade, to pretend that I do not care when it is a lie.” Sighing, Marius slipped his shirt back on. “I do not wish to take Shane from Vincent, nor do I wish to lose my daughter to my cousin. I also do not wish...” Marius stopped, jaw clenching as he turned away from Steve. “What does it matter what I wish, I will simply be left here alone to figure it all out in the dark.”

“You think I don't care about you, that I am not _worried_ about you? Who is it that comes after you when you can't be found? Who always makes sure that they have your back should you come to harm?” Steve could feel his temper flaring as Marius moved off of the bed. “Are you to good to be touched by me now, Mar?”

Marius stiffened in surprise at the soft question, the change of subject not going unnoticed. Turning, he studied the silent man. He could feel his heart give an extra beat as he slowly moved back towards the bed. “You have not wanted me for centuries, Steven, that is a question I should be asking you. You left for fifteen years and never sent word of where you were or if you were alright. I spent _fifteen years_ waiting for you just to have you return and turn to Vincent...not me. Not the one you claimed centuries ago! You turned to the one who would take _everything_ you had and not give a damn how you felt!”

Steve stood up and grabbed Marius by his arms, fingers curving into his biceps. “You started sleeping with him to forget me and fell for him. When I came back for you, he was bragging about the new relationship between you two. You did not even wait for me to...”

Marius cut Steve off with an angry glare. “I waited damnit! I waited _fifteen_ years for you to come back to me!” Pulling back from Steve, Marius let out an angry breath. “Do not forget Steven, _you_ left _me_ Steven not the other way around. You _chose_ to leave me with those who would wish me dead! What was I supposed to have done?! Let them take my life?! Run and hide in the shadows until you returned?! Non, I did what had to be done to protect myself because there was no one else around to do it!”

“That didn't mean you had to go and fuck our best friend! It meant you needed to protect yourself long enough for me to get back! This has always been the issue between us, your lack of faith in me or my actions. You never did trust I cared enough for you to protect you.” Steve held Marius against him, confused, desperate, and turned on. This man had given him more pleasure than anyone in his life. To know that Marius was not his exclusively, burned Steve's pride. “You do not reach release when with him, why?” When Marius tried to pull away, Steve tightened his hold. “And you're letting them bleed you as a form of punishment, why? Why are you...”

Marius looked away, forcing himself not to run from Steve. He couldn't cum with Vince, not when Steve was around and that was often. He could, however, cum with his partner. The other half of his soul stood directly in front of him, offering everything he wanted...and he would not take it. “It is not with you but again, once you have had enough of me you will simply leave. You did not even stay the night you claimed me.” Pulling back, Marius refused to look at Steve, stomach clenching with nervous fear, heart racing in anticipation. “Please, Steven, you must let me go now.”

“No, he can't have you, not this part of you. I've never asked for anything from either of you, I am asking you for this. Answer me Mar, why are you letting them...” Steve watched as bright silver blue eyes looked up at him. “Tell me, please.”

Marius let Steve pull him closer, his head dropping to the broad shoulder in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly slid an arm around Steve's waist. “The promise is supposed to protect everyone. You know they will not do anything by half measures so if I wish to keep us all safe...” Marius paused at the soft growl from Steve. “I did not...th-they wished for me to bring you to them as well, when I refused they demanded more.” Marius could feel his heart beating faster as Steve's arm tightened around him. “I do not...if-if anything were to happen to you, despite your anger with me...”

“You can't protect us all and not on your own. You need to let someone help you. Let _me_ help you, Marius.” Steve ran a hand across Marius' back, slowly pulling him closer. “Will you not invite me back in Mar?”

Marius shivered, body responding to the soft voice. “Are you sure Steven, I do not wish to force you into...”

“You've never forced me to do anything I didn't want to.” Steve cut Marius off with a soft smile. “Will you not ask me?”

Taking a deep breath, Marius held the wild blue gaze focused on him. “Peto a te, ut alterum dimidium animae meae. Mecum, ut mihi duas partes implere omnem esse.”(I ask of thee, as the other half of my soul. Join with me, fulfill me so that our two halves may be whole.)

Steve leaned down, brushing his lips across Marius'. “Mar?”

“Y-you have to stay Steven, I can not do this without you anymore.” Head falling back, Marius felt the hot breath fanning across his neck. “Please...”

Steve leaned down and pressed a ring of kisses across Marius' clavicle. “No more feedings Mar, we find another way to appease them, understand?” When the blond head nodded, Steve sank down to the bed. “Join me, Marius, ease the fire burning through us both.”

Marius followed Steve down to the bed, aware that for the first time in a very long time, Steve had come to him first. “A century and a half?” He couldn't help asking the question as he moved over Steve. Running his hands over the dark tunic and breeches, Marius sighed. It was a relief to finally be able to touch the man beneath him. “You will stay this time?”

Steve grinned, raising his arms as Marius took his time. “I'll stay, as long as you give me a reason to stay.” He knew their time right now was limited but he wouldn't rush. “And yes you arrogant bastard, a century and a half.” Steve chuckled at the grin Marius gave him, shaking his head as he pulled him closer. “We don't have time to go slow but I don't want you unsatisfied.”

Marius tried to pull back, heart racing as he remembered Vince was supposed to be back soon. “Steven if he...” Marius broke off as Steve's hands gripped his hips. “We...we can not...”

“He won't if you just let go, I can see you're ready sweetheart.” Steve let his hands move over Marius, watching as he shivered above him. When the blond head fell back, Steve growled low. Marius was beautiful on his best days but now...in the midst of his own passion...he was _glorious_. Steve watched as pale hands moved from his shirt down to his breeches. “Will you make us wait longer?”

Uncertain, Marius slid a hand beneath the waist band of Steve's breeches and sighed. He was hot, hard, and would give Marius what he so desperately craved. Letting out a soft breath, Marius pressed his hips down, groaning at the contact. “Non, I must...soon, Steven, I need to...”

Steve listened to the broken phrases, watching as Marius moved above him. Moving his hands to Marius' hips, Steve held him in place as he pressed up. “Then let go, Mar.” Voice low, Steve listened to the breathless words leaving Marius, smiled as he recognized most of them. “Come on sweetheart, I can feel you need to cum now. Why are you holding back?”

Marius forced his eyes open as he lifted his head. “You will leave me again, you say you will not, however...”

Steve cut Marius off, pulling him down and kissing him silent. When he moved back he could see the fear looking back at him. “I will stay, Marius.”

Marius nodded, adjusting his position over Steve, he fought back the hot rush of pleasure. Raising up, Marius undid Steve's breeches, hands shaking as he struggled with the ties. Shaking his head in frustration, Marius pulled the ties until they snapped. At Steve's soft sound of surprise, he looked up with a small grin. “You said we must hurry, they were in the way.”

Steve laughed softly as he raised his hips. “Good thing our bags are already in here or I'd look pretty ignorant walking around with no pants.” Groaning low, Steve held Marius as he pressed up. “God I've missed you.”

When Steve disappeared, it left Marius unprotected in a way he had been unused to. With his only brother having left home to explore the world and Steve's disappearance, Marius had been left with their other best friend...Vince. He had been young when their arrangement had been made, the fear of Steve having abandoned him making Marius reckless.

When Steve had finally returned, he'd shown up in his wolf form. A blond wolf, with blazing ocean blue eyes, and a snarling, angry attitude. When he'd turned to Vince for his comfort, Marius had been left to wonder why, what had changed? He hadn't left Steve, it was the other way around and it happened again. Only this time Marius had had to deal with the betrayal in his face.

“I never betrayed you, Mar. Not even when you thought I had and not with Vince.”

Marius blinked, realizing Steve could now hear his thoughts through their contact. Jaw clenching, he swallowed. He hadn't meant to let his mind wander but he did want to know...

“Not like I want you.”

Nodding, Marius leaned down, his hips following the ones moving against his. Head dropping forward, Marius tried to hold in the sound that threatened to leave him. Adjusting his position, he tried to pull back, shivering as he felt the familiar tingle. When Steve held him in place, he murmured in frustration. “Steven wh...”

Steve flipped them, moving between pale thighs with eager anticipation. “He's almost done with his shower.” Steve looked up at the man watching him. “We can always...”

“Non.”

Nodding, Steve reached down and stroked his cock. His jaw clenched, aware of the fact that it's been almost two centuries since he was last with Marius. “Forgive me if I'm a little rusty.” Steve moved to line himself up with Marius' hole. Pressing forward, he let out a low growl at the easy give despite how tight Marius was. “God I've missed you.” Steve groaned low, repeating the phrase as he slowly moved back before thrusting forward sharply. At the sharp breath from Marius, he looked up and grinned. Repeating the action, Steve watched as Marius fell apart. By the time Steve heard the water in the shower turn off, Marius was a panting, desperate mess beneath him. “How many times can you cum for me Marius? Show me little one before we are caught.”

Before Vince returned to the room, Marius had come twice, face pressed against Steve's neck as he'd held the hotter body close. He hadn't been able to control the impulse to curve his nails into Steve's skin. The light, metallic tang of blood filling the air made him aware of his actions, only to have Steve latch on to his neck. Shuddering in pleasure, Marius couldn't help hissing as he came one last time. He tried to focus his gaze only to have his vision go ice white. All sound disappeared except for the breath of the man above him. “Steven...”

Steve held Marius as he followed behind him, growling at the deep sense of relief flooding his system. Easing his hold on Marius' neck, Steve moved back, chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. “We...we need to move Mar.” When the blond head nodded, gaze unfocused, lips slightly parted, Steve smiled. “Sweetheart at least put on some pants.”

Marius blinked up at Steve, a frown of confusion curving his lips down. “Steven?”

“Yes sweetheart, come on I need you to get dressed now.” Steve grinned as he took in the lethargic movements and relaxed expression. “That's a good look on you, Mar.” Steve moved back as Marius gave him a shy smile. He understood the actions, knew that it didn't fix things but it was something they could work with. “Where is your bag, Vince is headed back here.”

“It is, uh, I believe it was placed near the table?” Marius sighed softly. Wrapping the sheet around himself, he slowly left the bed and followed Steve over to the far wall. “He will expect me to not be dressed Steven.”

“I don't really give a fuck what he expects, put on some goddamn pants.” Steve picked up Marius' bag and handed to him. “He's seen enough of you tonight.” Steve watched as Marius searched his bag before pulling out a pair of navy blue breeches and pants. “At least until I leave for the night.”

Marius nodded as he got dressed. “Steven, if you do not...”

“Hush, we will talk about it later for now get dressed before he gets here.” Steve watched as Marius dropped the sheet, reaching for his underclothes and breeches. “At least your color is coming back.” He studied the now slowly disappearing bruises. “Why is it taking longer than usual?”

“I have not been feeding as I should. With Sadie's early arrival, I do not get the opportunity as I once did.” Marius looked over his shoulder to find Steve studying him. “Is it that unpleasnt to look at me? I can always...”

Steve pulled Marius against him, sighing at the contact of the cooler body. “No, I'm just worried about you not recovering. I don't like seeing you bruised up like this.” Running a hand over the bruises covering Marius' torso, Steve frowned. “You make sure to take care of yourself once we leave here. I won't see you as much as I'd like but...” Steve stopped as the door was pushed open. “It's Vince.”

Marius nodded, stepping back and turning away from Steve. They had been children when Steve had imprinted on him, claiming him in a way unknown to them both. It wasn't until after Marius' confirmation did he finally understand. Glancing back at Steve, Marius turned back in time to see Vince walk through the door. “Did you enjoy your shower, Vincent?”

Vince chuckled as he walked into the room. “It helped, I'm still a little sore but better, thank you.” He looked Marius over, nodding his approval. “You're beginning to look better as well.”

“We damn sure hope so, his ass is the only one that can get us out of this country.”

Turning, Vince grinned to see Steve sitting at the small table by the window. “How long have you been here? You two haven't been fighting have you?”

Steve glanced up at Marius, fighting back the smile that threatened to curve his lips. “I came right before you got here. Mar and I were just discussing possible plans.” He saw the flush that covered Marius' skin, knew that he was pleased with Steve's answer.

Vince nodded in satisfaction. “Good, as long as you two did not kill each other. Now, when do we leave, I want to see my son.” He looked from Marius to Steve, waiting for an answer. “Gentlemen?”

“As soon as I have been given what I came for I will return home. You and Steven will be leaving tonight.”

Vince frowned, looking over at Steve in concern. “Mar we need to stick together, you staying is not safe. If you need to wait so will we.”

Marius tried to ignore the urge to look at Steve, to see his reaction to his statement. He wanted to know what he would do. Would he insist that he and Vince leave while Marius finished his business or...

“We will wait for you to finish what ever you're doing then we leave. Just make sure we know what's going on, understand?” Steve watched as Marius relaxed, his shoulders slowly easing down as he turned to face him. “You said there was something missing, how do we get it back?”

Marius chuckled, shaking his head as he sat down across from Steve and Vince. He told them the ancient story behind the box and its contents, aware of the change between them. When a hand brushed his under the table, Marius forced himself to remain calm. He made a light comment, chuckling along with his companions. Glancing over at Steve, Marius felt his chest tighten from the look he was given. Maybe Vince was right, maybe it was time for some secrets to no longer be hidden.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think...Just know that after this will be a history lesson :D and no there will NOT be A test but still..I would like to know your thoughts!!!


	7. Reclamation - Steve and Marius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vince is a conniving ass..lack of communication is an issue and Steve and Marius will never be able to let go..

Steve sat in front of the fire, his thoughts drifting back over the events of the past week. If all went well, they would be headed home before dusk. Their plans for leaving Rome would finally be set in motion and they could focus on more important things.

Staring down into the goblet in his hands, Steve sighed. The only thing he could think of was the response from Marius. He had been open and forgiving at the time but now, it was another day. Who would he get in the light of a new day? Will it be the man he's known for the past two centuries or will it be...

“Steven? Why, umm, w-why are you here?”

Steve turned, eyes moving over the man standing behind him. “Close the door Mar, we need to talk.” He waited until the door clicked shut, giving Marius a quick once over. Turning around fully, Steve recognized the blue robe he wore and frowned. “How long have you had that?”

Marius frowned, looking down to see what Steve was talking about. Shaking his head, he looked back up, hands smoothing his robe down and stopped mid motion. “The robe?” At Steve's small nod, Marius forced himself to keep his voice even. “You left it the night of confirmation. I-I did not wish to throw it away but I also could not return it.” Marius watched as Steve slowly walked towards him. Hands shaking as he tried to keep himself calm. “Steven?”

“You should have gotten rid of it, thrown it away and replaced it.” Steve lifted a hand to the dark blue fabric, eyes focused on the small silver wolf sewn into the lapel. “You kept it for...”

Marius moved back from Steve, aware that if touched, Steve would have the answer he was looking for. Taking a deep breath, he forced his voice to remain even as he gave Steve an answer. “I kept it because it reminded me of safer times.” It was half the truth and more than Marius really wanted to admit. When his back was pressed against the door, Marius stiffened as Steve moved closer. “Steven?”

“How would it remind you of safer times? Especially if the robe belonged to...”

“It is not because of _you_ , Steven, I am not that sentimental.” Taking a deep breath, Marius stiffened as Steve leaned closer. Forcing back a shiver, he held the blue gaze in front of him. “What do you want from me Steven? Why are you here?”

“I want the truth, Mar. I want the truth and I'm not leaving until I get it.” Steve saw it, the quick flash of fear that crossed Marius' pale face. “What are you afraid of?”

Forcing himself to keep his breath even, Marius looked at Steve. “I am not afraid, I simply do not wish to show you what it is you ask for.”

“And yet you can't deny me if you wanted to. I could strip you naked, lay you on the bed, and read every secret in your mind before you even cum.” Steve watched as bright silver disappeared into black. “Or maybe I should just do that but make you stand _here_ while I strip you.” He heard the extra beat of Marius' heart, smelled the lust rising off of him and moved closer. Breath fanning across pale skin, Steve watched as Marius' pulse raced. “Tell me Mar, why did you keep _my_ robe.”

Taking a deep breath, Marius stiffened, jaw clenching as he tried to keep his composure. He couldn't afford to be vulnerable in front of his friends. He'd found out long ago that it was a weakness that was used against him. When a hand moved across his stomach, Marius stepped around Steve. Shaking his head, he turned to the small clothes closet. He couldn't tell Steve the full truth, not now, not when he had no way of defending himself emotionally against the other.

“Marius, for once in your god damn life, stop fucking running and talk to me damnit!” Steve followed Marius, reaching out and grabbing his wrist. Steve paused at the thoughts that popped into his head. “Mar?”

Marius jerked back, eyes wide as he stared at Steve. “Why are you doing this, torturing me in such a way? What more do you want from me Steven?! I have nothing you could possibly want or desire so...”

Steve jerked Marius towards him, temper flaring as he resisted. “What is this now, you get what you want and have no use for me anymore? You were so worried about me leaving but what is this you're doing? _You are still fucking running from me_.” Steve snarled, temper fraying at the desperate look on Marius' face. “Damn you Marius.” Turning away, Steve released him. He'd seen the memory, knew why Marius kept it but had wanted to hear him say it.

“Because...” Marius followed after Steve, aware that if he left it would break him completely. “Because it reminded me of you. You have been the only person in my life to protect me next to Adrien so I...” Marius stopped, shivering as Steve stood by the door. “It is better than nothing if I can not have you.”

Steve sighed, relief making him drop his head. “You need to stop being so damn secretive.” Steve turned to look at Marius, a small grin curving his lips. “I kept your shirt if you want to know, it smelled like you and when the smell faded I used it to help me sleep.” Steve watched the emotions that flitted across the pale face, sighed when Marius finally looked at him in confusion. “Thought I'd forgotten you while I was gone?”

“You never...” Marius broke off as he watched Steve in confusion. “Why would you not contact me, Steven? Did I mean so little that you did not feel the need to even write?” Hating the questions, Marius forced himself to keep his face as blank as possible while Steve studied him. “Fifteen years, Steven?”

Steve sighed as he moved towards the table. “I wasn't supposed to be gone that long. The pack sent me on what is called my spirit walk. I'm supposed to commune with my spirit animal. Problem is when it was over my pack was gone. Someone had murdered the elders in their sleep then set the village on fire.” Staring down at the table, Steve frowned at the gruesome memory. “My father was beheaded, his fangs removed, and his body hung to drain it of blood. My mother was killed in the fires along with the other women and children. I went in search of the ones who took my pack from me.” Picking up the goblet in front of him, Steve looked up to find Marius watching him. “It wasn't that I didn't _want_ to return to you it was that I _couldn't_. Not until I had avenged my parents.”

“You did not think I would help you in this? You imprinted on me Steven then left after claiming me! When you returned, you were different. You seemed...angrier.” Marius sat down across from Steve, watching him closely. “Why would you turn to Vincent, why would you not come to me?” Trying to control the tremor of his voice, Marius looked down at the table. “I waited two weeks after your arrival and every night you spent it with Vincent.”

“He was fucking you already, do you think I wanted to keep letting him do it?” Steve set the goblet down and sighed. “I have never been one to enjoy sharing and I damn sure don't like it when someone else touches you.”

Marius shook his head, glancing up at the light spilling through the window. “You say you will stay, is it simply for Vincent and the children?”

Steve could see the effort it took for Marius to act as if his answer didn't matter. Leaning forward, Steve waited until Marius was looking at him. “If I say it's not just for them, what would you do? Will you keep running from me or will you finally sit down and talk to me?”

Marius listened to Steve, heart racing as he held the blue gaze. “What, umm, what would you like to talk about?” He didn't move away from the hand that reached for his, flushing in pleasure as Steve tightened his hold. “Steven?”

“This arrangement you have with _Them_ , tell me what their demands are. I need to know what's the worst that can happen if we stop them from feeding off of you.” Steve pulled a pale hand towards him, studying the slim fingers. “Your not healing like you should and it's worrying me.”

Marius swallowed as he tried to ignore the rough, calloused fingers moving over his hand. The blue gaze in front of him was soft, reminding him of the man he'd known long ago. “They will demand tribute or payment for as long as I wish to keep everyone hidden. If none is forth coming they end the spell protecting us until the debt has been satisfied.” Fighting the desire to pull his hand back, Marius knew Steve could tell if he were lying or not. The connection between them was still strong after so many years apart. When Steve shook his head, Marius grinned. “Did you really use my shirt for that purpose as well?”

Steve felt his eyes narrow as his lips curved up. “Don't be a smart ass, you used my rob for comfort after being with him, so that makes us even.” At Marius' soft huff, Steve pulled his hand closer. “You should have told me all of this sooner.”

“I tired, for years I tried and you would...” Marius tried to pull his hand back, stomach fluttering as Steve tightened his hold. “Non, Steven, let go you know enough.” When Steve remained silent, Marius frowned. Jerking his arm back, he bit back a hiss of pain when the hold tightened further. “Release me now, Steven.”

“No, you should have tried harder Mar. I would have eventually listened. Now you're in some relationship with Vince, without me but not and _I_ have to accept it?” Steve felt his temper spark at the defiant look from Marius. “Don't cross me, Mar, you already know what will happen.”

“Nothing. Nothing _ever_ happens when you threaten me, why? Because we both know you will _not_ harm me, not physically anyway. You will simply use me then leave me to figure everything out on my own, just as you ha...” Marius broke off as he was jerked up from his chair. Sucking in a quick breath, he held the blazing blue gaze trained on him. “Put me down Steven, again, you would never _physically_ harm me. You and Vince both prefer to play with my mind and emotions.”

“I _prefer_ to play with your body not your emotions or mind. I need your mind sharp and your emotions stable. I can't get us out of this country without you Marius.” Steve pulled Marius across the table and flush against him. “I keep telling you I will stay and if I do have to leave I will come back. All I've asked of you is that you give me a reason. I know how you feel for Elizabeth and I will not come between that but...” Steve sighed at the look of surprise on Marius' face. “Do not forget me this time, Mar. I can only take so much before I will come looking for you.”

Marius nodded, eyes wide as his thoughts raced through his head. “I have never forgotten you Steven, I simply adjusted to your leaving me.” At the low growl, Marius felt his eyes narrow. “I am not challenging you I am merely telling the truth. You have given me no other reason to believe you will stay, at least not at my behest.”

Steve frowned at the soft tone, realizing that as much as his betrayal involving Vince hurt, Marius was hurt more at being ignored by Steve. “I didn't ignore you, I was aware of you every time we were in a room together. Just because it usually turned into a fight doesn't mean I wasn't aware of you.”

“You would leave before I could finish or apologize! What was it if not ignoring me or avoidance?” Marius tried to move back from Steve, the familiar heat stirring through his system. “The things you would say...”

“You _are_ sleeping with our best friend or rather he is fucking you.” When Marius stiffened in offense, Steve tightened his hold. Forcing Marius to look up, he saw what Marius so desperately tried to hide from him. “You didn't agree to it.” Moving closer, Steve growled low in anger. “Vince forced you? But you said...”

Shoving Steve back, Marius glared at him, anger and fear making him shake. “Do not _ever_ touch me again Steven, never. Leave me as I am, you have made your opinion of me quite clear, so why...” Sucking in a quick breath Marius shivered as Steve pressed him back against the wall. “Non, Steven, wa...” Before he could finish, Steve's hands were framing his face and the memories were rushing forward. “Please...you must not...”

Steve held the dilated gaze, watched the play of emotions as the memories rushed between them. “You refused and he forced you. Each time after, he would...” At the soft sound of distress, Steve eased his hold on Marius. “Always knew Vince was a mean, sadistic bastard but this...” Steve felt the rage, saw the pain, and realized just how alone Marius truly felt. “Why would you not share this with me? Why keep this from me if...”

Jerking back as far as he could, Marius turned away from Steve. Breath leaving him in small, angry pants, he focused his gaze on the floor. “You never _wanted_ to listen and when I did get the chance to tell you anything, you refused to believe me.” Voice shaking, Marius felt his fingers curl into his palm. “My... _appeal_...to others is not lost on me, Steven. I am aware that most women prefer me because of my looks and men prefer me for the same. Some, however, do not accept rejection well and what _I_ prefer turns into an issue.” Marius didn't flinch as Steve's hands tightened around his biceps. He had been hiding these secrets for most of his life. Watching as Vince would go from Steve to Marius, forcing him to keep them or risk losing Steve again.

Letting out a soft breath, Marius turned to look at Steve. “I did not...y-you left me with the one person who...” Looking away, Marius could feel his stomach fluttering with nervous fear. “I promised not to say anything to anyone about what happened. For years I believed it was my fault. Every time it happened, I would...” Marius shivered as the memories chased each other, one after the other. He tried to look away from the man in front of him. Wanted to move away from the hands moving over him, breaking him apart with each touch. “Forgive me, Steven, I did not mean...”

Steve silenced Marius with a kiss, heart racing as he ran restless hands over pale skin. “It is not your fault. You are not to blame for someone else taking advantage of you, especially not when it was Vince.” Steve frowned as he slowly eased Marius' robe open. “I should have come back sooner or sent word to you but I was so angry. I was scared of hurting you and ended up doing so anyway.” Pulling the cooler body closer to his, Steve sighed. “I should be asking _you_ to forgive me. All this time I thought it was as simple as you giving him what he wanted and enjoying it.”

“I learned...it was not...I-I did not at first but...” Marius tried to keep his focus, to hold on to the thread of the conversation despite Steve's attention. He was angry and anxious but underneath that, he was embarrassed and ashamed. His life had been filled with people who tried to kill him, kidnap him, or take advantage of him in some way. Everyone except for Steve...the one constant in his life, other than Adrien and at one point in time, Vince. All people who had tried to protect him until two disappeared. And Vince, like most with time, had eventually become one of the enemies.

Steve held Marius close, watching as he shivered against him. He wanted him again, last night had not been enough but there was so much they needed to fix. So much that needed to be said and done before they could start to heal. “Marius?”

Sucking in a harsh breath, Marius fought back the desire to press against Steve. His focus was thrown off from Steve's hands moving over his touch starved body. He jerked in surprise when Steve picked him up and pressed him back against the wall, breath leaving him in an excited rush. “You were not aware of what happened. I can not blame you for your anger so there is nothing to forgive.”

Steve shook his head as he moved back. At the soft sound of discontent, he grinned. “Come lay down with me. We're not leaving until early evening, let's enjoy what time we can before we have to deal with Vince.”

Nodding his head in agreement as he was lowered to the ground, Marius let Steve pull him towards the bed. “Steven, you will not tell him you know, will you?” At the belligerent look that appeared on Steve's face, Marius paused. “Steven, please, you can not tell him that...”

“Tell him what? That I know he forced you into this situation? Or tell him that as your _partner_ I have every right to say something about this bullshit?” Steve pulled Marius close, holding him tight against his body. “This has gone on long enough. Everyone wants to bend and bow to Vince but no one wants to correct any issues they have with him.”

“That is not it! You and I both know how Vincent is if he is denied anything he wants. He can make life hell for you and worse for me.” Marius let out a frustrated sigh. “We grew up with him Steven, we have seen what he can and will do to get and keep what he wants. If you go to him before we are able to leave...”

Steve cut Marius off with a soft growl. “I won't question his ass about the situation with you while I was gone...not yet anyway. As for this shit still going on, I want to know why it hasn't stopped.”

“It only happens during a transfer now and most of the time not even then. It has been a while since _that_ has occurred, however.” Marius shook his head, frowning as he followed Steve. “He insists that...” Marius broke off, aware that his next words would make him sound jealous. Shaking his head, he sighed. Looking down, he paused at Steve's expression. “Steven?”

“He insists there is nothing going on between us and that it's all just friendship.” Steve watched as Marius turned away. “Come here, Mar, you need to listen to me and listen well.” When Marius sat down next to Steve, he sighed. “After all this time, the only thing that matters now is getting out of this country. We will deal with Vince once we are safe. Until then, you focus on your family and leaving.”

Marius studied the expression in front of him, wondered how life would have been if Adrien had lived and Steve had not left. Looking down, he was surprised to find Steve's hands covering his. “Will you eventually tell me what happened?” Voice soft, Marius watched as Steve's fingers tightened around his, felt the pressure but didn't move back. “Your parents were friends with mine Steven. We never knew what happened to you and when you finally did return it was...it was alone.”

“I went after the bastards who attacked the pack. From what I was able to find out, it was a group of rogue wolves. Most of them were outcasts from their own packs but, they wanted to stay in the village and dad refused.” Steve studied Marius, aware that for the first time, in a very long time, they were _talking_ to each other. “You know how he was, the old bastard was sure they would go quietly. It turned out he had guessed wrong.”

Marius frowned, thoughts going back to when the pack's absence had been noticed. “We were not aware of anything such as this. Father would not have allowed your parents murders to go unpunished. You protected my family, we should have _known_ about something as important as this!” Marius could remember whispers from the servants, bits and pieces from those who lived in the village. “I remember...the rumors, there were whispers of the pack having been attacked but no one could confirm it.” Shaking his head, Marius frowned. “There was a man who had come to father for aide. Mother did not trust him so father refused him, asked him to leave and he...” Brow furrowing in concentration, Marius let his thoughts drift back. Head tilting as he held Steve's gaze. “He was...he looked like one of your own but his eyes, they were not the same. Mother said they had seen to much, that he brought a threat to us if he remained.”

Steve frowned at the memories being shared between them. “I've never seen this wolf, who is he, is this the one Nash is after?”

“I believe he is. He is called Heartbreaker? Imagine my surprise when we were introduced at a party a few months ago. I remember meeting one by the same moniker when I was younger. He is older now of course, more experienced at hiding from someone such as Nash, however...” Marius frowned, a new thought suddenly occurring to him. “Steven, what if _he_ is the reason we were found? I have been late meeting with them before but they have never lifted their spell of protection.”

Steve thought about the idea, going over all of the different possibilities. “There is a chance you're right. Nash wouldn't be with the Steiner's or that Quaisten...”

“Quaestionarius?” Marius tried to hide his amusement at Steve's sarcastic tone. “He is called the Quaestionarius, he is know _specifically_ as the torturing interrogator.”

“Yeah, ok, this Quaestion whatever the hell you call him, Nash wouldn't be with him with out a reason.” He chuckled at the soft smile he was given, knowing his mistake was all in fun. “And I don't like that asshole touching you, Mar. The way he was standing so close to you makes my hair stand on edge.”

Marius chuckled softly, eyeing Steve from the corner of his eye. “Steven you do not have any hair.” He grinned at the look of surprise on Steve's face. He didn't see the hand that reached out and pinched his side. Jerking in reaction, Marius looked down. “You pinched me?”

“It's not as if I ruined one of your fancy tunics or anything. You're dressed in a robe, naked, on the bed with me.” Steve watched as Marius caught on to what Steve was hinting at, his face turning a pale pink. “I did think about you, Mar. I wondered how you were doing and if you were ok. Don't think I do not care about you because I do.”

Marius nodded, watching as Steve let out a soft breath of relief. Letting his gaze wander, Marius was aware of the truth to Steve's words. “I did think of you as well, Steven. It was not...I-I do not wish to continue this arrangement with Vincent. Once we leave Rome, I will speak with him about a change.” At Steve's look of surprise, Marius sighed. “I do care for Elizabeth but...” Marius reached up and touched Steve's face. “But my soul has always been with you.”

“I will respect your relationship with Lizzy.” Steve grinned at Marius' soft sound of displeasure at the nickname. “She doesn't complain and neither should you. Again, I will respect your marriage but not this shit with Vince. I come before him Marius.”

Marius nodded, willing to give Steve what he wanted if it meant the fighting and avoidance would stop. “Does this mean you will stay? At least for more than just the children?” When Steve nodded, Marius sighed. “Good, that will give us a chance to find out about what happened with your pack as well and why my family did not know.”

Steve nodded, turning his head towards the door. Looking back at Marius, Steve pressed a finger against his lips. Standing up, he slowly made his way to the wall. Glancing back at Marius, he was pleased to see him dressed and sitting silently by the window. Reaching out, he turned the knob and eased the door open. Peering through the crack, Steve listened to the sound of someone backing away. Nodding his head, Steve felt the soft gust of wind as Marius moved past him and into the hall. “Mar, who is it?”

“It is the youngest Wyatt pup.” Marius looked at the youth standing in front of him. “Son of Wyatt, why are you here in the village? Does your sire know of your where about's?”

Steve stepped out into the hall, a frown of worry curving his lips down. “Bray, what's going on?”

“Grandfather sent me to warn you of a stranger in the village. He attacked two of the pack and is now headed this way.”

Steve looked up at Marius, his frown deepening at Bray's statement. “Where is the pack now, is everyone safe?”

“We have moved as close to the village as possible. Father says we are not to move closer so grandfather sent me to find you. He wishes to speak with you of your earlier words. The warning of the change to come.”

Steve noticed how Bray seemed to keep glancing up at Marius in apprehension. “You may speak freely in front of him, he is the one who will make sure we are able to leave.” When Bray nodded, Steve grinned. “You grandfather is ready to go then?”

“I believe he is, however he asks that you leave the other here. There is something about his eyes and smile that do not sit well with Sister Abigail.”

Steve nodded, kneeling in front of Bray. “Where is Juls, is she still with the pack?”

“My sister is with our father, she will be pleased to see you are still breathing.”

Steve laughed, reaching out and running a hand over Bray's head. “Tell your father we will be there shortly and Vince will not be with us.” At the quick nod, Steve studied Bray. “Will I see Foley?”

“I believe he will be in attendance.”

Steve felt his lips curve in a smile. “Good, I look forward to it.”

“Steven?”

Steve looked up, giving Marius a soft smile. He knew Marius didn't understand what was being said, Bray choosing to use the language of the wolves instead of the native tongue. “We are going to speak with the elders but they want us to leave Vince here.”

“He will refuse to remain behind, you _know_ how he is Steven.” Marius looked from Steve to the youth in front of him. “He does not trust me to speak freely?”

Steve shook his head. “He has not met a full blooded vampire. The old stories say the last had gone into hiding or were dead.”

Marius frowned at the soft statement, looking between the two in front of him. “I remember the birth of Wyatt, his grandfather was especially proud to have one with such power.”

Steve nodded, repeating the comment for Bray. “I'm going to send him back to the pack. We'll deal with Vince when the time comes.” Turning to Bray, Steve told him what time they would meet the elders, watching as Bray nodded silently. “You be careful, if you run into any trouble come back here, understand?” When he nodded, Steve stood up. “I will see if he will bring the box as well.” When Bray looked from Steve to Marius then back, Steve knew he understood. “Go, before it gets to dark.”

Marius watched as bright, stormy gray eyes looked up at him in curiosity, giving him a small nod before turning and disappearing down the hall. “Will he be alright, Steven? Should we not...”

“No, we have something we need to finish first.” Steve glanced down the hall, shaking off the small shiver of apprehension that threatened to move over him. “Come here, there is something I need to discuss with you.” Steve reached for Marius, pulling him into the room and kicking the door closed behind them. “You got dressed faster than usual, what was the rush?”

Marius blinked in surprise at being manhandled back into the room. “There was no rush, I sim...” He broke off with a hiss of surprise as Steve leaned down and nipped his neck. “S-steven, what, uh, what are you...” He shivered at the hand now under his shirt, fingers moving lightly across his skin. “Do we have time?”

“I will make the time.” Steve said softly. He raised the hem of Marius' tunic, listening to the change in breathing from the other. “I wish to hear your voice, sing for me little one. Let the sounds that leave you be the music to my tortured soul.” Pressing his lips against Marius' pulse, Steve growled low, the sound echoing around the room. When Marius took a shaky breath, Steve lifted his head and kissed him, sealing the breath between them. “Give to me again the gift that was denied us.”

Marius shivered, head falling back as Steve undressed him. He's never said the words to anyone else but Steve and that was centuries ago. During a time in their lives where they had been young and free of worry or conflict. A time when it had been safe to fall in love and enjoy every moment of it.

Steve noticed the hesitation, was aware why Marius wouldn't immediately speak the words. “When the time comes you will say them, for now, I do understand.” Steve gave him a crooked grin. “Hell, you've been dealing with Vince and my shit for this long...”

“A little longer will not hurt?” Marius arched under the hands moving over him, eyes closing as he tried to remain indifferent. Last night had been to quick after such a long time apart. Hating to admit to his need, Marius tried to hold in his response. Until Steve moved over him, the hotter body forcing him to acknowledge his presence. Taking a deep breath, Marius opened his eyes to the feel of Steve's mouth moving over his body.

Steve looked up, watching as Marius slowly fell apart. He could feel the others resistance despite his desire to let go. Sliding his hands over smooth, pale thighs, Steve watched as Marius shivered in excitement. “You were always so sensitive, even now, when I touch you the urge to make you cry out is strong.” Steve grinned, a small curve of his lips as Marius twisted against the sheets. Gripping his hips, Steve raked his nails across Marius' thighs, pride swelling his chest at the soft hiss of surprised pleasure. Leaning down, Steve licked the marks, holding Marius in place as he tried to move back. “I'm not done yet Marius.”

Lifting pale arms up, Steve held Marius' hands above his head, pinning them against the bed. “You can't run from me anymore Mar, not after this. If you leave me again...”

Marius nodded, breath leaving him in excited pants. He knew what Steve planned to do and welcomed it. To have him mark Marius as his own would solidify the connection between them. “I have never left you Steven, ever.” Breathless, Marius lifted his hips, desperate for some type of contact. “Steven, please, if you are...” Marius broke off with a gasp as Steve growled low near his ear. “Hristos...Steven, vă rog, trebuie să vă grăbiți, a trecut mult.”(Christ...Steven, please y-you must hurry, it has been to long.)

Steve mouthed his way down Marius' neck, nipping and biting until he reached Marius' pulse point. Licking the throbbing vein, Steve felt the body beneath him go limp. He knew if he wanted, he could claim Marius through a blood transfer, solidifying the connection between them but it would also drive Marius mad. The desire for one would be at war with his craving for the other. And Steve would not put Marius through that. He worried the skin, keeping his hold on the hands still held in his. He was going to take his time, marking every inch of Marius until he was a begging, desperate mess beneath him.

Running his free hand across Marius' chest, Steve smiled at the soft sound that filled the room. He watched as Marius responded to him, the usually pale body flushed with pleasure. “Give me what I ask for Mar and I will give you what you want.”

Marius twisted beneath Steve, his body responding to the feel of rough, calloused fingers moving over his skin. The teasing strokes one minute and the soft, almost non existent brushes were making him overly sensitive. When Steve moved closer, Marius shuddered in excitement. Steve was hot and hard, pressing against him as Marius moved beneath him. His passion starved body demanded everything the other could give him. He would give Steve anything he asked, anything he wanted, just as long as he never left him again. “Anything...you can...just stay with me.”

Steve nodded, moving further over Marius. The soft, breathless words were more than he had been expecting. Accepting them as his answer, Steve slowly moved against Marius. Their hips aligned so that they each felt what the other felt. When Steve moved Marius did the same, much to the pleasure of both. Keeping his rhythm slow, Steve teased Marius with light, gentle kisses. Whispering to him just how gorgeous he looked, how good he was being for Steve. He couldn't resist the breathless moans filling the room, nor did he resist the well muscled legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as Marius moved beneath him.

Groaning low, Steve moved back, breath leaving him in small, harsh gusts. Holding Marius' hands above his head, Steve used his free hand to move over the trembling body. He enjoyed watching Marius, the way he responded to Steve's touch made his chest swell. To know that the man beneath him belonged to him was heady. Considering everything they've been through, to finally get back to this point...Shaking his head, Steve leaned down and swallowed the moan that left Marius. Kissed him until the only thing either could do was echo the sound of the other.

Marius forced himself to relax, to remember that this was _Steve_ above him, not _Vince_. Reminding himself that Steve would not force him nor would he hurt him. Pulling back, he gasped at the hand now between his legs. Jaw clenching, Marius shuddered as a rough, calloused hand wrapped around him. Marius tried to focus as Steve stroked him slowly, hand tightening around the base before relaxing and repeating the action.

Steve watched as Marius twisted beneath him, trembling and gasping in pleasure. Steve had often wondered what Marius would look like spread out beneath him. Blond hair framing his pale face, eyes wide and dilated, and his mouth...Steve leaned down and kissed Marius, groaning at the response he was given. Releasing his hands, Steve growled his pleasure to feel cool fingers moving over his overheated skin. Pressing closer, Steve felt Marius shift beneath him, hips lifting in invitation. “Hristos, you're not going to make this easy I see.”

Marius gave Steve a breathless laugh, his hands moving down a broad back then back up. “You are taking to long, why are we taking our time?”

“Now you want to rush me? Your ass sure as hell wasn't com...” Steve broke off as he was flipped onto his back. Scowling in frustration, he lifted his hands to Marius' hips. “Now look Mar, you can't...”

“I can, I can and I did now hush. For once in your life just _live_ Steven.” Adjusting his position, Marius forced himself to focus on the angry man beneath him, not on how good he felt. Nor on the hard, throbbing cock now trapped between them. Shifting back, Marius felt a shudder move down his spine as Steve's hips followed his. Picking up the slow rhythm, Marius leaned forward, groaning at the change of angle. With one hand pressed against Steve's chest, the other against the bed, Marius let himself enjoy the slow wave slowly engulfing him. With Steve's hands guiding his hips, Marius tried to ignore just how close to the edge he really was.

Heart racing, Marius tried to bite back a sound of angry frustration as Steve held him still. It had been proven on numerous occasions that Steve was stronger than Marius. And he decided to show it again, now. Marius lifted his head, an effort with the man beneath him pushing him closer to the brink. “If you bear me any love, you would not...” Marius broke off, back arching as he felt Steve adjusting their positions. When he was lifted then lowered back down, Marius moaned out loud. He was sitting on Steve's lap, panting in excited desperation as he rocked back and forth. The feel of the hard cock pressing against his hole made his head swim. Whimpering in frustration, Marius looked down at Steve, a frown of displeasure curving his lips down. “Steven?”

Steve watched Marius, taking in every small gasp and moan. Enjoying the feel of the tall, lithe body above him, Steve watched as Marius slowly fell apart. Hips moving on their own, Steve ran his hands from Marius' waist, to his sides then back. He couldn't help enjoying the small shivers moving across Marius' skin. Keeping his hands firmly in place, Steve lifted Marius. He wasn't surprised by the glare he was given, returning the look with a smirk. “If you want it you're going to have to take it, Mar.” Steve saw the flash of worry that crossed the pale face, knew there was something he was trying to hide. “What is it Marius?”

Shaking his head, Marius watched as Steve raised up, resting back on his elbows. He could see the curiosity in the bright, blue eyes. Couldn't help worrying his bottom lip in frustration, trying to determine the best way...

“No one has ever let you?” Steve watched as Marius turned away in embarrassment. Frowning as he read the truth through their contact. “Your pleasure meant so little to them?”

Letting out a soft huff of frustration, Marius moved back from Steve. “I was not...it did not always require that I do things myself. If one were in a hurry...”

“I am not in a hurry, Vince won't be back for another hour or two, and we will hear him before we see him.” Steve pulled Marius back down, moving to his side until they were facing each other. “If you want something ask for it, you do with anything else, Mar.”

“You are not _any_ or _everything_ else Steven, it is not always easy to come to you.” Fighting the urge to stop Steve's hands, Marius held the blue gaze watching him. He knew Steve could tell what he wanted, why he was asking Marius to voice it, terrified him. “Why do you demand this of me? You never have before, why must I do so now?”

“Do you do it for him when he asks you to? You ask so many goddamn questions before...” Steve broke off at the look in front of him, let out a soft breath as he pulled Marius closer. “Forgive me, I do not want this to be like it is with him.” Running his hands over Marius' back, Steve watched as he sighed. “Why do you never tell anyone?”

“Again, what I want is usually an issue. So...” Marius shook his head, he knew he had nothing to worry about with Steve. It was still difficult to shake off the fear of embarrassment or leaving his partner unsatisfied. Marius could read the experiences between Steve and Vince, knew just how much Steve enjoyed himself with the other. “Do not...Steven, please, I can not...”

“You can.” Steve pulled Marius flush against him. Felt the shiver of excitement move over him as Steve held him close. “This is not a contest Mar. It's not about comparing you to him. I want you, that's all. I want my partner the way I have the _right_ to want them. I'm only asking if you feel the same.” Steve felt the hesitation, waited silently as Marius seemed to fight himself for a decision.

Slowly easing his arms around Steve, Marius swallowed as he pulled him closer. “I do Steven it is just...h-how do I ask you without...”

“Do you want me Mar?”

Marius nodded, looking up at Steve he could feel the heat from his body. Relished the hot look in his eyes. “I wish to feel you the only way we can do so. I do not...will you please, Steven, I need you to ease the burning of my blood.”

Steve kissed the lips parted beneath his, swallowed the shivering moan that slipped out. Holding the blond head in place, Steve slid his free hand down Marius' side. He used his nails to elicit the quickest response, enjoying the soft, shivery breaths filling the room. Sliding his hand down a pale hip, Steve pulled Marius close, lifting his leg up and over his own hip. “Marius?” Worrying the skin at Marius' neck, Steve held him in place as he waited for a response.

Marius shivered, hands moving over Steve in small, excited brushes. He usually never touched the other, avoided it at all costs because he didn't want to know his thoughts. But now...now Marius could hear and feel _everything_. From Steve's rage about Vince upon his return to his lust for Marius now. He felt it all, returned it willingly, and in anyway Steve asked. “Steven...”

Steve rolled them, chuckling as Marius quickly pulled him closer. “Wait sweetheart, there's something I want to do first.” Moving back, Steve had to force himself not to lean down and kiss Marius. The wide, open expression was filled with curiosity and anticipation. Steve could see it made Marius uncomfortable but he would allow Steve to do as he wished. “Relax, I'm doing this because I _want_ to not for any other reason.” Raising up, Steve moved back, hands sliding down the pale body beneath him.

Marius writhed against the bed, chest heaving as he tried to relax. Breath leaving him in small gusts, Marius wasn't aware of Steve having moved further down. Nor was he aware of the plan running through the others mind. It wasn't until he was held down against the bed and Steve's breath was fanning across his stomach did Marius react.

Trying to pull back, Marius felt the hot, wet slide of Steve's tongue across his stomach. Back arching off the bed, he bit back a moan. Fingers curving into the sheets, Marius felt the hands on his hips relax. He wasn't sure what to expect but he wasn't prepared for the hot mouth that moved down his stomach and lower. It wasn't until a hot, calloused hand wrapped around his cock and a finger gently pressing against his hole did Marius realize...Steve was not in a hurry. He was going to take his time and break Marius until there was nothing left to put back together.

Steve watched as Marius rode the wave of pleasure. Stroked him in long, slow strokes before leaning down and biting Marius on his right hip. He had to hold Marius down with his free hand, jaw clenching at the desperate whispers swirling in his head. Taking a deep breath, Steve repeated the action, increasing the pressure until he felt Marius stiffen. Moving back, Steve moved to the left hip, leaning forward he slowly slid his tongue across the bone and down. When Marius again stiffened beneath him, Steve glanced up. He could see the lithe, pale body twisting against the sheets. Watched as Marius seemed to glow in the afternoon sunlight. And knew...without a doubt...one of the worst decisions he's ever made in his life, was to leave this man behind and in the care of Vince.

Moving down, Steve pulled Marius to the edge of the mattress, watching as his eyes snapped open in surprise. Growling, Steve kneeled between trembling, pale thighs, grip tightening as Marius stiffened. “Do not move, Mar.”

Marius sucked in a harsh breath at the rush of air across his skin. When Steve's nails dug into his skin, Marius nodded, jaw clenching against the excitement racing along his nerves. He jerked in surprise, hips moving back at the gust of air against his hole. This was new, even for Steve to do. Raising up to his elbows, Marius frowned in worry. “Steven, what...”

“I was trying to make sure you were ready but you just can't seem to wait, can you?” Steve watched as Marius flushed in pleasure. “Just lay back and let me take care of you.”

Marius nodded, nervous fear slowly replacing the earlier feeling of pleasure. Biting his bottom lip, Marius tried to stop the questions running through his head. Tried to ignore the taunting whispers from the others in the past, forcing himself to focus on the man now between his legs.

“They can not hurt you anymore, Mar, you have shown them you are not what they tried to make you into.”

Marius nodded, shivering as Steve licked his hole, body tightening in pleasure. Twisting against the sheets, Marius couldn't hold in the soft whimpers of pleasure, body shaking with each lick from Steve's tongue. He couldn't move, as much as he wanted to, Steve held him in place, licking and teasing the tight ring of muscle until Marius slowly relaxed. At the feel of a finger pressing into him, Marius let out a harsh breath. Steve's fingers were thick and blunt, calloused and hardened but they felt perfect against his skin.

Steve watched Marius closely, he could read his initial discomfort through their contact. Knew just what he needed to do to get Marius to relax. Now, pressing his tongue against Marius' hole, Steve listened as the pale blond on the bed fell apart. The sounds of small, breathless pleas and short broken phrases made Steve want to do more. Pressing a finger against the tight, pink ring, Steve listened as Marius' breathing changed. He was taut, body held stiff in anticipation as Steve slowly pushed his finger in. He watched as Marius' hole fluttered around the single digit, anxious to add another finger but wanting to take his time.

Forcing himself to focus, Steve chose to add another finger, licking and teasing until he was able to move them without Marius being uncomfortable. Steve was aware that he had an advantage that no one else had. He was able to read his partners pleasure through their contact. Knew when Marius was ready for another finger and gave him what he wanted.

Panting with the effort not to cum, Marius couldn't do anything but lay on the bed and let Steve have his way. Spreading his legs further, Marius tried to keep his hips still, desperate to ease the coil of need holding him taut but wanting to enjoy everything Steve was doing to him. Until he suddenly stopped. Eyes opening in surprise, Marius lifted his head, only to be kissed back down. He shuddered at the feel of Steve moving up and between his legs, thighs trembling with the effort to not clamp around the lean waist.

Marius could feel Steve's cock pressing against his ass. Lifted his hips in eager anticipation to the man above him. When Steve pressed forward, Marius moaned, the feel of Steve sliding hot and hard between his ass cheeks made him eager for more. Holding onto Steve, Marius followed the rhythm set. Matching Steve as he rebuilt his anticipation. When he thought he couldn't handle anymore teasing, Marius let out a soft rush of breath. Only to have it trapped between them as Steve leaned down and kissed him hard. He wanted to pull back and admonish the other until the blunt end of Steve's cock pressed against his hole.

Hands going to Steve's back, Marius glanced down to see Steve watching himself stroke both Marius' and his own cock. “Steven?”

“I always wondered if you would still want me. Not just because I was your first...” Steve broke off at the soft sound, smiling as he looked up at Marius. “Thought I had forgotten that too?” Shaking his head, Steve move forward. “You never forget your first, I don't care what others say, it's just not possible.” Steven lined himself up with the fluttering hole in front of him. “You responded to me then like you do now and all I think about is doing whatever it takes to keep hearing the sounds that leave you.” Steve groaned as he pushed forward, forcing himself to go slow. He wanted to just thrust home, to bury himself inside the cooler body beneath his. Instead, Steve raised up, watching the man beneath him as he fell deeper into his pleasure. The usually smirking mouth was now pursed with desperation, the usually calculating silver blue gaze was now unfocused as they stared back at Steve sightlessly. “I will _never_ get enough of you.” Steve sucked in a quick breath as he thrust forward, a quick snap of the hips that buried him fully inside Marius. “Or that _sound_.” He panted, as smooth hands moved across his back, fingers kneading his flesh as Marius tried to catch his breath. “Better?” At the small nod, Steve grinned. “Don't get shy with me now Mar, I'm not done yet.”

Marius nodded, aware of the man _above_ him now sitting hot and hard _inside_ him. Hands moving restlessly over Steve's back, Marius looked up to find he was being watched. Giving Steve a shy smile, he felt his heart give an extra beat at Steve's response.

There were no more words spoken between them. Everything that needed to be said was done through their contact. The silence of the room was only broken by the occasional moan or gasp from Marius. The answering growl was low, rumbling through them both as Steve adjusted their positions. Lifting Marius' legs, Steve forced Marius to bend at the waist, smiling at the spike of excitement. “What, thought I wouldn't notice you trying to hide it?”

Marius panted as Steve slid deeper. His thrusts shortened, becoming harder, twisting Marius into a mass of nerves. With one hand around Steve's neck and the other around his waist, Marius tried to hold in the sound that rose in his chest. The desire to cry out loud, raced along his nerves as Steve brushed his prostate. Repeating the action until Marius was a panting, begging mess beneath him.

Steve leaned down and kissed Marius, thrusting harder as he arched off the bed. Sliding an arm around his waist, Steve pulled Marius up, jaw clenching as he slid deeper into the writhing man now on his lap. Hands griping his hips, Steve moved Marius, waiting until he'd picked up the rhythm before letting him have his way.

Marius moved against Steve, head falling back as Steve followed him. Marius shivered as his fingers moved over Steve, flitting across his skin as he traced his way over the other. When Steve pulled him closer, Marius groaned out loud. Hands on Steve's shoulder's Marius let out a low hiss, breath ice blue as it floated into the air.

Steve nodded as he held Marius close. He felt the temperature drop in the room, knew that before they left the village it would be covered in snow. Pressing his face against Marius' neck, Steve held him tight as they came together. Marius' nails curved into Steve's skin, sliding lower as he shivered and shuddered against Steve. He came between them with a muffled moan of relief, breath leaving him in rapid gusts as he held onto Steve.

Steve groaned, body taut as he came inside Marius. The whispers swirling in his head slowly quieted, their tone softer than before. They finally silenced completely once he and Marius were able to catch their breath. “Mar?”

“If you will stay, you can have anything you wish, Steven.” Voice soft, Marius moved back far enough to look at Steve. “Even if...” He didn't want things to go back to how they were, not with Vince anyway. Shaking his head, Marius lifted a shaky hand and brushed his hair back. “If I must go back...”

“No, we are not going back to how things used to be. We can't if we expect to make it out of here.” Steve ran his hands over Marius in slow, soothing strokes. “We are going to get that taken care of but first, I need you to be ready to speak with the Wyatt's.” Steve felt the initial trepidation, held Marius close at the worry that filtered through their connection. “I need you there Mar, only you can outline the plan as it is.”

Marius nodded, head resting on Steve's shoulder. “Do you think the Elder will listen? He did not want to when father tried to tell him, why will he do so with me?”

“Because you know better than I do what to expect from this army. You are the only connection other than Vince, that we have to humans.” Steve lifted Marius, jaw clenching as he slowly slid out of him. “Still hate that part too.” He muttered, a small grin curved his lips at the look of displeasure on Marius' face. “I know, I know but we have business to handle first. Maybe after that...” Steve watched as Marius flushed in pleasure, the small smile curving his lips made Steve's heart flutter. It's been years since he's seen that look and even longer since it was directed at him. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss against Marius' lips. Enjoying the tingling pleasure that raced through them both. “We will make this work, one way or another.”

Marius nodded, holding the bright gaze watching him. He could feel Steve's pleasure, the emotion stronger than any other from him. “We will make this work.” Sighing, Marius moved back, stretching as he looked around the room. “We must hurry if we are to meet them. Do you know what we should tell Vincent?”

Steve nodded, watching as Marius slowly left the bed. He let his gaze move over the tall, pale body. Enjoying the play of smooth skin over muscle, Steve silently admitted he was pleased by his partners physique. Marius had been smaller...thinner...when they were children, partly due to his refusal to feed off of humans. Now, however, the changes growing up had brought, showed.

“You are staring.” Marius glanced over his shoulder, holding the bright gaze watching him. “Should I...”

“No, not yet. Vince is downstairs but you move fast enough not to cause worry.” Steve watched as Marius grinned before turning towards the window. “If the pack has had to move that would mean we will need to leave sooner than planned.”

Marius nodded, walking over to the window. “Will you find the one who attacked the others?”

Steve frowned as he sat up. He could hear the tension in Marius' voice, knew his concern was for more than just the pack. “If you leave I leave, I meant what I said Mar. I will stay and come back if I ever do have to go.”

Marius tried to hide the relief that moved over him, stomach fluttering at the thoughts that filled his head. “I am more concerned for your well being. Once we have spoken with the pack we should leave. To remain in the village puts them at risk as well as ourselves.” Turning, Marius wasn't surprised to find Steve standing behind him. Glancing up, he sighed, the sound soft and sad. “Vincent...”

“Is on his way up, yes I know. We will discuss this more later, for now, come here real quick.” Steve reached out and slowly pulled Marius back against him. “I will mark you every night until you understand who you belong to. Do not think I enjoy guarding the door anymore, Marius, not after today.”

Marius nodded, already prepared for the ensuing argument with Vince. “Not after today.” He repeated softly. He brushed his hands over Steve's shoulders before moving back. Turning, Marius moved towards the clothing cabinet, getting dressed before the door opened and Steve disappeared.

“Have you seen the weather outside?! It is _snowing_ now, Mar! You have...”

Marius turned to find a grinning Vince walking into the room. Giving him a quick once over, Marius returned his grin. “Yes, I have heard the children are ready to go out and play. Will you be going out to enjoy it as well?”

Vince nodded, glancing at the bed before heading to the window. “I think I will, I want to see what the village has to offer before we head back to Rome.” Vince studied Marius, taking note of the dark red breeches and matching tunic. “Where are you going, Mar? You should be recovering.”

Marius gave Vince a small smile, a whisper echoing through is head. “There is something I need to pick up for Sadie. I will rest when I return, until then be careful on your outing. Those who were looking for us...”

“Are still looking for us, I know. I will not be out long as well. Steve has some meeting he said required his attendance so you be careful as well.” Vince watched as Marius adjusted his cuffs before turning to face him. “You look good Mar.”

Marius smiled, a small curve of his lips as he glanced back at Vince. “Is that a note of jealousy in your voice, Vincent?” At the angry huff, Marius chuckled. “Jealousy is not something you handle well but there is no reason to be jealous. I have business to which I must attend for my daughter. I will return in a few hours, we can have dinner once Steven has returned.”

Vince nodded, eyes focused on the small crescent mark on the side of Marius' neck. “You are not going to see _Them_ , are you? I thought you and Steve talked about doing this alone?”

Marius frowned, head tilting in question. Turning, he glanced up at the mirror next to him and stiffened. “Non.” Lifting his hand, Marius brushed his fingers over the small mark. “Non, as I said before, there is something I wish to get for my daughter.” Lowering his hand, Marius reached for his coat. “I will not be long.”

Vince nodded, following Marius from the room he glanced back once more at the bed. The blue robe hanging from the head board was not one Marius would wear. Who had he spent his day with? If both he and Steve had been busy, what exactly had Marius spent the day doing and why did it bother him so damn much?


	8. The breaking of a Blood Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know...sometimes Vince does have the best intentions...sometimes he says that and means something completely different...This time may be the last time he will ever make that mistake...

Vince glanced around him, a frown curving his lips down as he searched the half empty street. He knew he was taking a chance coming out alone but he had no other choice. He had seen the mark on Marius' neck, knew that if the other three appeared then Marius would have full control of his powers again. One of which was the ability to read minds. Something Vince couldn't afford happening, no matter the costs.

Letting out a rough sigh, Vince crossed the street and headed towards the town center. The man he was to meet was supposed to there. He wasn't sure _why_ this palce had been chosen but Vince was certain it had something to do with Marius and Steve.

Keeping the hood of his cloak pulled low, Vince made sure he covered his face from recognition. He didn't want to be recognized by anyone from the other night. Especially not after what happened between Marius and Steve. Shaking his head, Vince let his mind drift back through his memories. The mark on Marius' neck bothered him. If he remembered the stories correctly, there were four of them that would only appear once Marius had been claimed buy his true life partner. There were only a handful of people still alive who could claim a pure blood and Vince had a feeling he knew who one of them was.

Frowning in frustration, Vince followed his path from earlier in the day. He'd come out to make sure the area was secure and secluded. Vince didn't want to take the chance of being seen by Steve or another wolf. If the whispers among the village were to be believed, there was another who could detect an immortal besides Sting. Which did not bode well for either he or his friends.

Sighing, Vince thought about how different Marius had looked before they left. Yesterday he'd been stressed and angry, which was his usual face around Steve but after he'd returned from his outing, Vince noticed the difference in the other. Marius was calmer...his eyes were now lit with a different light and Vince wasn't sure how to feel about it. He knew it was not because of him, so who...Vince turned, thoughts cutting off at the soft footfall behind him.

“You seem distracted Vincent, problems at home?”

Turning, Vince smirked at the calm expression in front of him. “Your steps are still to heavy, old friend. I heard you before you spoke.”

“That is not how it looked to me but we will leave it as is.” Khalif Parrahumi was one of the last remaining monks from India. A tall man with mocha skin, dark brown eyes, and jet black hair, Khalif was one of the few monks known for his cruelty when crossed and benevolence when pleased. “He is here with you?”

Vince nodded, eyes moving around the snow covered area. “Where is that bastard of a king? He still sitting on the throne?” When his friend nodded, Vince sighed. “He will not return as long as Steve is not allowed. If the council still refuses to allow wolves then they will never see him.”

“You must convince him it would be for the best, Vincent. If he is to be rid of his cousin and his...unfortunate desire to hurt others...the true king must rise against him.”

“He will refuse, he does not want the throne. He simply wants to be safe and happy. Richard has given him more than enough reason to disappear again.” Shaking his head, he sighed. “More than any other person in his life.” Vince felt the presence before he heard the soft chuckle. Turning to his left, he frowned at the tall, blond man standing there. “You almost killed us all, you asshole.”

“Maybe you should keep a tighter leash on your _dog_.” Nash stepped out of the shadows, a frown curving his lips down. “Where is the pure blood, McMahon. If he is still in the vicinity, I want him. He is supposed to be returned back to his cousin.”

“That, my friend, will not be possible. He is royalty, neither you nor your _friends_ can touch him.” Khalif held the bright gaze in front of him. He was aware of the events from the other night, knew of the attempt to turn Marius against Steve and straightened. “The monks are still not convinced that Richard made the best decision in exiling the Blood Protectors. Until we have formally spoken with him, he will remain with the Blond Wolf.”

“You can't do that, Richard...” Nash started but was stopped as a blue flame appeared in front of him. “This wolf has been _exiled_ from the kingdom with good reason. He tried to _murder_ the pure blood _not_ save him. You and your group of holy heretics keep trying to protect him though. Why, what good is he to you alive?”

Khalif stepped closer to Nash, dark gaze heavy with censure. “Listen to me and listen well, Nash. The Blond Wolf is your _blood_ cousin. The actions of his youth are not of his own doing but that of another. If you and your...companions...choose to follow this path it will be on your own. The survival of your cousin is imperative to not only you but to the rest of the kingdom as well.” Looking from Vince to Nash, Khalif shook his head in worry. “I see where the problem lies. If you are not careful you will lose him again and we can not allow that.”

“He isn't going anywhere, not until I get the information I want.” Nash looked from Khalif to Vince, a smirk curving his lips as he studied them both. “Once I get what I asked for...”

Vince glared at Nash, his temper making his voice harsh as he cut Nash off. “You should have given him what the fuck he asked you for. If you had simply done that we would not be standing here right now! Do you understand what could happen if...”

“Stop your god damn complaining, McMahon, you got what you wanted!” Kevin turned to face Vince, teeth bared in warning. “Why do you even care anymore? You've been betraying him for most of your life and his. The lies you tell and have told should make you want to do what ever you're asked, not stand here and attempt to lecture me!”

Vince glared at Nash, eyes narrowed dangerously at the smirking man. Before he could say anything, he was cut off by a sharp sound of displeasure. “Khalif?” Vince turned to the monk and stiffened.

“You are aware of the rules pertaining to the young heir. He is not to be touched by anyone but his blood protector.” Khalif advanced on Vince, gaze focused and intense. “There is a reason for this, if you have done something to where you are able to do so...”

Nash laughed out loud, shaking his head as he looked between Khalif and Vince. Coughing at the look from the monk, Nash cleared his throat. “Do you mean to tell me not even the monks know?”

“Shut up, Nash.” Voice soft, Vince watched as Khalif studied him closer. “I do not remember how it first happened or why but it has.” When Khalif stepped back, Vince frowned. “What is it?”

“ _This_ is why we have not been able to feel his presence.” Khalif whispered to himself. Shaking his head, he looked from Vince to Nash and back. “You are keeping him from his memories and birthright. The blond one...” Khalif broke off as he studied Vince closer. Shaking his head, Khalif turned. “You have broken a vow made long ago by your father. You have allowed him control and now have used us as a means to control him as well.”

Vince stiffened as he watched Khalif walk away. He knew the dangers of upsetting the holy group, knew that if Steve had been able to some how...Stiffening in surprise, Vince watched as Khalif lifted his hand. “Khalif...”

“You are no longer trustworthy, Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Once we have found when this treachery was perpetrated, I will return with a proper protector for the heir. Until then the claim to your son will stand. The debt you owe will be paid by your son.” Khalif's dark gaze narrowed as Vince started to protest. Looking between the two men in front of him, he scowled. “You both are guilty of aiding in the treachery against the last living heir. You, Vincent, for allowing the compelling of the Blond Wolf by Richard then forcing the Heir to the Throne. You, Nash for allowing your pack to believe the lies told against your own. For having _murdered_ your own for another's gain.” Shaking his head, Khalif let out a soft, tired breath. “I will return with the decision from the Monastery. Until then you will keep your distance from them or suffer my wrath.”

Vince stepped back as black robes swirled then disappeared. “Over dramatic bastard.” Turning, Vince felt his eyes narrow as Nash stepped closer. “What is it you want, you bastard?”

Nash looked from Vince back to where Khalif had been standing. “Is what the monk said true, you forced Steve into a compelling?” Glancing back at Vince, Nash felt his hands curl in rage. He and Steve had grown up in the same pack. As children they used to play with the others, knowing that their destiny was always intertwined with another's. When they had found out Steve would be the one protecting the youngest heir, Nash would admit to being jealous but never enough to willingly kill one of his own..not without reason.

Now, standing in front of Vince, Nash felt his mind swirling with his thoughts. “If you forced Steve into a compelling by Richard then everything else you have said is a lie. There is no reason for Khalif to lie. We have known him...”

“Time changes a person, as you fucking well know. Do not stand here and think you can judge me for my actions, Nash. I was trying to save my family.” Vince cut Nash off as he glared at the other. “You wouldn't know what it is like...” Vince stepped back, stiffening as Nash leaned down into his face.

“Steve _is_ my goddamn family, McMahon!” Taking a deep breath, Nash stepped back from Vince. Holding the angry gaze n front of him, he shook his head. “If I find out that what Khalif has said is true you will regret it. I will speak with the others but as for what the Pure Blood has asked for...” Nash turned, shaking his head. “I will send it to the Wyatt's.” He walked away from Vince, aware of the changes that were now needed. “I agree with Khalif, Vince. You can no longer be trusted.”

Vince watched as Nash disappeared into the dark, the only sign of his or Khalif's presence was the set of footprints they had left in the snow. Taking a deep breath, Vince looked around him, stomach churning as he thought about Khalif and Nash. He knew that if the monks decided to pry into the past, there would be hell to pay. “The idea of leaving Rome just keeps getting better and better.” Vince muttered softly. He didn't notice the youth standing behind the buildings to his right. When he did glance in that general direction, Vince saw nothing but quickly moving mortals. All trying to get out of the snow, hoping to find some place warm.

Heading back towards the Palazzo, Vince let his thoughts drift through his memories. When he'd first gone to Richard about Marius and Steve, it had been with the intention to help. Until Steve had let slip how he'd felt about Marius. Shaking his head at the memory, Vince sighed as he wondered about his two friends. If Khalif kept his promise, he wondered just how much time would he have before he could make things right again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready to meet the wolves...Welcome to the Palazzo of Pack Wyatt..the last living pack to protect an living Pure Blood..next chapter..Welcome Sister Abigail...


	9. The Unraveling of Past Secrets - Part 2

“ _Non, Steven wait, do you know where we are?”_

_“I don't, why don't you come over here and remind me?”_

A soft, breathless chuckle was followed by the sound of a low laugh.

_“W-we are are not alone, Steven, there is always someone watching over me.”_

_“Let them watch since they wish to be so nosy. Will you not sit with me, Mar? I am feeling kind of lonely.”_

_“Da, as long as you promise to behave yourself and how are you lonely, I am right here next to you.”_

_“I will behave, if that is what you wish...your highness. You are, after all, the future King and I must obey your commands completely.”_

Shaking his head, Vince tried to ignore the memory, hating how in the end he'd only hurt himself by staying. He forced himself to push the memory back as he opened the door to the deversorium.(hotel) He hated the memories, the sound of Marius' breathless laughs and Steve's soft chuckles. He'd known things had been changing between his friends, had watched as they had both tried their best to hide their feelings for each other. And he had been jealous. There was no other way to describe how he had been feeling at the time. He had been jealous of the new found feelings between Marius and Steve and had felt left out. For as far back as Vince could remember, they had been inseparable. Having grown up together from childhood, they'd been close as children. Once he found out about the relationship between the two, he'd gone to Richard with the information. The same man who had in turn kidnapped Marius at the time of his confirmation, almost killing him. Frowning in frustration, Vince knew why he couldn't forget the memories. He'd helped Richard, thinking it would separate the pair and Marius would be his, just as he'd been promised.

The plan, however, had been flawed from the very beginning. Richard had planned the assassination of Steve's parents, along with the Old King. When he attempted to kidnap Adrien again, he'd lost him in the Carpathian mountains, shortly after having Marius moved. And Richard had failed to make sure that Steve was in the village with his pack. It wasn't until word had reached Vince's family about what happened, did he finally realize just how dangerous Richard truly was. He had left his parents house and headed to the only other pack in the area. Pack Wyatt, one of the last known royal packs at that time.

Vince hadn't known Steve was spending the night with his friend, Mick. He hadn't known that word had gotten to Steve about Marius being moved and Adrien going missing either. All he had known was that he needed to find his friends before Richard. Vince needed to find them before Marius turned and attacked whoever was near him.

Letting out a soft sigh, Vince looked around the dimly lit lobby of the deversorium. He wondered where Marius had gone and how soon Steve would be back. Never one to enjoy being alone with his thoughts, Vince turned and headed back the direction he'd come. After the meeting with Nash and Khalif, he couldn't remain in one place. He knew if the monks found out about his part in what happened to Marius and Steve...

“Excuse me Sir, do you know where I could find a local apothecary? I need to find a vial of wolfs bane and some ginseng root.”

Turning at the soft, gruff voice, Vince felt his eyes narrow on the cloaked figure behind him. Shaking his head, he glanced around the street. “No, I do not know where one is.”

“Then perhaps you could tell me, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, where can I find the Pure Blood heir? The monks have sent me to protect him from you and his cousin.”

Looking at the shrouded figure closer, Vince felt his stomach churn. “Who are you and how would you know...” Vince stepped back from the other, a curl of worry twisting his stomach.

“I am he sent by Khalif to protect the true heir to the old kingdom. Who I am is of no concern to you. He will know me better than anyone else. So either take me to him or I will seek his protector out myself.”

Vince glared at the man, anger making him take a step forward. “Do not presume to threaten me and think I will give you what it is you want. You can not have them and I will not tell you where they are. If Khalif is so god damned worried about them then he should have told you all the information you needed to know.”

“I am one who knows your particular brand of treachery. One who has survived the current King, and one who will make sure you are punished for your part in everything you have done.”

Vince stiffened at the face that appeared before him. “You're the one Nash is after, the one he almost killed Marius behind.”

Shawn looked at Vince, a tired sigh leaving him. “Khalif found me first. If it hadn't been for him I'd be dead because of your petty jealousies.”

Vince felt his heart give an extra beat at the dark look leveled on him. “You are Nash's life partner.” Vince was aware of the code the wolf packs lived by. He knew that to be seen with Michaels would either get him killed or save him. “Why are you really looking for Marius and Steve? Are you trying to turn them over to your partner?”

“No, you lying, conniving bastard. I am trying to protect them, something you failed to do when you betrayed them to Richard. Do you know how much you took from everyone? Are you understanding the magnitude of what your actions did when you helped Steve's pack be murdered?!”

“I had no hand in that bloody mess! When I found out what happened I tried to help! Steve and Marius are my best friends, their pain has been and always was my own!” Sucking in a harsh breath, Vince turned away from Shawn. “You wouldn't understand. Your life is damn near eternal, mine...mine was limited until Marius and Steve extended it. I have watched family live and die and I did not want to get left behind.”

“So for two centuries you have lied and cheated until you now have Marius confused and desperate for understanding and Steve has been left to wonder at the dark spots in his memory.” At Vince's look of surprise, Shawn shook his head sadly. “You would have never lost them, they just loved you differently than they loved each other.” Pulling the hood of his cloak back over his head, Shawn glanced around them. “I have been trying to find them both for almost a century. I left Nash because of his part in things and now...now I must do my part to protect Steve and Marius.”

“You stay the fuck away from them. You mean them no good and I will not allow...” Vince was stopped by the sharp end of a blade pressing against his throat. “You can not kill me, to do so would take Marius' life as well.”

“I am aware of his deal with the fates to save and protect you. The Monks have made sure to correct the mistake made in your youth. He should have _never_ extended your life for so long, nor should he have favored you as he has. Your treachery and lies will be your undoing. You will lose them both for what you have done.”

Vince felt his stomach flutter as Shawn turned away from him. “What are you going to do now? You can not find them without me or...”

“There is still one from the old country who seeks out the young heir. One who knows him better than even you or Steve. I will find him, once I do he will know how to find the young heir.”

“You conniving son of a bitch! There is no one left from the old country except for the elder Wyatt and...” Vince broke off as he searched his memories, memories that belonged not only to him but to Marius as well. “The Giant, he is still of this world?”

Shawn smiled, a sad curve of his lips. “Despite yours and Richards lies, he has never given up on his King. You would do well to stay close to your companions if you want to keep them safe. I will return, Vince, and once I do I will not be alone.”

“I see why Nash is after you.” Vince watched as Shawn stiffened, cloak moving with his action. “You are his mate for a reason and I now see why.”

“Just because you hold the memories of the heir does not mean you know what they mean. You have used your power to gain selfish things for yourself. No longer will it be allowed. Khalif has charged me with making sure Steve is protected and in turn protecting Marius. You may have succeeded in turning Nash and Steve against each other but...”

“I had nothing to do with that! _Richard_ had the pack attacked! I tried to save them, to help them when I found out but it was to late! Do you think I wanted them to end up together? Do you really believe I wanted Marius to fall for Steve? I was the better choice, the one who could have made him stronger!”

Shawn turned and growled, a low, harsh sound that forced Vince to step back. “ _You..._ you conniving bastard almost killed Marius! You...the one who claims to have loved him so deeply, are the same one who turned him against Foley! You care _nothing_ for them, this has been all about you! You do not make Marius strong, Steve is his life line, the strength behind the King. If you had paid attention to the old stories, you would have known you provided wisdom not strength but that was not enough! You had to force him then Steve to your will and now...now look at where we are!” Shawn glanced around the empty street, taking in the snow covered trees and buildings. “Steve was meant for Marius, much as I was meant for Nash. Your lust for power has forced them both to survive in a way they should have never had to. Once found, I will make sure that you are punished for your treachery.” Shawn turned away from Vince, letting out a deep sigh of regret. “Nash will always be my life partner and he too will have to answer for his part but you...you will have a debt to pay that can never be repaid.”

Vince glared at the retreating figure, mind whirling with Shawn's words. He needed to find Marius and Steve, he needed to find them before Shawn, Khalif, or worse.

“Vincent? What are you doing out here alone? Has something happened to Steven or...”

Turning, Vince let out a soft breath as he looked at Marius. “No, I...where, uh, where have you been Mar? Did you find what you were looking for?”

Frowning, Marius nodded as he held up a small box. “Da, Sai will love her new gift.” Looking closer at Vince, Marius tried to figure out why he was so pale. “Are you not feeling well Vincent? You are pale, are you certain nothing has happened?” Marius glanced around them, worry curling through his stomach. Had something happened to Steve? Why was Vince outside by himself? Trying to shake off his worry, Marius turned back to Vince. When he noticed the dark gaze looking behind him, Marius looked back. “Vincent, what is it?” Scanning the shadows, he took a step forward before he was stopped.

“It is nothing, come, let us go back inside. I was just wondering where you and Steve had disappeared to and when you two would return.” Vince could see Shawn watching them, knew he recognized Marius simply from his hair. “And where is your hood, are you trying to announce to everyone who you are?” Reaching forward, Vince pulled Marius' hood up, covering the bright strands. “You know, there are some who can spot you simply from your hair?”

Shaking his head, Marius moved back from Vince. He wasn't sure why but something felt off about his friend. Studying the closed expression, Marius sighed. “I wanted something special for my daughter. Come, we will wait for Steven in the sala de mese.”(dining room) Turning, Marius headed back into the deversorium. “Did you enjoy your outing earlier?”

Vince nodded, glancing back behind him before following Marius. “It was nice, the children where out playing and most of the families were out shopping.”

“Sounds as if you were able to find a way to relax then.” Marius glanced back at Vince as they headed towards the dining room. He tried to ignore the uneasy feeling racing along his nerves. The intensity of Vince's gaze was making Marius wonder what had Vince gotten into while he had been out. Shaking his head, Marius removed his cloak, nodding to the young man standing in attendance. “Ceteri socii vidistis eum ad vesperam? Non expecto enim illum ad prandium.”(Our other companion, have you seen him this evening? We are expecting him for dinner.)

“Non mea, Domino, et tamen non rediit a Excursiuncula. Habeo tibi et parati erant super mensam...”(No, my Lord, he has not yet returned from his outing. Shall I have a table readied for you or...) 

“Nec nos exspectabo. Mitte pagina statim ad cubiculum rediit.”(No, we will wait. Send a page to my room once he has returned.) Nodding, Marius turned to Vince. “Steven has yet to return, would you rather eat now or wait?”

“We can wait, Steven shouldn't be much longer. I want to take a quick nap if that would be fine.” Vince looked around the dining with a frown. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with a crowd right now. Turning, he left the dining room, not waiting to see if Marius followed or not. “Will you not join me, Mar?”

Sucking in a quick breath, Marius tried to ignore the small curl of trepidation swirling in his stomach. Indecision made him frown as Steve's earlier words floated through his head. _It wasn't that I didn't want to return to you it was that I couldn't..._ “Non, I will wait here for Steven. It is not like him to not be on time.” Voice soft, Marius missed Vince's look of concern. His thoughts were focused on finding Steve and making sure...

“Why are you two so out in the open? What's wrong with you, are you not aware...”

Marius let out a soft breath, a frown of worry curving his lips down. He studied Steve, taking in the angry tilt of his lips and the narrowed eyes. “Steven, we were going to eat but Vincent was wanting a quick nap.” Watching, Steve closely, Marius watched as he slowly relaxed. “Are you hungry, should we...”

“No, a nap sounds good to me. I need some rest before we leave the area.” Steve looked from Marius to Vince, lips curving down in a frown. “Feeling better Vince?”

“Yes, it was good to be outside and not worry. Did you finish your business, what was so important that it had to be done before we left?”

“Needed to make sure Marius wasn't going to have to do anything else reckless to protect us anymore.” Steve felt the jolt of surprise from Marius, knew he was trying to figure out what Steve was talking about. “Now let's get some rest before we have to get back on the road.”

Vince gave Steve a short nod, glancing between the two in front of him. He could see something was bothering Steve but he'd worry about it later. His head was beginning to throb with a migraine and he wanted to do nothing more than to go lay down. “Let me know when you two are ready to eat.” He turned and headed down the hall to his room. He wouldn't worry with anything else right now. For now he'd get some rest and figure everything out tomorrow.

Steve watched as Vince left, aware that Marius was still standing silently behind him. “Do not let me find you alone with him anymore, Mar.” At the soft sound of surprise, Steve turned to face the other. “I don't care how angry it makes you, just don't let me find you with him alone again, understand.”

Letting out a soft breath of confusion, Marius nodded. “Is everything alright, Steven?”

“No, damnit, everything is not alright.” Steve felt his skin prickle with awareness as Marius slowly moved closer. “Come lay with me later?” He saw the look of indecision that flashed across pale features. “If you don't wish to...”

“Non, I-I mean da, I am simply surprised by the sudden request.” Giving Steve a small smile, Marius let out a quick laugh of surprise. “Do you wish to, umm, what would you like to do, Steven?”

Steve felt his lips curve up as his gaze narrowed on Marius. Moving over him in a slow look of approval, Steve watched as Marius' breath quickened. “Anything you would like to do, _your highness_.” Steve heard the soft breath. Saw the look of fear that flashed across Maris' face. “You remember the words, Marius?”

Marius shook his head, an echo repeating in his head. “I...” Marius stopped, aware that Steve was still able to tell if he were lying or not. He felt the fingers moving over his as he tried to focus on the memories now swirling in his head. “You have said them before, when, why do I not remember...”

“We will talk about it once Vince is sleep. Don't forget, we're supposed to meet the Wyatt's later.” Glancing around them, Steve led Marius away from the evening crowd headed to the dining room. “There are things that have happened, things that we both remember differently because of other's involvement.”

Marius frowned, breaths leaving him in small gusts. “Richard is aware of where we now are? We must...m-my family, Steven...” Looking around the dining room, Marius looked up at Steve, worry making him reach for the other. “My daughter...”

“Is safe. Go to your room, I'll be there in about twenty minutes, we will leave once I get back.” Steve felt the worry from Marius and gave his hand a small squeeze. “Don't forget what I said, Mar, stay away from Vince and wait for me.”

“Where are you going Steven, are you sure it is wise to go alone?” Unsure why, Marius wanted to follow Steve, his tone making Marius nervous. “If it would be easier...”

“Go to your room sweetheart, I will be back to get you in twenty minutes, I promise.” Steve pulled Marius closer, conscious of their surroundings. “As long as you open the door to me upon my return, I will be back.”

Marius studied the expression in front of him, wondering why Steve wanted him to stay away from Vince. “The door will be open to you, Steven, much as it always has been.” At Steve's nod, Marius felt his shoulders relax. “Will you not tell me why you are so tense? Does it have to do with your outing earlier?”

Steve nodded, glancing around them, he pulled Marius down the hall and into the shadows of a small closet. “Your memories, Mar, do they seem...fragmented or missing parts?” Steve watched as Marius frowned, bright gaze watching him closely. “You don't feel as if things should have been different or that you're remembering them wrong?”

“I...” Marius broke off as he tried to order his thoughts. Steve was asking him something that had been worrying him for a while. “There are some areas where I do not remember things but...” Letting out a soft breath, Marius searched Steve's face. “What has happened, you have been to see someone who has made you aware of what is going on?”

Steve nodded, leaning down, he pressed a kiss against Marius' lips. “You were never meant to end up with Vince and your cousin will die a very painful death.” At his start of surprise, Steve pulled Marius flush against him. “Din această viață până la urmă, voi iubi pentru totdeauna te.”(From this life unto the next, I will for ever love thee.)

Marius blinked in surprise at the soft statement. “Steven, why...” He was stopped by a kiss, a slow press of their lips that made Marius moan and Steve answer in return.

When he finally did pull back, Marius had to refocus his attention. “You will return Steven?”

“Always for you Mar, always for you.” Steve led Marius down the hall and up the stairs. “Go, I will return, there is something I must take care of before we go see the Wyatt's.” When Marius nodded and headed towards his room, Steve felt a smile curve his lips. He'd seen the small crescent moon on his neck, remembered that his childhood markings had always matched up with his moods and the weather. Glancing back out the window to his left, Steve realized they would need to leave tonight if he were to save them. His only issue was how did he save them from one who was already so close to them?

 


	10. Pack Wyatt - Last of the Royal Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve spent his day getting back something he'd been missing for awhile...his memories...

Bray walked through the streets of the village, head low as he avoided the people around him. He was trying to figure out the tall, pale man he had seen with Steve. If he were the one the old stories spoke of...

“Wyatt, I must speak with you, there are somethings you must know immediately!”

Turning, Bray looked over at the man walking towards him. He knew him, he was known as a thief among the shop owners but the villagers felt differently. “He is aware of my where abouts. Why are you stalking the shadows Darius, is there a reason you have sought me out?” Waiting for the other, Bray could hear the whisper of the winds. He could feel the soft shifting of the breeze, the soft caress meant to be a warning of danger to him.

Eyes narrowing, Bray studied Darius. His mother had abandoned him at a young age, leaving him to grow up on the streets alone. Darius had turned to stealing to survive and had become a well known thief. “Tell your friends they can come out of hiding, neither Braun nor Luke will harm them.” Glancing to his right, Bray noticed the broad shouldered giant standing slightly behind him. “The other?”

“Will be here shortly. We have been following him as instructed.”

Bray nodded, watching as Darius glared at Braun. “What is it you wish to speak with me about.”

“The pale one that has been seen in the streets. They say he is the youngest son of the old King.” Darius moved closer to Bray, glancing from him to Braun. “The whispers say he is the one who has brought the snow. That once the blanket has been laid over the village, the people will finally be shown the way back to paradise.”

Bray frowned, studying the older man. “Who do you hear these stories from? Sister Abigail has said nothing of this.” He avoided the comment about the pale one. Despite his curiosity about Marius, he would not let Darius know he'd already seen him.

“The whispers are from those in the village who would know the originals scent. They say there is a human traveling with wolves looking for him and his companions. Will this mean a threat to us?”

Bray shook his head, watching as Darius seemed to relax. “You are worried about the pale one or the strangers?”

“The _strangers_ mean us harm, not the pale one. They will not stop until they have found him and that could mean destroying the village. This can not be allowed, not again, not after what has already happened.”

Bray frowned as he studied the earnest expression. “What do you mean by what has already happened. Do you refer to the attacks from earlier?”

“No, the fight between a vampire and wolf. The woods echoed with the Scream of the Masters. The elders say that was usually the call to protect.” Darius looked around them, eyes darting through the shadows as he searched for something. “These outsiders, they have contact with the human companion with the pure blood. He has been seen with the rogue wolf and another, darker figure. They mean us all harm, Wyatt. If they remain near the pack...”

“I will inform my grandfather of what you have told me. Maybe it is time we leave this place. If this human hunts us we need to be prepared for anything.” Turning, he looked up to see Luke standing next to Braun. “We will inform them of what we have been told. Find those who can verify this humans whereabouts.” When Luke nodded, Bray frowned. “Be aware of your surroundings, you are a giant but they may have found a way to bring you down as well.”

“I will return once I have the information requested. As for the pale one, do you wish for us to keep a watch on he and his companions?”

“No, the Blond One will inform us of any danger. For now take care and I will see you soon.” Bray gave Luke a small nod, relieved to have him looking into things. If Darius could be believed, that would mean the wolves who attacked Marius and Steve could still be in the village right now. “Come, we must leave the streets before we are further recognized.”

Braun followed Bray, glancing at Darius before they left him behind. “Do you believe the words he speaks? Is it possible...”

“I have seen him, he is with the Blond One so the whispers are true. Will he bring us harm or not is yet to be seen.” Bray hated not knowing what could happen. The number of possibilities for Marius and his companions to now leave hiding seemed infinite. The old stories told of the youngest royal who had been hidden away from his cousin. The youngest, a silver blond and piercing silver blue eyes, had disappeared with his wolf and human companions almost three centuries ago. Bray could remember the stories of a King who was assassinated, along with his wife and eldest son, during the old wars and a wolf pack that was almost forced into extinction. “The human who searches for him means us harm however. If the attack against Rowan and Elias are because of this human and his followers, we need to deal with it.”

“Your father and grandfather will stand with the strangers?”

Bray nodded, stepping aside to allow a woman and her two children to pass by him. “Yes, he is the last of the true family. Grandfather swore a blood oath to his mother the day he and his brother were born.” Turning to his left, Bray glanced behind them to make sure they weren't being followed. “The wolf he travels with is friends with Foley but he does not fully remember.”

Braun let out a snort of derision. “He's an older wolf but his memory shouldn't be going, should it?”

Bray chuckled softly, walking up to the door of his grandfathers palazzo. “That is not why, there is something magical at work when it comes to he and his companions. Someone has been using spells that the good Sister said could mean us all harm.”

Braun frowned as he followed Bray inside, curious about the trio from their past. He remembered the old tales of the Blond Wolf who's pack had been slaughtered. The Alpha butchered and dishonored in the worst way possible. “So they do travel together still? After everything the legends say, they keep the human with them?”

“Again, there are things going on that we do not understand.” Bray frowned as he walked down the hall to his grandfather's study. “I will speak with my father and grandfather. Go, find Sister Abigail and let her know of our safe return. We will await her presence in my grandfather's study.” When Braun nodded, Bray gave him a small smile. Turning towards the door on his right, Bray paused before knocking. He could hear his father's voice raised in anger, while his grandfather spoke in a softer tone. Leaning closer, Bray listened to the conversation inside the study, curious as to what was being said.

_“The evidence is now before us. The village is slowly being covered in snow! There is none other who would be capable of doing this but him.”_

_“Yet he does not remember, neither do. We can not simply assume...”_

_“We can not afford for this to not be handled properly. I will not lose my son like I lost my brother! The machinations of his cousin will once again fall upon us to fulfill and I will not allow...”_

_“_ You _will not allow, Weyland? Remember to whom it is you speak. If I deem my grandson ready to defend this pack there is nothing you can do to change that decision. Your brother chose to defend us, to stand beside the Young King as his companion and best friend. I did not listen when I should have and lost my eldest son, my youngest is wounded for life, and my grandson has been sheltered long enough. It is time the youngest heir come out of hiding. We did nothing to protect Steven's pack nor the Young King, his wife, or their eldest son. We will, however, repay our debt by protecting the last living pure blood.”_

_“As you wish father but let it be noted I do not approve of Wyatt being sent with them. He would better serve us here than in the new country.”_

_“That may be true but he is the last of our line. Sending him will ensure that our bloodline, ways, and traditions will survive. Foley and the giants will make sure he is safe, you know this. He will protect him just as he will protect his own.”_

_“Abigail has seen more than one child for the Heir. If the visions are true...”_

_“You will live to see your son Weyland, trust in the old ways as much as the new. Not everything we learn is meant to harm.”_

Stepping back, Bray frowned. He hadn't been aware of the changes going on in the pack. He'd heard the whispers from the village elders years ago about a pack having been attacked. A pack ruled by a blond wolf with piercing, ocean blue eyes. His mate was known as the Silent Wolf, one who could sense the evil in a stranger. His grandfather and father had not stepped in to assist the others, nor had they intervened when news of the Young King's death reached them. It wasn't until news of the two young heirs having gone missing did they react.

“It was almost as if...” Bray looked up at the sound of footsteps, smiling at the sight of Sister Abigail and Braun. “It is good to see you My Lady. How was your day?”

“Hmm, it was interesting to say the least. One moment it was sunny the next it is cloudy and we are seeing snow. Braun tells me that you have seen him and the blond one. How well do they appear to you, Wyatt?”

Holding the bright blue gaze in front of him, Bray frowned. “The blond one has the eyes of his pack but no longer has the human identification for his wolf fur. He does not appear to be in any discomfort aside from his memory. The pure blood...” Bray broke off as he thought about Marius. “He is not as the stories describe him.”

Abigail smiled. “That would be his mother in him. She did not think he would survive when he was born. He was pale, even then but he proved us all wrong. Come, let us speak with your father and grandfather, they must be aware of the changes outside as well.”

Nodding, Bray waited as Abigail walked past him. When he stood in the hallway with Braun, Bray turned to him with a frown. “Find The Giant one. The old stories say he is the Giant who gave everything to protect the Heir. He, as well as Abigail and Foley, can verify he is who we think he is.”

“Do I bring him here or wait until our guests arrive?”

“Bring him here, he will need to be made aware of what is going on as well.” Bray held Braun back with a hand on his arm. “There are things going on that we are not aware of, stay sharp and warn Harper once he has returned. I do not like the sudden shifting of the wind.” When Braun again nodded, Bray let him go, watching as he disappeared down the hall. Turning, he entered his grandfathers study and closed the door. “Father, Grandfather.” He greeted them both with a quick nod before sitting down next to Abigail.

“Where is Braun, is he not joining us?”

Bray nodded, as he watched his father and grandfather. “I sent him for The Giant. He is the only one living from the old world that can verify the identity of the last pure blood. He and the blond one will arrive without the human as requested.”

Abigail nodded, watching Weyland and his father. “He will have been to young to remember me but you are correct. The Giant will know him better, what of Harper, where is he?”

“I sent him to find out about the human that attacked Rowan and Elias.” Watching his grandfather closely, Bray frowned as he moved away from Weyland. “He travels with a pack of rogue wolves. A group with a reputation for blood lust.” When his grandfather stood from his chair and stumbled, Bray frowned in worry. “That is not usual for him.”

“He is being poisoned.” Abigail watched as Weyland led his father to the chair closest to the fireplace. “Your father, much like Richard, is greedy for power and will do anything to obtain it.”

“They were arguing earlier, something about repaying a debt owed to the youngest heir.” Tone thoughtful, Bray wondered why his father was so upset. “Father said he did not wish to send me with them, that he did not wish to lose me as he did Uncle.”

“Your father, as much as he loves you, loves the thought of being in control more. Your grandfather will pass the responsibility of leadership to _you_ not Weyland and he knows this. It has now become a race against time with a pure blood's reappearance. Only he can determine if the decision is the right one for the pack. Your grandfather failed to heed the warning of two loyal companions. Question is, what will you do, to whom will you listen to?”

Bray watched as Weyland spoke softly to his grandfather. “Grandfather no longer trusts father.” He could see how the elder Wyatt would turn slightly away from Weyland, the usually sharp gaze now unfocused and confused. “You say he is being poisoned, do you know for certain what it is being used?”

“It is something from the old world and only the Pure Blood can cure. Stay close to your grandfather young Bray, he will need you before this has all seen its end.” Abigail frowned as she studied Weyland. “Richard will be after his cousin and companions. After having no signs of him for almost three centuries, he will be eager to be rid of his last living relative...or so he thinks.”

Bray studied Abigail's silent profile. “You know of another pure blood.” The statement was soft, a simple set of words that meant more than even he realized. When Abigail remained silent, Bray turned to see his father staring at him in surprise. “Father?”

“You have seen him then.”

Bray nodded, aware of the silence of the petite woman next to him. He could feel her displeasure at Weyland's sudden interest in Marius. “He and his companion will be arriving later this evening per grandfather's request.”

“ _Marius_ will arrive later, _I'm_ already here now.”

Turning, Bray started to see a scowling Steve standing in the doorway. He was surprised to see the angry look on his face as he scanned the occupants in the room. “He is displeased by something.”

“He has every right to be. He is beginning to reconnect with his life companion. Which makes him aware of the one who is capable of betraying us all, again.” Abigail stood, watching as Steve turned to her with an angry scowl. “Do you remember me, Steven Austin? Do you know who I am to you?”

Steve glared at the woman walking towards him, stomach churning in apprehension. He recognized the ethereal figure, the slim body was covered in pale blue silk and lace. “You have something to do with Marius, don't you? What do you want with him? Why bring me here ahead of him if you wanted to see us both?” Steve refused to back down from the openly curious stare, a chill chasing itself down his spine as she reached up and brushed a finger across his cheek. “Who are you, why do you want Marius?”

“Her name, is Sister Abigail. She has been present at the birth of all of her sister's children. Including that of the youngest heir and you, Steve Austin.”

Turning, Steve frowned to find Weyland standing behind him. “I should have known _you_ had something to do with this.” Eyes narrowed, Steve slowly turned to face Weyland. “If I find out...” He paused at the hand on his arm, glancing back at Abigail. “Why the hell am I here.”

Bray studied the other four occupants in the room, watching as Steve made sure to keep everyone within visual range. He noticed how Steve kept a constant watch on the door as well as his father. To bring him here with out the other was not usually done. If they were life companions...

“There are things you must know before we see the Pure Blood, Son of the Bezerker. Things, that for _you_ have been ordered incorrectly.” Abigail glanced back at Bray, giving him a small nod as he frowned in worry at his grandfather.

“Your pack name, is Austin. You are the second eldest of three and the only living survivor of a massacre that should have never happened. For our part in the situation, we owe you an apology and will repay this debt until past promises have been fulfilled.”

Steve glared at the older man now walking towards him. “Just what the hell does that have to do with Marius? She said my memories are screwed up, what exactly does that mean? What the hell...”

“The night of the young Heir's confirmation it snowed, a storm that took the breath of everyone away. The old legends tell of another storm from the only one who could control all four elements. One who also had the ability to control a wolf...while being controlled by them.”

Glancing around at the three figures in front of him, Steve glared at the Elder Wyatt. “What the hell are you talking about?” Voice soft, he felt his heart racing as the older man in front of him remained silent. “The day of his confirmation he was kidnapped, there is no way...” Slowly moving back, Steve wasn't aware of the looming figure behind him until he spoke.

“You are the companion to my young king. Where is he, have you allowed some type of harm to befall him? You did not leave him with Vincent again, did you?”

Turning, Steve started in surprise to find a tall, curly headed Giant standing behind him. Temper flaring, he felt his eyes narrow on the smiling man. “Just who the fuck are you and how do you know Marius? As a matter of fact how the fuck do _any_ of you know Marius?!” Glaring at everyone in the room, Steve could feel the hair on his arms rise as he held Weyland's angry gaze. “You tried to help Richard turn Marius against me. You had Vince tell Mar that I was...”

“That is of the past, Lone Wolf, you are here now to discuss the future of our families.” Weyland cut Steve's angry statement off with a huff of frustration.

Steve frowned at the dismissive tone as he studied Weyland closer. “You're a liar and I'm not doing anything that has your ass involved in it.” He turned away from Weyland, holding the cloudy gray gaze in front of him. “You have the eyes of the sick, what have you been drinking or eating, old man?”

Bray stood, slowly making his way towards his grandfather and Steve. “He eats his usual fare of meat and potatoes as well as some barley and bread.”

“If it's being made from the water here then it's killing him. Look at his eyes, you can see the Mists of Death in their depths. Someone has cast a spell to slowly extinguish his life.” Steve's gaze narrowed as the other man watched him. He remembered this man, knew he'd met him before. “Foley...you...he's been part of your pack since childhood. We grew up together and yet...” Steve frowned, his memories going gray as he tried to remember his childhood friend. “Where is Foley, why is he not here now?”

“He will arrive shortly, come we must sit and discuss a few things first.”

Steve followed the elder Wyatt, glancing over at Weyland before they were seated around a large fireplace. Turning back to the older wolf, he frowned. “Tell me why I'm here if you wanted to see both of us.”

“Your memories...do you remember what happened after the young Prince disappeared?”

Steve thought back to when Marius had last been kidnapped. “He was taken to the Carpathian Mountains. Richard, for some reason had him moved there right in the middle of his confirmation, along with his brother...right before his father's death. It wasn't what should have been done. Moving Marius then would have been deadly if I...” Steve frowned, eyes moving over the others in the room. There were only two other people who knew of what happened between Marius and himself...and one was now dead. “The entire village was covered in a snowstorm that lasted almost a month.” Steve finished softly. He glanced up at the window and noticed the steady fall of snow outside. “You believe...”

“The old stories tell of the one who can control the weather. A young royal who would be capable of healing the rift between our people. The Giant behind you, Andres, is the childhood playmate of the young heir. You, Andres, Vincent, and Sting all grew up together...an effort that was made to stop the fighting amongst our people. Until both heir's went missing and your father threatened full retribution for his King. Shortly before that, your pack was attacked and...”

“Wait just a damn minute, my pack was attacked _after_ Marius' confirmation. He received the letter about Adrien's death around that same time.” Steve cut the elder off, a frown of angry confusion curving his lips down. He studied the scruffy looking man in front of him. “Vince and I left for the war the same night.” Voice drifting off, Steve watched as Abigail sat down next to him. “If there is a problem with my memories...”

“You claimed him when you were younger, shortly after you found him in Carpathia... _before_ the attack on you pack,  _after the murder of the King and his wife_ . We came looking for you both after Andres and Vincent came to the village.” Letting out a soft breath, Abigail looked around the room. “If it had not been for Foley we might have never found you two. Richard insisted that you were the one behind the kidnappings and tried to convince the people to turn against you. Until you both disappeared, along with Adrien, and the rumors of the attack on your pack grew. That is when the council decided to disallow the presence of wolves.”

Steve looked from Abigail to the elder Wyatt. “Where is Foley.” Voice tight, Steve started at the soft voice behind him. Turning, he let out a soft breath. “Mick.”

“I'm sorry Steve, I was only trying to help.”

Steve stood and turned to the soft spoken man. “Mick...so Mar didn't kill you.”

“No, although _Vince's_ little plan almost worked. Did you know Richard has been compelling you two? When you both disappeared, Vince came looking for you. When I didn't tell him where you were, he convinced Richard to have me beaten.”

Steve stiffened, anger simmering along his nerves. He studied the man in front of him, the mask he wore over his scar making Steve frown. Mick's hair was longer, darker than Steve remembered and he'd aged. Weighed down by centuries of struggle and fighting, the blue eyes looking back at him held a wealth of dark secrets. “Mar insists that I imprinted on him then left him. I don't remember doing it but...” Frowning, Steve walked towards Mick. “Tell me the truth, Mick, you're the only one alive who knows what happened.”

Mick looked at Steve, giving him a small smile. Lifting his hands, he reached up and unsnapped his mask. “This is what I received for not telling where you had disappeared to. I had promised not to tell and I didn't.” At Steve's nod, Mick pulled his mask off. “Vince always was a vindictive asshole. He was pissed off you two disappeared together but that's because he wanted Marius.”

When Mick paused, Steve moved closer. “I asked you not to tell anyone what, Mick? Where we were going? Who the fuck gave you this scar?”

“Vince, some how he'd convinced Marius that I was messing around with you, _not_ Elizabeth. So Marius seduced her to get over you, when you disappeared he married her to get over you. Vince had me put into the Ring as a wedding gift to the future king. This is the result of a sword fight I won by using my face.”

Steve frowned at the confession. Mick wasn't answering all of his questions, simply confusing Steve more. “You're not making any god damn sense! What the fuck happened when we were kids!”

Mick jerked at the angry voice, eyes narrowing into slits. “Vince was compelled to force Marius and accuse you of it. He didn't succeed because you ended up claiming Marius in Carpathia. You were here with us that night, Steve. When Marius was moved, you left here and Vince showed up a day later.”

Steve felt his jaw clench tight as he studied the man in front of him. They had grown up as family. The wolf packs of the Old Country having, at one point and time, been close. “You're telling me that I was _not_ on some spirit walk through the woods? That instead I was...where...with you and this asshole?” Pointing to Weyland, Steve gaze him an angry glare. “I still don't trust you, asshole. I know you have something to do with what happened to Mar.”

“You were always a suspicious pup. Always sticking your nose where it didn't belong.”

Turning, Steve faced Weyland. He took in the dilated gaze and angry glare. Noticed how Weyland had now taken a more defensive stance. “Are you feeling itchy, Weyland? Is there something your ass needs to fucking tell me?” Voice soft, Steve watched as Weyland glanced from his father to Abigail. “Why are you looking to them? You were just accusing me of being paranoid and now you're looking around, scared of something?”

“How dare you, just who do you think you are to come in here and...”

Steve moved before Weyland could finish. “You helped Richard drug Marius. I could smell the change in his scent, his body color was off as well. Some how his cousin had gotten inside your head and you tried to _kill_ Mar.” Snarling, Steve grabbed Weyland by the throat. “You tried to help him take the throne and when it back fired you helped him...”

Steve let Weyland go, stepping back as he turned to look at Mick. “You said he attacked you because of _me_ , not _Lizzie_.” At the short nod, Steve turned to Abigail with a frown of confusion. Thoughts raced through his head as he tried to focus on one thought in particular. “Family, my father was cousin to old man Wyatt. The pack was attacked from the inside, someone they knew...someone...” Turning Steve felt his temper flare at the look on Weyland's face. “You _knew_ of the attack. You were surprised to see me here with Mick that night. When I survived you went to Richard, Mick found out and you involved Vince when I left after Mar and Adrien disappeared.”

Standing to his full height, Weyland glared at Steve. “You can not prove anything you say. The young Kings disappeared almost three centuries ago. If not for this storm we would have no proof of this one even being alive.”

Steve glanced over at Mick before slowly turning back to Weyland. “If your father and son were not here I'd beat the shit out of you. Because of you I lost my entire pack. Your lust for power is almost as bad as Richard's.”

“Do not presume to think I will allow you to disrespect me in front of my father and son. If you are issuing a challenge, Son of the Bezerker, I will accept it.”

Steve took a step forward, stopping when a hand gripped his wrist. Turning, he stared down at the woman next to him. “You knew our mothers.”

“We were sisters, two wolf one vampire. The attack on your pack was a betrayal to us all. Weyland will fulfill his end of the promise as well, if for no other reason than to redeem himself before everyone.”

Steve felt his anger simmering, a slow burning of his blood as he turned back to Weyland. “I owe you an ass beating, don't think I'll forget this time. You and Richard and your goddamn mind games!” Turning back to Abigail and the elder Wyatt, Steve looked between them. “What has been done to Marius? Are his memories...” Steve waited as Abigail let out a soft sigh.

“He can not be compelled. The only time he would lose would be when he was daggered.”

“He can't be daggered.” Steve felt his stomach flutter at Abigail's frown. “It's next to impossible for anyone to get next to him in human form. As a vampire it would be deadly.”

“Unless he trusted the one who preformed the act.”

Turning, Steve frowned at the gravely voice. “Spit it out old man, what the fuck are you telling me now?” At the older man's look, Steve felt his heart give an extra beat. “You're implying that _I_ daggered Marius?”

“The blade used can only he held by the hand of the Protector. The true companion to a pure blood has been and will always be...the wolf.”

Steve sat down in the chair behind him, gaze unfocused as he stared at the floor. “He was out of control, attacking anyone who came near him. After I returned from Greece he was changed, his anger was no longer held in check and he...” Steve frowned as the images of Vince and Marius raced through his head. “Vince succeeded where you failed.” Looking at Weyland, Steve turned to the silent giant by the door. “Richard sent you away, told Mar that you no longer wished to serve the family.” Steve shook his head, rage making him shake as his memories started to order themselves. “Who's been messing around in my head and how, how do I forget how things happened while this asshole...” Steve nodded towards Weyland before turning to Abigail. “Gets to keep his memories in tact.”

“You were seen as a threat to the throne. Richard had you brought before the council and tried to have you executed for treason. They chose to block off portions of your memory, mainly those concerning Marius. They sought to break the bond between the two of you. When the attempt was made, it was discovered that to kill you would kill Marius. So Richard convinced the council it would be best to send you away. Marius did not agree, with the disappearance of Adrien and then you, he lost the only solid footing he had.”

Steve thought back over all the arguments, the desperate attempts on Marius' part to get him to remember, to listen to what he had to say. “I wouldn't listen to him. He kept trying to tell me until he eventually gave up and settled into his marriage with Lizzie.” Steve didn't mention the dreams, disjointed images of the pale body pressed against his. Dreams of the fights between them _before_ Steve disappeared. Marius begging him not to leave, telling him something was wrong with Vince and his attentions towards him.

“He forgave me everything and I didn't even know half of what he was talking about.” Steve ran a hand over his head in distraction. He realized he was as guilty as everyone else in Marius' life. Three centuries of rage, pain, and fear were now explained. Their fights, and Marius' accusations now took on a new light. “What else don't either of us remember?” Turning to Abigail, Steve waited as she silently studied him. “The only way to get him here is if I bring him. He won't come any other way, so tell me what else you think I need to know.”

Before leaving, Steve stopped to talk to Bray and Mick, mind swirling with everything he'd been told. “The old man, what ever you're giving him, stop. He's not going to live past another fortnight if you don't change his diet.”

“Father is in charge of grandfather's food.” Bray said softly, brow furrowing as he glanced over at Luke. “Go find the cook, tell her that her services will no longer be needed.” Turning to Braun, Bray motioned him forward. “Find the meat seller father uses. Have him taken to the stocks until he explains his treachery.” When both Braun and Luke left, Bray turned to Mick. “You are a brother to Austin, it is only right that I ask if you will travel with him or remain with us.”

Mick looked from Bray to Steve and back. “We will figure that out after we see Marius. He'll be the one to help make the decision.”

Bray nodded, studying Steve as he silently paced in front of him. “My father must have once been a good man. I can not ask forgiveness of his sins but I can offer assistance to atone for the sins of my pack.”

Steve studied the young man standing next to Mick. “We will discuss it after I've seen Marius. From what you've just told me I need to find him immediately. I left him with Vince and right now, I can't trust that anymore.” When Bray nodded, Steve turned back to Mick. “You and I have been friends since we were children. I thank you for that and for not disappearing. Other than you, Adrien is the only other one who knows of what happened between Marius and I.”

“It is nothing, your mother was kind to me when my own was not. Besides, I have a child of my own I must find. His mother left this country with him and I have not seen him since. Leaving will give me a chance to find my son.”

Steve nodded, running a hand over the back of his neck. He needed to get back to his hotel room. He needed to make sure that Marius was kept as far away from Vince as possible. Turning back to Bray, Steve frowned. “You said your friend saw Vince with Nash and someone else? Did they describe them to you?”

“No, he was more concerned about the village and its people being attacked.” Bray frowned as he watched Steve pace. “Nash, he is your blood family, why would he turn on you and your pack? Why would your own not take you in?”

“I don't fucking know but I plan to find out. I left Marius thinking I was going to find the assholes who did this and I ended up almost handing him over to his cousin.” Steve shook his head as he looked down the street. “I will return with Marius, do not expect him to be to open about what is said. After everything...”

Bray nodded. “He has been betrayed by those who claimed to love him most. At best, we can hope he will forgive the treachery of the past and allow us to make up for it in the future.”

 


	11. Reordering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things he thought were true, turned out not to be and the feelings he felt, turned out to be the feelings of another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vince's treachery is revealed...Marius is starting to remember and the wolves are gathering...

Marius paced the length of the sitting room, Steve had said he'd return in twenty minutes. Until twenty minutes turned into thirty...thirty turned into an hour, until a knock finally sounded on the door. Jerking around in surprise, Marius ran a hand down the front of his tunic. He couldn't help unconsciously smoothing down the soft material, unsure what to do until Steve knocked again, softly calling his name.

_“Marius?”_

Letting out a soft breath, Marius opened the door, a small grin curving his lips. “You are late Steven, I was beginning to worry.” He slowly backed up, giving Steve room to enter.

Steve grinned as he followed Marius. “Were you really worried about me, Mar?” Steve felt his stomach flutter at the soft look he was given. Sighing, he moved forward until they were standing face to face. “Once we finish talking to the Wyatt's we need to leave, tonight. I want to get you back to your family.”

Frowning, Marius nodded, studying Steve closely. “What has happened Steven, there is something bothering you from your outing earlier?”

Steve shook his head, he wasn't sure what he wanted to tell Marius. “There have been some...developments...about our past.” At the curious look he was given, Steve sighed. “Someone has been messing with our memories.” When Marius stiffened against him, Steve frowned. “Mar, what is it?”

Sucking in a harsh breath, Marius tried to pull away from Steve. “After...” Pausing, Marius looked away from Steve before taking a deep breath and looking back up. “After the other night, I have been having flashes of things I could not remember before. There have been...I-I do not know but it is of you and Adrien and...” Marius frowned, shaking his head as Steve's arm tightened around him. “Steven, what has happened?”

Sighing, Steve pressed their foreheads together. “Let's get out of here first. We will discuss what you've been seeing and figure out how to fix it after we talk to the Wyatt's.” When Marius nodded, Steve kissed him. “Finish getting dressed, I will meet you downstairs.” Giving Marius a quick grin, Steve released him. Pushing Marius gently towards the bedroom, Steve watched as he was given a small smile before Marius disappeared. Turning, Steve headed back towards the door, he was getting ready to open it until Marius stopped him.

“Steven?” Marius frowned as he watched Steve. There was something he needed to know before they headed into the wolves den. “Am I safe among this pack? Is there a reason...”

Steve turned, moving faster than usual. “Nothing will happen to you, understand me? I will not let anyone or anything harm you or your family.” Taking a deep breath, Steve glanced down. He felt his hands tremble as his fingers tightened around Marius' biceps. “We will be safe among the Wyatt's, safer than we are here.” When Marius nodded, platinum strands moving with his actions, Steve relaxed. “I'm sorry, just ready to get out of this damn village. We've been here long enough.”

“I agree, I will meet you downstairs in a few moments.” Marius gave Steve a nervous smile, relaxing as Steve slowly backed away.

Steve watched as Marius headed back towards the bedroom before leaving. He closed the door with a soft click, glancing over at Vince's door. He wondered where Vince had gone today and who had he been with? Shaking his head, Steve decided to talk to him after he and Marius spoke with the Wyatt's.

By the time Marius made it downstairs, Steve was still trying to order his thoughts. After the conversation he'd had with Sister Abigail and the Wyatt's, Steve was worried about what it would do to Marius. How well would he handle knowing what Steve now knew? Would the memories turn him away from Steve or...

“Steven?”

Steve blinked, looking up into eyes filled with worry. “It's nothing, let's go, the sooner we handle this the more time I get with you before we leave.” Steve felt his chest swell at the smile he was given. He followed Marius outside before leading him towards the outskirts of the village. “Nash and his friends are looking for the pack so they have moved towards the south end of the village.”

“With the river being so close, the breeze will mask their scent for awhile.” Marius nodded, a thoughtful frown curving his lips down. “Would it not be wise for them to leave as well? Why remain near the village if they are being hunted?”

Steve explained the decision of the Elder Wyatt as they walked through the snow. He led Marius through the streets at a leisurely pace, loath to rush to their meeting.

By the time they stood outside of the small house, Steve frowned at the silence surrounding the area. Usually he would hear or see something to give him a hint of life. Now, however, the silence was obvious in the dark, snow covered night.

“Should it truly be this quiet? I do not remember ever entering a wolf village and there be such silence.”

Steve glanced back at Marius, shaking his head in agreement with the soft statement. “Neither have I and that's what's bothering me.” Steve stepped back, knocking on the oak door in front of him. “They haven't seen a pure blood in almost a century so they are going to watch you closely.”

“I am aware of my reputation with the wolves. I will not make the same mistakes as my father, I have you with me to make sure of that.” Marius gave Steve a small smile and wink before the door slowly opened. Stepping back, he looked up to see a tall, broad shouldered man standing before him. Taking another small step back, he was surprised to feel his chest tighten with fear. “Steven?”

“His name is Braun, he's one of Bray's playmates and protectors.” Steve slowly pulled Marius behind him, straightening to his full height. “We have business with the Elder Wyatt and his sons.” Steve waited, watching as the other studied them before waving them inside. Reaching back, Steve gripped Marius' wrist. “Stay close and do not touch anything.” Glancing behind him, Steve saw the wide eyed expression, noticed the dilated gaze and turned to face Marius. “Mar, he will not hurt you. He is not from that clan.”

“You do not...Y-you cannot prove this to me. How do I know that...” Marius looked from the giant by the door to the man in front of him. “How can you be sure Steven? Is this...” He wanted to resist the hand pulling him forward, the giant in front of him making him want to turn and...

“I would never turn on you Mar, you know this. There has _never_ been a reason or a time for me to want to hurt you. The Wyatt's are honorable if nothing else and harming you would require going through me first.” Steve pulled Marius down a long corridor, following after Braun while studying their surroundings. “Trust me, I understand your trepidation but I will not leave you.”

Marius nodded, following Steve as closely as possible. He knew being here would put him at a disadvantage, Steve being his only protection if the pack chose to harm him. But the giants, however...having them involved added a different aspect to the situation. Then a thought occurred to Marius as they entered a large room with more food than he's seen in a long time. “What is this, are they expecting someone of great importance?”

“Your highness.”

Marius turned and stiffened. Stepping back, he looked up to see a giant looming over him. He had a mass of dark, curly hair and dark unfathomable eyes. When he gave Marius and Steve a small grin, Marius blinked in surprise. “Andres?” At the small nod, Marius let out a soft breath of relief. “I did not expect to find you here among the wolves, my friend.”

“After your cousin released me I had no where to go. He would not allow me to stay to protect you. He forced me to leave while you were away.”

Marius frowned at the confession, anger simmering low in his stomach. “I had wondered what happened, Richard insisted that you had chosen to leave but...you and your family have been with mine for centuries. You never would have left unless...”

“He told me I was unworthy to protect you. That after the last incident you desired to release me of my obligations to your family.”

Steve pulled Marius closer, eyes narrowed on the tall man in front of them. “How long have you been here in this country?”

“I have been here long enough to know that my King needs me.”

Marius sucked in a quick breath, forcing himself to remain calm. “Which would be accurate. Richard has sent others to kill me. He now sits on the throne and will do anything he can to keep it.”

“Even if that includes murder.”

Marius and Steve both turned at the low, gravely voice, surprised to see the Elder Wyatt followed by his son and grandson. They watched as the older man looked between them before nodding his head in greeting. Marius studied the older man, stomach fluttering at the look of open curiosity he was given. “Forgive us the intrusion, if it were not imperative that we speak with you about the changes to come we would not be here.”

“I know of what you have seen, Marius Bonnaire. Your father was a great speaker among your people but it was your mother _we_ trusted. She was considered one of our own and because of this, we have remained loyal to her only living child. Your friend has told us you have seen the changes to come, that they do not bode well for us?”

Marius looked from the gray haired man in front of him to Steve. Letting out a soft breath, he turned to face the three men, aware of the weight on his shoulders. “I am not a great speaker as my father was, I can only tell you the truth as I have seen it.” When the gray head nodded, Marius stepped forward. “We have been here for almost a century and in that time there have been those who have tried to expose us. Now, here in Rome, there is one who is capable of exposing us without the benefit of _being_ one of us.” At the soft murmur around the room, Marius straightened. “He was in possession of one from the old country. One whom we thought had long disappeared from this world.”

Steve turned to the door, glancing back at Marius in concern. He scowled as it was pulled open and Sting walked into view. He was dressed in a pair of loose breeches and a matching tunic, his facial markings standing out despite the lack of his usual facial paint.. “What are you doing here, after what you did the other night...”

Sting frowned, giving Steve a quick glance. “He has been my friend since we were children. I stand with him and his family still.”

Marius turned, watching the interaction between Steve and Sting. He knew they did not trust each other but would make the effort for him. “You may remember Sting, one of the Monks from the old monastery?”

“I remember the _Wraith_. He is the one who warned us of an attack so many years ago. Said your mother had been murdered and he was going back to protect you, only to have lost you and your brother.”

Marius nodded, slowly moving in front of Sting. “He did not lose us, he gave his life for ours and since he, much like I, can not die...”

“I understand. Now, tell me of this one you speak of. Who is he that his blood lust would go as far as it has? He has attacked not only the villagers but members of the pack as well.”

Marius frowned, shaking his head in frustration. “He started out as a lower general in the army but has moved rapidly up through the ranks, faster than any other before him. He is called the torturing interrogator and for good reason. The whispers among his colleagues is that he has some how found a way to harness dark magic.”

“How is this possible, the only ones who have ever been able to handle the power have long since left this world and the ones who have tried have been driven mad for their efforts.”

Marius studied the young man in front of him. Bray was the eldest living grandson and heir to the pack leadership. Glancing briefly at Steve, Marius took a deep breath. “There is one who still lives that can harness the power.” He ignored the soft whispers around him, held the challenging gaze of the now angry man standing behind Bray. “There is only one other left alive and my cousin is aware of this as are you, now.”

“This is why he is after you, to control you would be to have some type of control over us all.”

Marius studied the solemn expression. “There is some truth to your words, young Wyatt.” Shaking his head, Marius sighed as he refocused on why he was here. “You and your pack have no obligations to me, your allegiance was to my mother. I am here out of respect to both my mother and your family. I wish to ask if the last living, noble wolf pack will remain in Rome or will you travel to the new country with me.”

“Tell us, young prince, what will you do once in this new country? Will you try to set up your own kingdom or will you live as a commoner?”

Marius turned, stiffening in surprise at the ghostly figure walking towards him. Forcing himself to remain still, he waited until the figure stopped next to Weyland and Bray. “I am not king, Richard is. He is welcome to keep the title, the lands, and everything that goes with it. I simply wish to take my family and live my life in peace.” Taking a deep breath, Marius looked at the three men in front of him. “I have a daughter of my own I must now keep safe. I do not wish to see her live her life as I have had to. She does not deserve to live in fear of the shadows that follow me.” Glancing down, Marius shook his head. “My desire to leave is to keep everyone who has protected me safe as well.”

“I am to old to make such a long journey. I do agree however, that moving to the new country would be beneficial for everyone.”

“I agree, this human you speak of is a danger to all of us.” Weyland stepped forward, bright gaze studying Marius then Steve. “You travel with the blond one, the last of his kind. Who is he to you that you would take him in with no fear of him harming you?”

Steve frowned, slowly moving closer to Marius. He didn't like the way Weyland was studying Marius, nor did he appreciate the tone he was using. “You already know who I am, Weyland, so let's not pretend as if we are friends.” Steve stepped forward, temper flaring at the gloating look he was given. “You arrogant son of a...”

“He is baiting you Steven, you gave him an answer without my having to speak.” Marius watched as Weyland glared at Steve in challenge. “I am not here as a means to entertain petty or childish jealousies. If you do not wish to hear me then I will thank you for your time thus far and...”

“Forgive my son, he has yet to understand the importance of protecting ones _extended_ family as much as their own.”

Marius held the stormy gray gaze, refusing to back down from the angry glare. When Weyland finally looked away, he released a soft breath. “There is nothing to forgive.” Shaking his head, Marius looked over to the elder Wyatt. “I will be returning to the city once we leave here. You and your family are welcome to make the journey with us to the new country. If for no other reason than because you all deserve to finally live freely.”

Giving the four men a short nod, Marius stepped back. Turning, he glanced at Steve who opened the door in silence. He walked past the dark giant standing on the other side, ignoring the soft whispers that followed him. As he approached the main doors, Marius paused at the sight of Braun standing guard with his arms folded over his chest. “You will refuse me the right to leave?”

“The Elder is not done speaking with you.”

Marius blinked at the soft voice, stepping back from Braun. When a hand pressed against his back, Marius whipped around in surprise. Letting out a soft breath, he gave Steve a small smile of relief. “Steven?”

“Are you ok?” Steve studied the wide eyed expression in front of him. He looked from Marius to Braun, a frown of concern curving his lips down. “You look a little worried.”

“He is not through speaking with us.” Marius watched the elderly man walking towards them. Held the bright, silver gaze watching him. “He is aware of what is bothering you?”

“Some what.” Steve didn't turn around, his hand slowly tightening around Marius' waist. “He is aware of the changes to come. Has known about them for a while, just as he has of your existence.” Glancing to his right, Steve saw Marius stiffen. “Abigail's gift of sight has kept them safe but there is something or someone coming. He knows leaving is the right thing to do.”

Marius nodded, waiting until the other man was standing in front of him. “He will not stop until you and your people no longer walk the Earth. You are the last _noble_ , living Wolf pack to have protected my family before the death of my parents. I can not leave this country without at least attempting to make sure you are safe.”

“Your cousin always was a greedy, selfish brat. He was never fit to wear the crown, not before or after the deaths of your father and his. Nor is he fit to wear it now. I wish your father had heeded our warning and let him die when he had the chance.”

Marius stared in confusion at the sliver headed man in front of him. “What do you mean? Why would you need to warn him of my cousin?” Looking from the elder Wyatt to Weyland, Marius moved away from Steve. “The animosity your son bears Steven is because of my cousin? What did he do that I am the one who would be deemed worthy of _his_ punishment.”

“You were twelve the second time you were kidnapped. Your cousin, after having murdered his father, tried to have _my_ father killed as well. He ended the life of my first mate to get to you and your family. I hold Richard responsible, you are merely in the viewing range of my rage.” Weyland stepped around his father, a hand on his shoulder. “You, Marius, have always been kind to us and I merely ask of Steven because we have thought to make him one of our own. Much as we have done with Foley.”

Marius frowned, turning to Steve in question. “Steven why would you not tell me this?”

“They didn't say anything until after you and Vince showed up. By then you had already made some plans and I had to make sure...” Steve broke off with a tired sigh, looking up at the man next to him. “I can't let you go through this alone and I need help as well. I am no longer enough to protect you.” When Marius tried to cut him off Steve growled low. “Listen to me, Mar. After what happened the other night, I need to be able to depend on someone. I can't trust you with Vince but I can trust you with my own pack.”

Marius studied the determined expression, nodding in silent acceptance. He would go with whatever plan Steve came up with if it kept him close. “Does this mean...”

“We will be traveling with you, your highness.”

Marius turned at the title, frowning in displeasure. “You do not have to call me that. My name is Marius or Lord Bonnaire, I am _not_ your King, I am simply a man trying to protect his family.” He hated the title and the fighting and pain it had brought to his life so far. The thought of having to go back to Romania...to the land of his birth, made his stomach churn. “I only ask that you stay sharp, the one I spoke of earlier is aware I am still here. If he has already attacked two of your pack...”

“We will worry about him later. For now, you and the blond one go. I will send the giant to you before the time of departure.”

Marius nodded, surprised when a large, warm hand landed on his shoulder. “Thank you, again you are not obligated to leave with me but I am grateful for your protection.”

“You and your brother were the pride and joy of your parents. The kidnappings tore your mother apart, she did not show it in front of you two but when she would visit...”

Marius watched as the elderly man in front of him sighed. “Y-you said she was one of your own, what exactly do you mean? My mother was a pure blood, how...”

Weyland pulled his father back, gently guiding him towards the dining hall. “Your father was the best friend of my eldest brother. He passed from this world long before you were born but we have known your family for longer than most know.” Glancing over at Steve, Weyland waited until he was given a single head nod. “Your father and my brother were like brothers. When the ancient wars started they both wanted to help protect us. Near the end, there was one who figured out how to kill a wolf. My brother was murdered, shot through the back by a silver bullet. Your father tried to save him, we could see he did everything he could but the silver killed my brother long before the Vampire poison. Your father never forgave himself, promised to protect us as much as he could and when he became King, he kept his word.”

Marius glanced back at Steve before following Weyland. He wanted to know more, more of who his father was before he was born. Who was the man who befriended a wolf only to lose him to the selfishness and greed of others? “If he...if he was unable to save him, how does that involve my mother?”

Weyland gave Marius a small smile. “She was promised to my brother, despite being Vampire and he Wolf, she loved him and he her. She brought out the best in both he and your father. When your brother, Adrien was born we all rejoiced. My brother had a namesake and your parents had a son. Then you were born and the people were in awe. Two full blooded sons was rare, a blessing among us all and for you to be given my brothers middle name...”

“Wait, that can not be true. Mother said...” Marius paused as he went back through his memories. He could remember the stories she would tell them at night. How they were given their names and why they were so important. “She said we were named after father's best friend, our uncle had agreed with his choices and that they were important not only to our people but to the packs around us as well.”

“Your name is Marius Renatus Bonnaire, your brother's was Adrien Morel Bonnaire. Your names together mean, the dark one reborn to a good bloodline.”

Marius stiffened, aware of Steve now standing directly behind him. “That is...” He shook his head, going over the meanings, trying to figure out if what Weyland was saying were true or not. “Mother taught us, we are not...i-it is not possible...”

“Your mother was one of my Sister's. She gifted you both the names to heal the divide caused by human lies and deceit. Her death at the hands of your cousin and this immortal human must be avenged. Just as your father's death and your brothers disappearance must be.”

Frowning, Marius turned to find bright, blazing blue eyes focused on him. He could feel Steve's uneasiness through their contact, forced himself to remain still as the petite figure seemed to float towards him. “My brother was killed in the war and my father...”

“Your brother was kidnapped and almost beheaded by your cousin. Your father was given a stake to the heart, throat slit, and left to die while your cousin raped and murdered your mother. All while you and Adrien were held captive in the Carpathian Mountains.”

“That is not possible, the letter about Adrien said he was killed in the war. The same war that almost killed Vincent.” Holding Abigail's gaze, Marius felt a chill move over him as he slowly stepped back. “Everything I know, everything I've been told...has been a lie?”

“Almost everything except for what the blond one has always felt for you and you for him.” Abigail reached up and touched a strand of Marius' hair. “Your parents loved you and your brother very much. Your cousins greed and lust for power is what took them from you. Those who have claimed to protect you have also betrayed you. The _human_ you travel with will do or has already done the same, much as he did to Foley and Steve's pack.”

Marius tilted his head in confusion at the last statement. “Vincent has never met Foley, at least not to my knowledge, unless...” Turning, Marius saw the truth before Steve allowed it to show through their connection. “How is this possible? How am I missing ten years Steven?”

Steve glanced from Abigail to the elder Wyatt. He had known he would have to eventually tell Marius the truth about a number of things, Vince's involvement being one of them. “You were daggered at sixty.” When Marius tried to pull away, Steve tightened his hold. “Listen to me damnit, those here are the only ones who know what really happened and like you, I just recently found out.”

“Ten years Steven! First you leave me for fifteen then you allow me to remain daggered for ten more years?! What have I done for you to...” Marius broke off as Steve held him closer, bright ocean blue eyes blazing with anger as he stared at Marius. “Why would you do this to me, what had I done...”

“You were trying to kill Foley, Marius! I had no other _choice_ but to put you to sleep! Do you think I wanted to do it?! Do you think it was easy to know I was the only one who _could_ do it?” Steve shook his head as he held Marius close. “I don't know what happened, I left for a few weeks and came back to find you and Lizzie married. It wasn't until I found out about Foley and how Vince tricked you was the decision made to put you to sleep.”

Marius looked from Steve to Abigail and finally to the bearded man standing behind her. “Vincent had Mick entered into the Ring as a wedding gift. He said it was a _gift_ but it felt wrong. Mick had always been a friend, why would Vincent...”

“He wanted to eliminate the threat to Richard. Vince, the bastard, knew I was _no_ threat to you. He was worried I would tell you what he had been up to.”

Marius felt his chest tightening as he stepped back from Steve. Looking around at the small group in front of him, he tried to figure out everything he had missed. “What else has happened, Elizabeth was not pregnant at the time, so what...” Studying Mick, Marius noticed the scar. “You found out he was being compelled by Richard. That is why...” Letting out a soft breath, Marius looked from Mick to Steve. “Where was Elizabeth while I was...”

“Sleep next to you. She insisted that if you were to be put to sleep she would join you.” Steve slowly followed Marius as he backed away from him. “Now you understand why we had to leave Vince at the Inn.” Steve waited until Marius was pressed against the wall before reaching for him again. “When I returned you were almost murderous. The council had threatened to have your powers bound if you weren't controlled. When they tried to do so against your will it back fired. So Richard tried to kill me, which almost killed you.”

“So they had me put to sleep for ten years instead.” Marius said softly. “Adrien was supposed to succeed father to the throne. I did not wish for any part of it, not after everything I had been through. Vincent had convinced me...” Marius stopped, mind drifting back through the years of memories.

“I found you in Carpathia. When you went missing the last time, Vince helped set up the kidnapping, at Richards suggestion, and by the time I reached you...” Steve watched as Marius remained silent. His anger made his eyes opaque, his mouth a thin line of rage. “It took me that long to find you, to figure out you were there and in that time...”

“Richard ruled until you returned, by then things were already in disarray and when you disappeared yet again...”

Marius looked from Abigail to Steve. “I will not go back, I have no reason to. Richard can have everything all I want is to be left in peace.” He held the blue gaze, thoughts whirling through his head as Steve's fingers moved over his. “Vincent will tell him about Sadie, I can not lose my daughter, Steven.”

“You won't, you have claimed Shane as her protector and we will watch over her as well. Nothing will happen to Sadie or Shane, I swear it.” Steve slowly moved forward, waiting to see if Marius would run or push him away. When he did neither, Steve let out a soft breath. “I can not lose you again, to have to go through what I have and you not remember it is hell.”

“Does he...w-why do the memories not transfer? I would have seen all of this... _treachery_...sooner.” Marius held Steve's gaze, his question directed at Abigail.

“Your subconsciousness is clouded by your love for him. He may not fully remember his actions but he is aware of having the memories. Even if they are fragmented.”

Marius looked away from Steve, studying the pale, ethereal figure in front of him. He held the soft gaze, his thoughts and memories flashing through his head until... “He knew...he knew and still he forced me to...” Marius felt his temper burning, the urge to go and demand answers from Vince made his chest ache. “He knew what daggering me would do and who could do it. We were...w-we were children, young when we first heard the stories but I never...h-he always said he didn't believe them. Why would he...” Turning, Marius studied the elderly man watching him. “You said you had warned my father against letting Richard live. Why? Why would you do so, what had he done for you to make such a suggestion?”

“Your grandfather was a great man, a friend to us as were his sons. Until your uncle was killed. Richard claimed it had been a group of humans who had killed him yet...” Weyland glanced over at his father before continuing. “When we went to seek those who attacked him, there was no body. Nothing that would suggest there were even humans in the area. Until a few weeks later when the body was delivered, burned beyond recognition except for his teeth and the royal mark your family bears.”

Marius felt the hand on his left hip tighten, understood now why Steve was so adamant about Vince no longer seeing him unclothed. “The only way to have seen it is if...”

“He were still alive when burned.” Bray stepped forward, bright gaze watching the two men in front of him. He was curious about the pale one. His skin looked like polished Ivory, the bright silver blue eyes reminding him of Sister Abigail's when she was angry. He was also curious as to the control he held over the Blond Wolf. To see one of their own with the ability to control a pure blood and they have the same power... “The rumors and stories of your Uncle's death spread fast. When word reached us we went to find his body. Your father knew of the danger to you and your brother and still he ignored my grandfather's warnings. You now have most of that which has been stolen from you. Will you continue the same journey as your father or...”

“I do not wish to rule, I am _no king_.” Glancing at Steve, Marius felt his stomach flutter. “I have everyone and everything I will ever need to be truly happy. Going back will only bring back more bad memories and I have had more than enough of those.” Turning to Weyland and his father, Marius studied both men silently. “You could have left when you had the opportunity, why did you remain here, in Rome? Andres I understand but you are not obligated to me.”

Weyland chuckled softly as he helped his father to his chair. “Again, your mother was one of our own. My brother loved her as much as your father and we promised to protect her and her children for as long as we walked this Earth.”

Marius blinked in surprise, turning to find Steve watching him. “The other option?”

Steve grinned, a small curve of his lips as he nodded. “They have bled you enough. You can't do it all on your own, Mar.” Steve was aware of how they looked to those in the room. He knew that Andres would not leave now that he had finally found Marius. He also knew that the Wyatt's would make sure that Sadie and Shane both remained safe. The only issue now was how to deal with Vince. “What do you want to do?”

Marius shook his head, frowning in thought. “Abigail is the only one able to reverse a compelling. I can not, not anymore.” He now understood why Vince had made the initial suggestion so many years ago. Understood his anger and rage at Marius' refusal and why he'd forced Marius to his will. Still, just because Marius understood, did not give Vince the right to continue with the lies. “He told me...” Swallowing, Marius glanced around the room, stomach churning with baring himself in front of so many. “Mick, forgive me, I did not mean to harm you.” When the other nodded, a grin curving his lips, Marius sighed. “Vincent is known for his deceitful and conniving ways, this however is an all new level.”

Steve watched as Marius straightened, an angry frown curving his lips down. “It's more than just disrespect, it's a violation of our friendship.” Shaking his head, Steve glanced back at a smirking Weyland. “I admit I'd forgotten a few things as well. If I had remembered sooner some of this could have probably been avoided.”

Marius frowned as he turned to Steve. “Richard can not compel a wolf, it is imposs...” Marius broke off as he studied Steve, feeling the hand on his hip tighten in worry. “Non.” Marius pulled back, anger making his voice harsh as he glared at Steve. “There is no known way for a Vampire to compel a Wolf unless they are _willing_ to allow it. If _you_ were able to be compelled that would mean...”

“That would mean there are things I do not remember as well.” Steve refused to let Marius go. Holding him in place, Steve knew if he wanted he could force Marius to listen and accept what he was being told. “I was not aware of most of this until I spoke with the Wyatt's and Foley earlier. We have known each other for years, how did I forget things so easily?”

“Who were you willing to be compelled by? What other Vampire would have the ability to get you to turn against me! _Me_ , of all people you would...” Marius forced Steve back from him, anger making him see red. “ _Do not touch me_! You and Vincent have always had fun at my expense. You _both_ have always found me useful when _I_ was the one doing the dirty work. Now, you stand before me to tell me that the memories we both share are not completely true?! That _you,_ the only person I could fully trust, has been _compelled_ to what, harm me? Turn me over to my cousin?!”

Steve grabbed Marius, his fingers closing around his biceps in a painful grip. “No, damn you! I was compelled to _forget_ certain things concerning you! Do you think I would _willingly_ let myself be compelled? What the fuck is wrong with you? You _know_ I would _never_ hurt you! This is why we are here without Vince, remember? _This_ is the reason you have been having those damn visions!” Steve pulled Marius closer, saw the dark rage swirling in his eyes. “The Wyatt's _knew_ what Richard was doing, that there were things wrong whenever you or Adrien disappeared. The last time you were kidnapped I didn't tell Vince where I was going I just left. You had just started confirmation, to take you at such a time had to have been planned. I couldn't prove it but Mick...he'd come to me, telling me about whisperings in the village of Vince being seen with Richard. Then things started to click, your kidnappings, Adrien's supposed death, then how easy it was to convince Vince to leave. It hadn't really taken much but to show you in the room with Adrien's fiancee, come to think of it. He never really asked me for proof.”

“Nor did he ask me but by then he was already dead from the war and we were taking him to _Them_ for help to bring him back.” Marius looked at Steve, held the blazing blue gaze as Steve silently watched him. “Why? Why would he do this Steven, what did Vincent gain from...”

“Control over you. He controlled you by reminding you of things you were not guilty of but he knew you. Vince knew your heart and he used it against you...against _us_. He knows more than we thought he knew and some how we have been helping him along the way.”

“Our arguments...Vincent is usually present when...” Marius watched as Abigail moved closer. “Why would you not come to the city to warn me of such a threat? Is there some offense...”

“No, we did not know if the rumors of you still being alive were true or not. You are a pure blood, your scent is not easily detected after so many years apart. It was not until Steven brought Red back to us did we know for certain.”

Steve watched as Marius struggled to take everything in. “The fifteen years I was gone, Vince got closer to you. I thought I was leaving you with someone who would protect you as well as I did.” Steve took a deep breath, easing his hold on Marius' arms. “I should have come back for you instead of leaving you behind.” He watched the expression in front of him, noticed the usually bright eyes were now flat. “Forgive me, Marius, I don't...my memories aren't intact either but I couldn't risk Vince finding out what I knew.”

“Why?” Marius stared at Steve, expression blank, mind clouded with everything he'd just been told. “Vincent meant everything to both of us, why would he aide Richard but try to save me last night?”

“When he is not under Richards spell he is himself. He has been away from Richard's manipulations for almost a century, his desire to obey him will not be as strong as it once was.”

Marius looked from Steve to Abigail. “The betrayal of which you speak of, what was it and by whom?” When Steve stiffened, hands trembling against his skin, Marius frowned. “Steven?” He studied the expression in front of him, felt the fear of something from the other. “You do not scare easily, what has happened?”

“There is something else but it will wait.” When Marius started to protest, Steve shook his head. “Not now, we will discuss it later.”

“Non, I do not wish to wait. What is it that would make you...” Marius broke off as the image flashed through his head. One he never expected but knew was possible. “You would...it is not possible. You would never...” Confused, Marius searched Steve's face, looking for an answer to his unspoken question.

Steve let out a low growl, aware of what Marius had seen. “We have other things to take care of now.” He didn't know how to explain the image, not in front of a pack that viewed loyalty and honor as the highest of respects. “Please, we can discuss it later.”

Marius nodded, trying to keep his emotions under control. Holding the pleading gaze in front of him, Marius waited until Steve stepped back. “I am leaving tonight, you and Vincent do not need to come with me. I will have Andres, that is enough.”

Steve frowned, eyes narrowing as he watched Marius turn in on himself. “Do not do this Mar. You know...”

“ _I do not know_! I do not know if you or Vincent mean me and my family harm! You have put me to sleep for _ten years_ , left me with someone who was supposed to keep me safe and failed for fifteen years. Then...then you come back and turn to that exact one who...” Marius broke off with an angry sound of frustration as Steve kissed him. Jerking back, he glared at the other. “Non, Steven this will not fix things. Sex, love, forgiveness...they mean nothing if they are not sincere. How can I trust you if...”

Steve felt his chest tighten as Marius stared at him. He knew what had been seen, had tried to keep it from Marius but had failed. “I did not do so with the intention of hurting you. I came back and you two were already...”

“I explained all of that! I explained it and you have seen what happened! This...this is not something that should have been hidden from me! I should have known he helped kill my family, I have every right...”

“No, young King, you do not. To kill Vincent would be to kill yourself. You and he share blood memories, among other things. The connection you share is not the same as the one you share with Steven. If you will but let us deal with this human and your cousin as we should have long ago...”

Marius looked from Steve to the elder Wyatt, confusion making him agitated and angry. “You can not risk the exposure. I do not wish to see anyone else harmed because of me.” He held the worried gaze watching him, knew they had more to say later but now was not the time. _I thought you cared for me, why...why would you allow him to harm me!_

Steve held the turbulent silver gaze, hands tightening around Marius' waist. “ _I_ did not want to hurt you. A wolf's rage is the worst for their partner. If I had come back to you in the state of mind I was in, I would have killed you.” Steve felt his jaw clench, temper flaring at the angry gaze staring back at him. “ _I did not want to hurt you, damnit!_ Everything between us was new, fresh, we wanted it more than anything and to come back to you and...” Shaking his head, Steve let out a rough growl. “None of this is easy for either of us, the lies and betrayal, none of this should have ever happened but it did. It happened and the only thing we can do is either let Richard win or...”

“I will not go back to Romania. There is nothing there for me or my family.” Marius could feel the desperation and anger from Steve, knew that this time Vince had truly gone to far. “He drugged you in order to help Richard compel you. How can I be sure...”

Steve kissed Marius. Not one of their usually searching and teasing kisses, this was one demanding obedience. One that demanded Marius give everything Steve asked and in return Steve would give him the same. He didn't pull back until Marius was pressed against him, hands clenched in his shirt as he held on to Steve. Slowly moving back, Steve pressed their foreheads together. “I can not do this without you, Mar. The pack will help keep you and your family safe but I need you to stay with me.”

Marius let out a soft, shaky breath. “He will...eventually they will turn you against me, I can not...” Marius was cut off as Steve pressed a finger to his lips. Shaking his head, he watched as Steve took a deep, shuddering breath.

“The wolves have always been the guardians of the vampires. If treated with the respect due them, they will forever be loyal. Richard does not consider this, that is why he is killing the packs off. They don't want to give their loyalty and follow him. He is demanding something he feels should be given, something which is earned over time. If we go back...” Steve paused at the small sound of distress. “Listen to me, if we go back it will not be alone, it will be with those who know the truth and will protect you as I would.”

“You promised...” Marius looked from Steve to the others standing behind him. “Steven is all I have other than my wife and daughter. I only ask that you protect Sadie, she does not deserve to come to harm.”

“She is a seer, correct?” Abigail slowly moved forward, her interest now piqued. “I have seen the visions of the Vampiric seer with a Wraith guardian and Wolf protector. She is the one who will present the Flame to us as will she present the Keep _er_ of the Flame. She will be the one to help heal that which has been broken. Your twins will be the ones to unite the broken pieces and your youngest will seal them together.”

Marius looked from Abigail to Steve and back. “I...non, there is only one child, I do not...”

“You will, do not think you are incapable of such an extraordinary feat. You and your brother were both meant for such great things. Richard will fall and it will not be by your hand alone.”

Marius listened to Abigail, had known that if Adrien had not lived everything would fall on him. “I do not wish for them to carry such a burden. Richard will not let them live in peace if we remain...” He broke off, vision clouding over as he studied Bray. “You...you bear the mark of the Butcher, your sister the mark of the Hunter. Shane will be the one to show you the path and you will lead them through it. Yet there is one not yet known who will help you find what it is you seek.”

Steve frowned in concern, watching as Marius stared sightlessly at Bray. “Mar?” He looked back at the youngest Wyatt, studying him before he saw it. “How is this possible, two in one family?”

“They always travel together. The Hunter and Butcher will never be without the Seeker, the one human who will help the wolves and humans.”

Steve nodded at the explanation, turning back to Marius in concern. “You can do this, I swore I'd never leave you unprotected again and I meant it. I can not trust Vince with you anymore, not if we are to keep the children safe.” He waited for Marius to speak, watched as he struggled with his own thoughts. “I can not do this without you Mar, please, I need you for this to work.”

Marius nodded, looking from Steve to the group behind him. He could feel the sense of determination, the honesty of their words made him wonder what else he has missed. “I can not do this alone either, not after what I have just been told. If I have ever offended you or your pack, forgive me. It was never intentional or on purpose, if I had known...”

“You owe us no apology, we simply ask that the human you travel with be kept under watch. He nor Richard can be trusted.”

Marius nodded, watching Abigail closely. “You wish to return with us.” He could see there was something more she had to say, something that she didn't want told in front of the others. “Sister?”

“Bray and Juls will accompany me, as will Mick, Andres, Luke, and Braun. Weyland will follow with the rest of the pack within a weeks time. I wish to meet your mother's namesake.”

Marius let out a soft breath, surprised that Abigail knew so much. Then he smiled, remembering that she knew his mother. “She is beautiful, you will see, she looks much like mother.”

“She and Shane both have the eyes of the Seer and Protector. His are black as night and Sadie's...”

“Are bright as day.” Marius finished softly, eyes fixed on Steve. He watched as Steve grinned, a slow curve of his lips as he moved closer. “We leave within the hour.” When Steve nodded, Marius glanced back at Abigail. “Sister, will that be enough time?”

“We will meet you at the Inn. Forgive me if I am not immediately...friendly, with your human companion.”

Marius nodded as he was pulled away from the wall. “We understand and will await your arrival.” He let Steve pull him forward, glancing around the room in worry. “Steven you are showing...”

“I know damn well what I'm showing and I don't care. Let's go so we can get ready to leave, with extra guests there are extra plans that need to be made.” Steve slowly slid an arm around Marius' waist, pulling him closer as they left the Great Hall. Glancing back, his eyes narrowed on Weyland and the small smirk curving his lips. “No matter what happens you stay as close to me as possible.” Turning, Steve looked at Marius, holding the surprised gaze. “Promise me, no matter what Marius.”

Marius nodded, frowning as they walked down the hall back to the front door. “Anything you ask, Steven.” Unaware of the exchange between the two, Marius followed Steve out of the house and into the snow filled night. “Vincent will begin to wonder where we are if we do not hurry.”

Steve sighed, shaking his head as he led Marius down the street. “Let him be mad for a few, we will pick something up on the way.” Looking back Steve grinned. “Sometimes telling Vince _no_ can be a good thing.”

Marius laughed, a light jovial sound that made Steve think of the crystal bells from their youth. He chuckled softly, aware of the curious stares following them. Things could have gone a lot worse than expected if Marius had not been willing to listen tonight.

Abigail watched Steve and Marius disappear in the crowd. She could feel the curiosity of the silent youth behind her. “You may ask your questions, Bray Wyatt.”

Bray looked from the crowd to Abigail. “You know them better than you are saying. You teach us, Sister, that to withhold information is against the benefit of the pack.”

“That is true, young one. However, there are times when the _lack_ of knowledge is not always a _bad_ thing.” Abigail turned, placing a gentle hand on Bray's shoulder. “Come, there is much we must do before we leave. The human our friends travel with is a danger to himself as well as those around him. We must be prepared for anything that may happen where he is concerned.”

Bray nodded as he watched Steve and Marius disappear into the night. “Is there any other way he could have responded Sister?”

Abigail turned back towards Bray, a small smile curving her lips. “Yes, young one. He is a vampire, if he chose he could have killed us all.”

“Is he not aware of his power? Does he nor Steve know of what he is truly capable of?” Bray followed Abigail back into the house, thoughts going over their encounter with Marius and Steve. “He bears the mark...”

“He, much like his brother bears the markings of the anointed ones. Their names were given to them specifically for that reason. Once he is in full possession of his memories, he, much like Steven will once again bear the markings of their ancestors.” Abigail cut Bray off, smiling at the rapt expression on his face. “You are curious about Marius.”

“Yes, we have met a number of vampires since leaving the old country behind but none like him.”

“No, my young charge, we have never met anyone like Marius and we never will.”

 


End file.
